Quand un fou entre en scène
by Keikoku13
Summary: Yaoi. Chapitre 15. Tout se dénoue enfin. Les fous s'affrontent dans un combat décisif, tandis que Sasuke doit affronter Kyûbi pour récupérer Naruto... s'avoueront ils enfin leur amour ? SasuNaru, KibaHina
1. L'apparition

**Chap 1 : L'Apparition **

* * *

- Naruto, murmura t-il... 

Sasuke se tenait debout, près du corps étendu de Naruto, une cicatrice à l'emplacement du coeur... Autour d'eux, tout était dévasté, le paysage avait été à jamais défiguré par leur âpre combat.

"Comment ? Comment on en est arrivé là? Comment j'en suis arrivé là? Comment ai-je pu vouloir te tuer, toi, mon meilleur ami... Non, tu étais plus que ça, tu étais..." Il arrêta là le cours de ses pensées. Il se sentait stupide... stupide de penser des choses pareilles... stupide d'avoir voulu tout abandonner pour vaincre son frère, quitte à rejoindre Orochimaru... stupide d'avoir agit comme le voulait son frère... stupide d'avoir voulu faire comme son frère.

Et il regarda à nouveau son coéquipier. Le ciel s'obscurcissait, mais un trou dans les nuages laissait la lumière former un cercle lumineux, qui englobait totalement Naruto. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange, au centre de cette lumière. Sasuke était comme attiré par cette beauté éclatante, cette beauté d'une pureté infinie. Perdant contrôle sur lui même, il tendit la main vers ce magnifique visage, et commença à le caresser, tandis que paix et désespoir se mêlaient dans son coeur... Et alors qu'il avait fait ce geste, la pluie commença à tomber, les gouttes ruisselantes sur le visage de Sasuke cachant les larmes. Et alors que sa main touchait les lèvres de Naruto, il sentit son souffle chaud sûr ses doigts.

"Il est encore en vie ?" Alors, sans réfléchir davantage, il prit le corps de Naruto sûr ses épaules, et commença une course effrénée pour rejoindre le village de Konoha, pour sauver la personne la plus chère à son coeur...

* * *

Sur le lieu du combat, un homme sortit de terre. Il portait une cape noire, ornée de nuages rouges. En dessous de cette cape, on distinguait une autre cape, dont le col formait comme une plante carnivore. Il commençait à avancer lentement, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. 

- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux, Zetsu. Ce sont mes proies.

- Tu sais qui je suis, et tu t'avises de ma parler de la sorte? dit il en se retournant. Qui donc es-tu ?

- Je suis Aburakkoi, des douze fous! répondit l'homme, masqué par les ombres.

- Comment ? s'écria Zetsu. Les douze fous se sont réunis? Mais ils n'étaient pas censés se réunir avant encore deux ans !

- Les récents événements nous ont forcé à nous montrer plus tôt que prévu. Maintenant, tu t'en vas. Et tu vas avertir l'Akatsuki que le Kyûbi et Sasuke sont dorénavant sous ma protection.

À ces paroles, Zetsu se volatilisa. Celui qui se faisait appeler Aburakkoi disparut aussitôt.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, Sasuke stoppa net sa course, sentant une présence ennemie. Naruto toujours sur son dos, il dégaina un kunaï. Et devant lui surgirent Jiroubou et Tayuya, deux des cinq sbires d'Orochimaru. Tous deux semblaient énormément diminués, mais Sasuke était très loin d'être au mieux de sa forme. Dés que Jiroubou et Tayuya virent Naruto sur le dos de Sasuke, ils comprirent que celui ci avait trahi. Ils se mirent en position de combat. 

Sasuke, quant à lui, était bloqué. Il ne pouvait pas faire descendre Naruto, mais n'arriverait ni à fuir ni à combattre avec lui sur son dos. Mais à ce moment, Jiroubou et Tayuya se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ils semblaient en proie à un sort de pétrification surpuissant. À cet instant, deux dragons aqueux se formèrent dans le ciel, et s'élancèrent sur les deux ninjas d'Oto, tandis que des éclairs apparaissaient dans le ciel. Dragons aqueux et foudre touchèrent simultanément les deux immobilisés, qui tombèrent morts, immédiatement. Une voix sortit des profondeurs de la foret, en crient "FILE". Sasuke prit peur, et s'enfuit au loin.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Sasuke croisa Kakashi, mais ne lui parla pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Celui ci, devant l'urgence de la situation, prit Naruto , pour pouvoir l'emmener se faire soigner plus rapidement, car notre cher renard était en sursis (bah, il s'est quand même pris un chidori en plein coeur). Devant la vitesse hallucinante de son senseï, Sasuke stoppa sa course, pour souffler. Et une question lui vînt à l'esprit: "Maintenant que tu sais qu'il est en sécurité, vas tu repartir chez Orochimaru ?" 

Son esprit était embrouillé, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ferma les yeux, afin de mieux faire le tri dans ses pensées, ce qui s'averra complètement inutile. En effet, tous ses souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il revivait les bons moments passés aux côtés de ses amis, les jours heureux où sa famille vivait encore, ses entraînements pour atteindre le niveau de son frère... Tout, même les souvenirs les plus anodins lui revenaient en mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait rejoindre les rangs d'Orochimaru, ou retourner à Konoha...

À cet instant, un homme apparut devant lui. Sasuke eût le réflexe de reculer en dégainant un kunaï. Mais curieusement, l'homme se contenta de sourire. L'homme mesurait environ 1 mètre 80, et pesait environ 85 kilos. Ses yeux étaient noirs, tout comme ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur la nuque. Sa peau était marron. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise de kimono blanche sans manches , un long manteau gris qui tombe jusqu'aux chevilles, dont la partie couvrant le dos et les épaules est noire, des chaussures noires. Il avait aussi deux chaînes, une sur le cou, une plus longue qui tombait sur le torse. Au bout de chacune des chaînes, un pendentif, l'un représentait le kanji de la détermination, l'autre le kanji du guerrier. Sa ceinture était composée d'une multitude d'étuis à rouleaux de parchemins. Il avait un bandeau frontal de ninja, avec un point d'interrogation renversé en guise de motif. Et de cet homme se dégageait une aura pleine de gentillesse.

- Bonjour, Sasuke...

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Un de ceux qui t'ont sauvé la vie face aux ninjas du son.

- Que voulez vous ?

- T'aider à faire ton choix. Ne te tracasse pas trop, contente toi de te détendre, et de fermer les yeux...

Curieusement, Sasuke se surprit à lui obéir. Il n'arrivait pas à se méfier de ce ninja. Mais alors qu'il essayait de se détendre, le tourbillon de souvenirs reprenait.

- N'essaye pas de te concentrer sur tes souvenirs. Concentre toi plutôt sur tes sensations, tes sentiments,... Quel est celui qui domine ?

- La haine... dit il après une courte réflexion.

- Est ce vraiment le cas ?

Sasuke se détendit encore, au son de cette voix si tranquille, et fit une nouvelle introspection de lui même...

- Ce qui domine en moi, c'est le sentiment de vide... Je me sens complètement vide...

- Selon ton coeur, qu'est ce qui remplirait ce vide ?

Et Sasuke revit l'image de Naruto auréolé de lumière.

- Tu n'es pas forcé de me répondre.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, et dit :

- Désolé, je dois partir... Je dois rejoindre Konoha.

- Fais ce qu'il te plaît.

- Avant que je ne parte, je pourrai savoir votre nom ?

- Désolé, mais non. Mais tu me reverras un de ces jours. Au fait, si jamais tu as des problèmes suite à ta trahison avec le Hokage, dit lui ceci: "Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, loin de la fureur de ce monde, ce n'était qu'un petit jeu, même si ça vous paraît immonde."

Sasuke partit à ce moment là. L'homme resta sans bouger durant un moment. Puis, il tourna la tête en direction d'une ombre... Celle ci s'adressa à lui en ces termes :

- Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore, Aburakkoi ?

- Rien de spécial, mon cher Migurushii... Je m'amuse juste un peu.

- Tu as encore lu dans les pensées de quelqu'un. Je n'aurai jamais du t'enseigner ça... Tu veux jouer les entremetteurs ?

- Tu as deviné ? J'avoue, c'est ce que je compte faire... J'ai une folle envie de me mêler des affaires de coeur de ces deux là...

- Toi et ta folie créatrice... Quand te lasseras tu donc d'écrire des histoires ? dit il en rigolant.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à écrire des histoires...

- Sauf que dans ton cas, tu manipules des êtres qui existent.

- Je ne les manipule pas !

- Tu manipules les événements...

- Au moins, je rends leurs vies passionnantes. Et je me distrais en même temps. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups, en somme. Au fond, je ne fais que le bien autour de moi...

À ces mots, Migurushii éclata de rire, tout en restant dans l'ombre.

- Tu dis ça, mais je sais bien que tu as l'intention de faire une tragédie, un de ces jours.

- J'ai juste envie de m'amuser.

- Tu es vraiment complètement timbré...

- Comme tous les membres des douze fous.

- Mais t'es quand même un des plus atteints, dit il en rigolant à nouveau. Et que vas tu faire, maintenant ?

- À partir de maintenant, je ne les lâche plus...

- Tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises ? Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage d'Aburakkoi...

- Disons que je ferai de mon mieux...

Tous deux se volatilisèrent dans un nuage de fumée.


	2. De retour à Konoha

**Chapitre 2 : De Retour à Konoha**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Naruto était dans le coma. Sans cesse, Sakura et Kakashi se relayaient à son chevet. Sasuke, quant à lui, restait là tout le temps. Le troisième jour, Tsunade en personne vînt voir

Sasuke, accompagné de Anbus.

- Bonjour, Sasuke. Peux tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? demanda t - elle à Sakura qui se trouvait également là...

- Bien, maître Hokage, dit elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Bon, Sasuke, peux tu me dire ce qui t'as fait revenir à Konoha ?

- Je... J'ai réalisé à quel point j'ai été stupide, et...

- Et ?

- Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, loin de la fureur du monde, ce n'était qu'un petit jeu, même si ça vous paraît immonde, dit il calmement, se rappelant des paroles que lui avait dit Aburakkoi.

- Comment ? Qui t'as dit ces mots ? cria Tsunade, prise de surprise.

- Un homme...

À cet instant, l'Hokage éclate de rire...

- Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour rencontrer cet homme. Bon... Il s'intéresse à toi donc. Je n'ai plus le choix. Tu ne seras pas puni pour avoir tenté de rejoindre Oto no kuni... On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera facile, très peu de personnes savent que tu t'es enfui, et tous garderont le secret. Bon, tu m'excuses, je dois retourner à la pile de documents qui m'attend sur mon bureau...

Ayant dit ceci, elle marcha vers la porte, mais Sasuke lui demanda :

- Qui est ce type ?

- Un paquet de mystères ambulant... Mais je pense que tu le reverras.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un Sasuke intrigué. Puis, celui ci contempla à nouveau son coéquipier, allongé sur le lit. Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir son camarade se lever, d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, de se plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus...

Il voulait sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Et ces désirs l'obsédaient. Et ça commençait à franchement inquiéter Sasuke... Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à vouloir goûter ses lèvres à l'apparence si douce, à avoir envie de passer sa main dans cette chevelure éclatante, à désirer se coller contre le corps de son ami pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau... Et à chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à penser comme ça, il se dégoûtait lui même.

- Putain, Naruto, réveille toi ! ça me fait vraiment pas du bien d'attendre comme ça que tu bouges.

Et à cet instant, Naruto commença à ouvrir les yeux...

- Où est - ce que je suis, moi ? dit il d'une voix très fatiguée.

- Naruto... Baka ! Hurla Sasuke en se jetant sur lui. Oh, Naruto! dit il en le serrant dans ses bras et en versant une larme. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, baka...

- Heuuuuuu ! J'étouffe là...

- Oh, pardon, dit il en le relâchant.

À ce moment, Sakura et Kakashi rentrèrent dans la pièce.

- Ah, te voilà enfin réveillé, déclara Kakashi alors que Sakura faisait le même spectacle que Sasuke plus tôt (sauf qu'elle le remercie d'avoir ramener Sasuke, et pas qu'elle est désolée, et en plus, c'est pas une larme qu'elle verse, c'est un vrai torrent.) Tu nous as collé une sacrée frousse...

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Deux jours.

- ça explique pourquoi j'ai autant faim. Allez, pour fêter ça, vous aller m'inviter à Ichikaru pour manger des ramens !

- T'as pas changé, baka, lui dit Sasuke...

- Me traite pas de baka, baka !

- Bon, intervint Kakashi, d'accord pour les ramens, mais seulement quand tu seras complètement sur pied.

- Je suis déjà guéri !

- Désolé mon garçon, fit une infirmière en rentrant brusquement. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant trois jours.

- Oh non ! gémit Naruto...

* * *

Au même moment, Tsunade reprenait place dans son bureau. En voyant la quantité de dossiers à traiter, elle poussa un soupir.

- Allons, allons, dit une voix dans l'ombre. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Dit toi que le temps que tu passes à faire ta paperasse, tu ne le gaspilles pas en jouant.

- C'est surtout ça qui m'attriste, mon cher Aburakkoi.

- Tu m'as reconnu drôlement vite, fit il en sortant de l'ombre. Sasuke t'aurait il remit mon message ?

- Tu parles de cette parole de rap ? Oui, c'est le cas... Bon, pourquoi es tu là ?

- Je suis juste venu rendre une visite à ce village que j'apprécie.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

- Si, je t'assure, quand j'ai appris que la mission se déroulait à Konoha, j'ai tout fait pour en être. C'est vraiment pour pouvoir passer du temps ici, que je suis venu. La mission est limite secondaire, à mes yeux.

- Bon, alors quel est le but de cette mission ?

- Protection rapprochée.

- De qui ?

* * *

Trois jours plus tard. Naruto avait enfin eu la permission de sortir, comme tous ses camarades de mission. Ils avaient dans l'idée de faire une fête, afin de célébrer le retour de Sasuke. Mais le principal concerné de la fête (à savoir Sasuke) ne voulait pas y assister. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à se confronter aux autres. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait parlé qu'à Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. Il se sentait encore coupable. Mais il fût traîné de force par Naruto et toutes les personnes énoncées plus haut (et ouais, même Kakashi, faut croire qu'il est un peu déconneur). Tous les genins et Shikamaru avaient été invités à cette petite fête, ainsi que Temari, Kankuro et Gaara. L'ambiance était... complètement déjantée, preuve de la joie qui régnait dans le coeur des genins, excepté dans celui de Sasuke. Il ne partageait pas les sentiments de ses camarades. Au beau milieu de la fête, il manifesta le désir de s'en aller, le plus poliment du monde.

- Ne rentre pas chez toi, Sasuke. Le Hokage a donné des ordres, dorénavant tu dors chez Naruto.

- Hein ! firent les deux concernés.

- Les affaires nécessaires ont été prises durant la fête. Et les Anbus en ont profité pour ranger ta maison, Naruto. Un matelas a été installé dans la chambre, pour Sasuke. Aucune contestation n'est possible.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Naruto

- Pour pouvoir mieux vous surveiller, tous les deux. Orochimaru va certainement vouloir se venger, et l'Akatsuki rôde toujours.

- Bon, ben dans ce cas...

- Ok pour moi, fit Sasuke.

Ayant dit ceci, il quitta la salle, pour se rendre chez Naruto. Au fond de lui, il était extrêmement content. Mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment de vide, en lui. Quelque part, il se sentait plus que jamais seul. Sa famille lui manquait... Et quand il pensait à Naruto, il se sentait encore plus seul, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Arrivé chez Naruto, il alla sur le balcon. Il crût entendre une douce mélodie emplir l'air, qui accentuait encore plus le sentiment de solitude qu'éprouvait Sasuke. C'était un air de guitare, qui couvrait absolument tous les autres sons.

Et Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une impression. Au même moment, dans la salle où se déroulait la fête, tous entendaient aussi cette mélodie. Ils avaient même coupé la musique, pour mieux la savourer. Gaara et Naruto s'étaient rendus sur le balcon, pour encore mieux entendre. À cet instant, Sasuke commença à chanter. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était comme en transe. Et le ton de sa voix était rempli de tristesse.

"On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir  
Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir  
Des fantômes qui me hantent  
Les requiems que je me chante  
Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe  
Et les pierres de chaque mur un jour se cassent  
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie  
Maman m'a dit avant de partir :  
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
Reste fort ravale tes larmes  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme  
Donc je sais rire quand il le faut  
Mais 'faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on me tournele dos  
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier  
Quand je pense à la vie  
J'fais face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que... " 

Sa voix emplissait l'air, elle aussi, comme cette mélodie, on ne sait par quelle magie. En tout cas, tout Konoha entendait l'air, ainsi que la voix de Sasuke. Tout Konoha, y compris à la salle de la fête. Tous furent surpris, excepté Naruto et Gaara. Ceux-ci semblaient en transe, eux aussi, et en proie à un profond mal être. Eux aussi se mirent à chanter, et tout comme pour Sasuke, leurs voix résonnaient dans tout Konoha, accompagnant la mélodie, en pure synchronisation.

"Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde" 

Tout le monde était surpris, mais appréciait cet instant. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu autant d'émotion dans une chanson. Et ils ne se doutaient pas que Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke puissent chanter aussi bien.

"J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes  
De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie  
Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux  
Qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis  
J'ai horreur de votre pitié  
Je prends très mal votre générosité  
Ça fait déjà un bout que je me suffis  
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle (ouais)  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle (ouais)  
Je pense à moi et avoir le reste du monde  
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte  
Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne  
Pas moi ni toi ni personne  
Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soi  
Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
Seul face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que..." 

Tous les habitants de Konoha étaient sous le charme de cette mélodie et de ces trois voix qui l'accompagnaient.

"Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde

J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes  
De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie  
Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux  
Qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis  
J'ai horreur de votre pitié  
Je prends très mal votre générosité  
Ça fait déjà un bout que je me suffis  
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle (ouais)  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle (ouais)  
Je pense à moi et avoir le reste du monde  
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte  
Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne  
Pas moi ni toi ni personne  
Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soi  
Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
Seul face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que...

Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde" 

Naruto,Sasuke et Gaara se remémoraient leur triste passé. La douleur les faisait vibrer. Tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur, ils l'exprimaient dans cette chanson. La souffrance accumulée, ils la vidaient dans cette chanson.

"Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde" 

Les chanteurs se sentaient unis par leur mélancolie ambiante... Ils avaient trouvé des personnes capables de les comprendre, et ceci les menait au bord des larmes...

"Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une  
Des fois je trouve un jour dans les bras de l'autre  
Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore,  
Qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort  
Je vous dois ma survie, merci encore  
Cela n'engage que nous

Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde  
Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde

Quoi qu'il arrive  
Quoi qu'il arrive  
Seul au monde, quoi qu'il arrive...  
Seul au monde..." 

La mélodie cessa. Les trois chanteurs sortirent de leur transe, des larmes coulaient sur leurs visages. Tous les habitants de Konoha étaient ébahis. Les fêtards s'approchaient d'eux lentement, encore émus. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Gaara et Naruto, eux, souriaient. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient enfin débarrassés de ce qui polluait leurs esprits. La fête prit fin en silence. Tous rentraient chez eux. Quand Naruto arriva devant chez lui, il vit de la lumière.

Cela lui faisait bizarre. Pour la première fois, il se sentait attendu chez lui. Et cela lui mettait le cœur en joie. D'autant plus que depuis tout ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke depuis qu'il l'avait connu, dont cette étrange mélodie envoûtante, il se sentait très proche de lui...

* * *

Sur un toit voisin à celui de Naruto se tenait Aburakkoi, qui pouffait de rire. Un homme apparut à ses côtés. Cet homme mesurait 1m67, et pesait 53 kilos. Il était vêtu d'une chemise grise, d'un T-shirt noir, et d'un pantalon gris. Sur sa jambe droite, à la place d'un étui à shuriken, il y avait des étuis à rouleaux lui entourant la jambe (tous pleins, évidemment). Il portait des gettas à ses pieds. Il avait une besace ninja dans son dos. Le tout était recouvert par une grande cape noire. Tous les vêtements étaient élimés, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage et stylé, accentué par ses longs cheveux bruns. Il avait une affreuse balafre sur la joue droite. Il avait aussi un bandeau ninja, sur lequel était un point d'interrogation renversé. Et de lui émanait une aura fantomatique... Pour le détecter , il fallait au moins être un jounin. Car tout autre personne ne se serait même pas rendu compte de sa présence.

- Bonsoir, Migurushii, dit poliment Aburakkoi.

- J'imagine que c'est toi le responsable de ce chant...

- Exact. Ceci va permettre à nos deux tourtereaux de se rapprocher dès ce soir.

- Comment tu as fait ? Tu ne maîtrises pourtant pas la manipulation mentale...

- Tu oublies que je maîtrise le chamanisme... J'ai juste eu a demander à des esprits féeriques de faire résonner dans l'air une douce musique, d'inspirer à nos deux concernés les paroles, et de faire retentir le tout dans Konoha.

- Pourquoi Gaara a-t-il chanté aussi ?

- Lui aussi avait plein de tristesse dans le coeur. Il a subi l'effet du sort. Neiji aurait chanté aussi, si le sort avait été lancé avant qu'il n'apprenne la vérité sur son père lors de l'examen. Grâce à ce sort, tout le monde a évacué ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Nos deux tourtereaux vont se rapprocher davantage, puisque chacun connaît le coeur de l'autre, à présent. Et tous les habitants de Konoha devraient ouvrir les yeux quant à Naruto.

- Enfin, au moins, c'était sublime. Tu comptes leur jouer de nombreux tours dans ce genre ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- Tu penses sincèrement arriver à les caser ensemble ? Bonne chance.


	3. Une nuit assez intense

**Chapitre 3 : Une nuit assez intense.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il sécha vite ses larmes (et ouais, lui aussi a pleuré en chantant ). Naruto entra dans la chambre. Il vit Sasuke, allongé sur son matelas. Celui ci semblait être endormi. Mais en fait, Sasuke était parfaitement réveillé. Il écoutait tout ce que faisait son voisin de chambre. Il le devinait en train de se déshabiller, lentement, et puis en train de s'installer dans son lit, tout aussi lentement... Alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène, sa respiration devenait plus... intense. Naruto éteignit la lampe de chevet, ne se rendant pas compte du changement de respiration.

- Sasuke ? dit il après un court silence.

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu sais... pourquoi on s'est mis à chanter ?

- Non, répondit froidement Sasuke.

Après un assez long silence, Naruto redemanda

- Est ce que ça t'as fait du bien, de chanter comme ça ?

- Oui, beaucoup de bien, admit il après un moment. J'ai évacué tout ce qui me restait sur le coeur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te tourmentait ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda t -il, plein de méfiance.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Et en tant que tel, j'aimerai mieux te connaître.

Sasuke lui raconta alors son enfance, et lui révéla aussi la condition pour obtenir le mangekyou sharingan. Dans le ton de sa voix, on pouvait comprendre qu'il admirait son grand frère... Et que quelque part, il l'aimait toujours. Naruto ne dit rien. Pour une fois, il resta silencieux. À la fin de l'histoire, Sasuke demanda

- Et toi, d'où provient ta souffrance ? Je sais que tu as grandi seul, mais... j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas tout.

Naruto prit le temps de réfléchir. Il aurait voulu continuer à garder le secret de Kyûbi, mais comme Sasuke lui avait tout dit, il se devait d'être franc. Il lui raconta tout, tout ce qu'il avait subi, tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Il craignait que Sasuke le rejette en sachant cela, mais celui ci semblait se montrer compatissant, expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. Puis, après un long silence, Naruto s'endormit.

Sasuke, lui resta éveillé. Il dévorait des yeux dans la pénombre son coéquipier. _" Nos matelas sont vraiment proches... Si je voulais, je pourrai me glisser vers lui, silencieusement, pour pouvoir goûter sa peau a l'air si douce, ses lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à êtres embrassées, ou je pourrai simplement l'observer, lui, son corps si beau... Mais à quoi je pense, moi ! _Se reprit-il en se donnant une gifle mentale _Je deviens complètement dingue. C'est sans doute ça qui m'a fait chanter, tout à l'heure, la folie._

Sasuke se retourna dans ses draps, fermant les yeux. Se détendant un peu, il laissa vagabonder ses pensées... qui devenaient pas nettes du tout, surtout que son ami était dedans. Nouvelle gifle mentale. N'y tenant plus, il se glissa hors de ses draps, dans le plus grand silence. Il se plaça juste à côté de son coéquipier, qui dormait toujours. Il sentit une chaleur qui commençait à s'installer dans son bas ventre. Tout son corps tremblait, il ne savait pas pourquoi... Désirant retrouver le calme, il se leva doucement, et sortit dehors après s'être habillé, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il s'installa sur une branche d'arbre. Sasuke appréciait la nuit. Il en aimait le silence et la fraîcheur sur sa peau, l'éclat des étoiles et la blancheur de la lune dans ses yeux. La nuit, il se sentait calme, apaisé, loin de toute la vaine agitation qui régnait la journée . "Naruto, que m'as tu fait ? " Murmura t -il dans un souffle, comme pour ne pas briser le silence du moment. À cet instant, il perdit tout contrôle sur son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à remuer le moindre muscle. Une voix résonna dans sa tête : " détends toi, c'est juste pour éviter que tu ne t'enfuies". Un homme apparut devant lui, sur la branche. C'était Aburakkoi.

- C'est bon, tu peux le relâcher, dit il. Alors qu'il disait ceci, Sasuke reprit le contrôle sur son corps.

- Mais qui êtes vous, à la fin ? demanda t -il agacé.

- Bon, tu peux m'appeler Aburakkoi.

- Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question.

- Ah... Bon, je vais te parler à peu près franchement. J'appartiens à plusieurs organisations ninjas. Je suis ici en tant que garde du corps... en tant que ton garde du corps.

- Comment ?

- Je suis aussi chargé de veiller sur Naruto.

- C'est à vous que je dois de dormir chez lui ?

- Au fond, tu apprécies cette situation, n'est ce pas ?

- Non ! répondit il en haussant la voix.

- En es tu sûr...

- Je... Je...

- Tu peux parler librement. Il n'y a aucun Anbu dans le coin. Quant à mon camarade, il surveille les environs de Konoha.

- Je deviens dingue en sa présence, avoua Sasuke dans un souffle.

- Tu sais ce qui t'arrives, n'est ce pas ?

- Je crois... Je suis pas sûr... Quelque part, j'espère me tromper...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il reste mon meilleur ami et... je ne veux pas risquer de briser notre amitié par des sentiments si...

Un moment de silence s'installa.

- C'est vous n'est ce pas, reprit Sasuke, qui avez fait en sorte que nous chantions ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me marrer un bon coup.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ignores ce dont je suis capable, rien que pour le fun, dit il en souriant machiavéliquement.

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le savoir, fit une voix sortie de la pénombre.

- Que se passe t -il ? demanda Aburakkoi.

- Une quinzaine de ninjas d'Oto sont entrés dans le village. Kabuto est parmi eux. Je vais m'en occuper.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ? se moqua Aburakkoi.

- Voyons, tu me connais ! dit il avec un sourire un peu sadique. Ayant dit ceci, il se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée.

- Bon, Sasuke, retourne dormir. Je vais couvrir ses arrières, au cas où.

Dans une place sombre de Konoha, quinze ninjas du sons se déplaçaient silencieusement. À leur tête se tenait Kabuto. Ils venaient de fouiller la demeure des Uchiwa, mais n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Sasuke.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? demanda un ninja du son.

- En représailles, nous devrions tenter d'assassiner l'actuel Hokage. Au moins, nous ne serons pas venus pour rien. Il se peut aussi que l'on trouve dans son bureau une trace de ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke.

- Désolé, j'ai ordre de ne pas vous laisser faire, fit une voix dans l'ombre.

- Qui est là ? demanda calmement Kabuto.

- Allons, allons, un peu de silence, fit cette même voix. Il y a des gens qui dorment...

Migurushii apparut soudainement au beau milieu de ses ennemis, en train de composer des signes incantatoires. On l'entendit juste murmurer " futon (art de manipuler le vent), cri silencieux du dragon ". Avant même que les ninjas du son aient pu réagir, un souffle émanant de Migurushii se fit sentir. Et tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de trois mètres autour de lui se fit pulvériser, comme si une gigantesque explosion avait eu lieu. Un cratère s'était formé autour de lui. Et tout cela avait été fait sans un bruit. Cinq des ninjas avaient trouvé la mort. Aussitôt, les survivants sétaient éloignés de lui, en lançant une salve de kunaïs et de shurikens. Mais à peine les projectiles avaient atteint leur cible, qu'ils se rendirent compte que Migurushii avait réalisé une technique de transposition avec un des cadavres. Migurushii apparut derrière un groupe de trois ninjas, tout en déroulant un parchemin, les écritures se transformant en une gigantesque faux. Les trois ninjas eurent à peine le temps de sentir sa présence qu'ils étaient tranchés en deux. En effet, même en plein coeur du combat, Migurushii conservait son aura quasi - indécelable. Elle était même plus imperceptible. La noirceur de la nuit le masquait très bien, grâce à ses habits sombres, et son aptitude à combattre dans le plus grand silence perturbait énormément ses adversaires. C'était comme combattre quelque chose qui n'était pas là... Migurushii s'avança lentement vers ses proies, qui s'étaient regroupées autour de Kabuto. Tout d'un coup, il fut immobilisé par les cadavres de tous ceux qu'il avait tué.

- Pris au piège ! dit Kabuto.

- Je vois. J'avais oublié que tu étais expert en Nécromancie.

Kabuto commença un enchaînement de signes, quand ses propres hommes l'immobilisèrent. Bien évidemment, Kabuto se dégagea en quelques secondes, en massacrant ce qu'il lui restait de compagnons. Mais durant ce laps de temps, il avait relâché sa concentration, ce qui annula le sort de Nécromancie. Migurushii apparut donc dans son dos, maintenant un kunaï sur la gorge de Kabuto.

- C'est toi qui les a manipulé, c'est ça ? demanda Kabuto.

- Tout juste. Toi, tu manipules les morts, et moi, je manipule les vivants.

- Ah, de la manipulation mentale ? Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas vu composer le moindre signe... Et d'ailleurs, tu nétais pas en mesure de le faire.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de composer des signes pour lancer certains sorts...

- Puis je savoir avec qui j'ai l'honneur de discuter ?

- Je suis Migurushii...

- Le vrai Migurushii ? Celui des douze fous ? Orochimaru m'a déjà parler de votre organisation et de vos... exactions.

- Tout ça c'est le passé.

- Le passé vous rattrape toujours, répondit Kabuto. Et vos crimes finiront par vous retomber dessus.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui a eu lieu.

- J'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez...

À ces mots, Migurushii enfonça le kunaï dans la gorge de Kabuto, mais le corps se transforma en celui d'un des autres ninjas. Kabuto avait utilisé la technique de transposition, et en avait profité pour s'enfuir.

- Et merde.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, fit la voix d'Aburakkoi.

- Tu aurais pu l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- J'avais la flemme...

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit il en rigolant. Tu as averti les autres de cette intrusion au village ?

- Oui. Si ça se trouve, ils vont intervenir directement à Oto no kuni.

- Non, ça aurait trop de conséquences pour l'instant.

Tout d'un coup, ils se raidirent tous deux, comme mûs par un étrange signal...

- Oh c'est pas vrai... fit Aburakkoi.

- Et si... Ils arrivent bientôt.

- On va encore avoir droit à du grabuge.

- Tu dis ça comme si ça te déplaisait...


	4. Le défi

**chapitre 4 : Le défi**

**

* * *

**

_Keikoku _: Bon, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de se savoir lu Désolé pour mes temps d'édition qui sont longs, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'écris lentement, c'est parce que j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordi. Aussi, j'ai recours à Mydaya pour éditer. Je fais pas de disclaimer, c'est pas la peine. Au fait, la chanson qui était sur le chapitre 2, c'était seul au monde, de Corneille.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kabuto avait voulu enlever Sasuke. Personne n'était au courant, excepté Sasuke et l'Hokage, ainsi que Aburakkoi et Migurushii.

Depuis, Sasuke était de plus en plus perturbé par son coéquipier... Dormir dans la même chambre que lui était un véritable supplice. Durant la journée, il était occupé avec les missions. Il arrivait à paraître tout à fait normal aux yeux de tous, y compris aux yeux de Naruto. Quoique, l'attitude des habitants de Konoha avait changé depuis qu'il avait chanté sur la mélodie qui avait empli l'air. Ils se montraient plus... compatissant. Avant, il paraissait être un bloc de glace, ténébreux et puissant. Mais depuis ce fameux soir, tous avaient révisé leur jugement. Ils avaient aussi changer d'attitude envers Naruto. Ils avaient enfin compris qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain à part entière, et qu'il éprouvait des sentiments. Ils ne voyaient plus en lui le démon renard (si, encore pas mal quand même, mais moins qu'avant). Mais malgré tout cela, Sasuke se sentait encore tourmenté... Il était obsédé par Naruto... Il ne voulait qu'une chose, le voir être avec lui, sentir sa présence... Il ne connaissait pas grand chose en ce qui concerne les sentiments, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il en éprouvait pour Naruto. Avec lui, il se sentait calme et serein. Il en oubliait même cette sale histoire de vengeance qui lui polluait le sang. Il était apaisé, et heureux. Il en était même parvenu à sourire, une fois, par inadvertance, en regardant celui qu'il aimait s'empiffrer de ramens. Cependant, cela le faisait souffrir, quelque part. Car il était persuadé que jamais ses sentiments ne trouveraient d'échos en Naruto...

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, donc. Toute l'équipe 7 (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi) se trouvait au restaurant Ichikaru, quand l'équipe de Kiba passa par là.

- Oh, mais qui voilà, ricana Kiba. Deux de nos trois chanteurs préférés...

- Si le troisième était là, tu serais probablement déjà mort, Kiba, dit d'une voix lasse Shino.

- Pas besoin que le troisième soit là, gueula Naruto. Kiba, je vais te faire ta fête!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux concernés commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers, au beau milieu de la rue, sous le regard consterné de leurs équipiers et entraîneurs respectifs.

- Na... Naruto, Kiba, fit timidement Hinata. Vous ne devriez pas... vous battre de la sorte.

En disant ceci, elle s'approcha d'eux, et se prit un coup malencontreux de la part de Kiba, ce qui eût le don de mettre Naruto en furie.

- Mais t'es vraiment complètement con, Kiba ! Tu pouvais pas te contrôler un peu ? C'est trop te demander ? rugit -il. Ça va, Hinata ? Il t'as pas fait trop mal ? demanda t -il en l'aidant à se relever.

Voir Naruto aux petits soins avec Hinata faisait souffrir Sasuke. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était jaloux, parce que la jalousie implique la colère... Là, il éprouvait juste de la souffrance.

Après que Kiba a présenté ses excuses, tous mangèrent au restaurant. L'équipe de Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru vint les y rejoindre, ainsi que l'équipe de Tenten, Lee et Neiji. Tous mangeaient et riaient (excepté Sasuke, Neiji et Shino, Icecube attitude oblige), quand deux hommes apparurent, l'un enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, l'autre recouvert d'un long manteau gris. Ils s'agissaient respectivement de Migurushii et de Aburakkoi.

- Salut la compagnie ! fit joyeusement Aburakkoi.

- Tu oublies qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas, même si toi tu les connais, dit Migurushii en riant légèrement.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Bon, ben bonjour Sasuke, alors !

- Bonjour Aburakkoi. fit un peu timidement Sasuke (faut le comprendre, il connaît pas du tout ce type, et ce type le connaît super bien ).

- Tu nous présente pas tes amis ? demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

- C'est à dire qu'on n'est pas vraiment ami, répondit Sasuke. Au fait, Naruto, sache que ces types t'ont sauvé la vie quand tu étais inconscient.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, ils m'ont aidé à m'enfuir, face à deux des ninjas du son...

- Et pourquoi les avoir sauvé ? demanda Kakashi d'un ton soupçonneux.

- C'était notre mission, répondit Migurushii.

- Et de quel village ninja êtes vous ? demanda à nouveau Kakashi. Je ne reconnais pas votre bandeau frontal...

- Nous ne venons pas d'un village ninja, répondit Aburakkoi.

- Pourtant votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu... Pourriez vous décliner vos identités ?

- Malheureusement non, fit Migurushii.

- Dans ce cas, je me dois de vous déclarer en état d'arrestation, déclara posément Kakashi. Car je suis quasiment certain que vos visages sont dans le Bingo Book (livres où sont recensés les plus grands criminels).

- Essayez seulement de nous arrêter... répondit Aburakkoi avec un ton rempli d'arrogance. Si on le voulait, ce village serait déjà réduit en cendres, des cadavres joncheraient le sol par centaines, et les pleurs d'enfants empliraient les murs de la cité tels une plainte funèbre... J'en jubile d'avance, conclut - il en se pourléchant les lèvres...

- Bon, intervint Migurushii. Tu vas arrêter de te la jouer psychopathe, et répondre comme une personne censée, okay le gros ?

- Tu casses mon effet là !

- Tu n'as pas d'effet.

- Mais euuuuuuh. Méchant.

Tous les ninjas présents étaient consternés par l'intelligence (ou plutôt l'absence d'intelligence) du dialogue qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux... Ino fût la première à réagir.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ?

Les deux antagonistes cessèrent aussitôt leur bavardage.

- Mine de rien, elle a raison cette petite peste, fit Aburakkoi.

- C'est qui la peste !

- C'est bon, le prend pas mal... Bon. J'ai une idée. Vu que vous avez à peu près tous l'air de vouloir savoir qui nous sommes; si nous réglions cela par un combat ? Si je vous juge d'un suffisamment bon niveau, je réponds à vos questions. Bien évidemment, vous avez aussi le droit de participer à notre petite bataille, Kakashi.

- Et si j'appelais simplement des Anbus pour vous arrêter ?

- Nous serions aussitôt libérés par l'intervention de l'Hokage.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Sakura.

- Si jamais on se retrouvait emprisonné, le village serait en grand danger, rétorqua Migurushii. De plus, actuellement, nous avons des intérêts communs. Aussi, il serait bête de nous faire arrêter... Et toi (tournant la tête vers Aburakkoi), est ce que tu as bien réfléchi aux conséquences de ce combat ? Si jamais ils gagnaient ?

- Et bien je leur dirai tout, ce n'est pas si grave...

- T'es vraiment inconscient, fit Migurushii en souriant.

- Complètement. Bon. On va régler les modalités du combat. J'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à réfléchir, alors on va faire simple. J'ai une clochette sur moi. Vous devrez tout faire pour la récupérer. Vous aurez même le droit de me tuer. On fera ça dans une heure, zone d'entraînement numéro 44. Si jamais vous gagnez, chacun d'entre vous aura le droit de poser une question, à laquelle je répondrai franchement. Si jamais je gagne... Non, je ne vois rien de spécial à demander, si jamais je gagne.

- Vous jouez alors que vous n'avez rien à gagner ? demanda Ino. Mais c'est complètement stupide !

- Ce type est stupide, de toutes façons, ajouta Neiji. Je me demande même si ça vaut la peine de se battre contre lui.

- Clair, ce serait trop relou... ajouta Shikamaru dans un soupir de fatigue.

- Flemmard, ajouta Sakura. Moi, ça m'intéresse, ce qu'il a à nous dire.

- Peuh... Un paumé pareil ne doit pas avoir grand chose à dire qui soit intéressant, dit Naruto.

- N'empêche qu'il a l'air fort, rétorqua Tenten. Ça me plairait de tester mes techniques contre ce type.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Tenten ! déclara Lee d'un air enjoué.

- Moi aussi, je meure d'envie de tester mes techniques... J'ai bien envie de me battre contre ce type, fit Kiba.

( pensées de Chouji : J'ai faim...)

( pensées Hinata : Ce type a l'air fort, mais en même temps, il paraît super gentil ... Et même un peu bête...)

(pensées Shino : Mes insectes réagissent curieusement... Ils semblent très impressionnés par cet homme. Il doit être puissant...)

- On accepte le duel, fit Sasuke.

Et alors que tous s'apprêtaient à reprocher à l'Uchiwa de prendre la décision en leur nom à tous, ils se turent, voyant l'expression de Sasuke. Tout son être exprimait la détermination. Et sa fureur emplissait l'atmosphère. Tous étaient impressionnés par Sasuke.

- J'ai une tonne de questions à vous poser, alors attendez vous au pire.

- Okay pour moi, répondit Aburakkoi. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je pense interdire l'intervention de maître Kakashi. Cela refroidit - il tes ardeurs ?

- Pas le moins du monde...

- Alors à dans une heure...

Migurushii et Aburakkoi disparurent dans un nuage de fumée...

- T'as vraiment de drôles d'amis, Sasuke, fit Naruto.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça...

Devant la zone d'entraînement numéro 44, nos deux fous discutaient.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as lancé ce défi stupide ?

- Pour m'amuser...

- Seulement pour ça ? Non... Je te sais capable de beaucoup de choses, juste pour le fun, mais là, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière... Et ça concerne ton petit protégé...

- Quel instinct ! Bravo, je te félicite !


	5. Le combat

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Tous les genins se trouvaient devant la zone d'entraînement 44. Il restait dix minutes avant le début du combat, et tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée d'Aburakkoi. Dix minutes plus tard exactement, celui ci apparut dans un nuage de fumée. 

- Bien, je constate que tout le monde est là... Bon, on récapitule les règles. J'ai sur moi une clochette. Votre but est de me prendre cette clochette. Tous les moyens sont bons. Par contre, si je vous mets tous K.O, le jeu est terminé, et vous aurez perdu. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Les genins acquiescèrent.

- Bon, reprit Aburakkoi. Il y a encore deux ou trois petits détails à régler. Lee, tu as l'autorisation de maître Gaï pour retirer tes poids d'entrainement. Je lui ai demandé, avant de venir.

- Okay ! Vous allez tous pouvoir admirer à nouveau mon superbe style de combat !

- Et toi, Sasuke, vient près de moi. On doit régler un dernier petit problème.

- Quel problème ? demanda le concerné.

Aburakkoi se tapota le cou, et Sasuke comprit aussitôt: Aburakkoi voulait faire quelque chose à la marque d'Orochimaru. Il s'approcha d'Aburakkoi.

- Qu'allez vous me faire ?

- Je vais te permettre d'utiliser tous les pouvoirs contenus dans le sceau, mais je vais en supprimer les effets négatifs. Tu pourras donc rester toi même en utilisant la marque au maximum de ses capacités.

Ayant dit ceci, Aburakkoi commença à faire des signes incantatoires. Puis, il s'écria: "Fûinjutsu, modification du scellé !" et apposa sa main sur la marque maudite. Aussitôt, Sasuke fut saisi d'une grande douleur à l'épaule, comme quand Orochimaru l'avait mordu... Puis, la douleur s'effaça.

- Mais qui êtes vous, pour avoir de tels pouvoirs ?

- ça, tu ne sauras que si tu me bats... répondit Aburakkoi en s'éloignant de plusieurs pas. Et bien messieurs, nous pouvons commencer...

À ces mots, tous les genins foncèrent alors sur lui.

Le combat avait à peine commencé depuis cinq minutes, tous les genins étaient déjà étalés au sol.

- Allons, allons... Je sais que vous valez mieux que ça, fit calmement Aburakkoi, en s'éloignant d'eux d'une vingtaine de mètres...

- Putain, c'est qui, ce type ? grogna rageusement Kiba... Il n'utilise que du Taijutsu, et il trouve le moyen de tous nous rétamer...

- Ce n'est pas du Taijutsu à proprement parler, fit Sakura en se relevant difficilement. Il utilise deux arts martiaux : l'Aïkido et le Tai-Chi...

- Le Tai-Chi, c'est pas une technique de relaxation, demanda Naruto ?

- Il s'agit aussi d'une technique de combat à l'origine du Kung-Fu...

- Tu en sais des choses, Sakura ! s'extasièrent Lee et Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire sûr ces arts martiaux ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Ce sont tous deux des arts défensifs. Il ne peut pas nous attaquer, il ne peut que nous pousser à l'attaquer. Et la pratique de ces deux arts rendent son périmètre difficilement franchissable. Toute personne voulant entrer dans son espace de combat risque de se faire repousser immédiatement au mieux, de se faire rompre les os au pire... Par contre, il ne bougera pas énormément, comme son art est défensif... il aura aussi tendance à négliger ses jambes.

- Ok, voici le plan.

Après les explications de Shikamaru, tout le monde se jetta une fois encore sur Aburakkoi. Mais à peine étaient ils arrivés à deux mètres de lui qu'ils rebroussèrent chemin, tandis qu'un nuage d'insecte en provenance de Shino s'abattait sur Aburakkoi, lui bouchant la vue et l'ouïe, tant le vacarme était énorme. Aburakkoi fit alors un revers de la main. Ce mouvement avait été fait avec tant de rapidité et de puissance, que le vent provoqué avait balayé tous les insectes. Mais Lee et Kiba avaient profité de la diversion pour s'attaquer aux jambes d'Aburakkoi... Celui ci fût contraint à sauter pour esquiver l'attaque. C'était le moment qu'attendaient Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten et Naruto pour intervenir, en lançant une salve de shurikens et de kunaïs, car en plein saut, il n'avait que peu de chances d'esquiver. Au même moment, Neiji, Hinata et Chouji l'attauqaient dans le dos. Et étonnamment, il ne chercha même pas à esquiver. Il encaissa les coups sans broncher, et même en souriant, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Quand il atterrit, il se retourna vers les genins, lentement, en souriant.

- C'est tout ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre ?

- Si vous insistez, souffla une voix dans son dos.

Shikamaru se tenait derrière lui, et était en train de composer les signes nécessaires pour effectuer la manipulation des ombres. Bientôt, le corps d'Aburakkoi se retrouva complètement paralysé.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, fit Ino, qui commença à entrer dans l'esprit du prisonnier...

Mais à peine Ino avait elle versé son esprit dans le corps d'Aburakkoi, que celui ci se mit à crier, à hurler ! Une frayeur intense semblait l'habiter... Les genins présents comprirent que ce n'était pas Aburakkoi qui criait, mais Ino... Alors, les lèvres entrouvertes d'Aburakkoi se fendirent en un sourire carnassier. Son regard était celui d'un fauve déchaîné qui n'attendait qu'une chose : fondre sur sa proie, pour la déchiqueter entre ses crocs... Ses mains, quant à elles, étaient en train de composer le signe de rupture, permettant à l'esprit d'Ino de réintégrer son corps.

- Fais... Fais attention à toi, Shika, réussit elle à articuler... Son esprit... est habité par... quelque chose... quelque chose qui ne demande qu'à nous mettre en pièce !

C'est alors que l'aura de gentillesse qui émanait d'Aburakkoi disparut complètement, faisant place à une aura terrifiante, remplit de rage et de haine à l'encontre des genins... Mais ce qui était le plus terrifiant, c'était son sourire... Un sourire démoniaque, qui promettait mille tortures à ses assaillants. Alors, un flot de chakra immense jaillit de son corps... Un flot si puissant que la manipulation des ombres en fût brisé... Shikamaru en resta paralysé... Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une faible biche sous les yeux d'un tigre affamé, alors qu'Aburakkoi se rapprochait, lentement... pour finalement se détourner de lui, et se diriger vers les autres.

- Et bien, et bien... Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment doués... Vous êtes vraiment fun à avoir, comme adversaires. Mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'amuser encore plus que ça...

Tout en parlant, l'animosité qui était en lui se dissipait.

- Au fait, reprit il, Ino, évite de recommencer... La prochaine fois, ton esprit pourrait être détruit par... ce que tu as vu. Bon. On reprend ?

Mais les genins ne bougèrent pas. Ils restaient encore effrayés, sous le choc. La pression qui s'était dégagé d'Aburakkoi leur avait fait une trop forte impression. Ils s'apprêtaient à renoncer. Mais à cet instant, Sasuke intervint.

- Évidemment qu'on reprend, souffla t-il.

- Mais t'es malade ? gueula Kiba. Ce type est bien trop fort pour nous ! On ne va jamais arriver à le battre !

- Je lui prendrai cette clochette ! Avec ou sans vous !

- Bravo, Sasuke. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... Cependant, comme je commence à m'ennuyer, je crois que je vais avoir envie de te tuer. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

À ces mots, Sasuke s'élança sûr Aburakkoi, et fit s'abattre sur lui une gigantesque boule de feu. Et alors que les flammes se dissipaient, Sasuke lança une rafale de shurikens à l'encontre de celui qui se dressait au milieu des flammes... Celui ci, d'un revers de la main, balaya tous les projectiles. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Tandis que son opposant se rapprochait, il continuait à lancer des flammes vers lui, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres. Mais inexorablement, Aburakkoi se rapprochait.

Sasuke comprit qu'il ne réussirait pas à le vaincre comme ça, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Aburakkoi ne se trouvait plus qu'à cinq mètres de Sasuke. Soudain, une dizaine de Naruto fondirent sur Aburakkoi, armes en main. Aburakkoi composa alors un signe des mains, tout en disant " Karyû Endan, l'embrasement infernal du dragon". Les flammes qui surgirent de sa bouche carbonisèrent tous les clones. Mais dans le même temps, Naruto avait fait le rasengan, et s'était placé dans le dos de son adversaire. En parfaite synchronisation avec lui, Sasuke avait fait le chidori. Tous deux fonçaient maintenant vers l'homme en face d'eux. À cet instant, le regard d'Aburakkoi changea. En un éclair, il avait saisi les poignets de ses deux assaillants, et par un mouvement du buste, les avait projeté au loin, tout en leur brisant le bras.

- Bon, si vous continuez à ne pas vous battre sérieusement, je vais vraiment me fâcher. Je crois que je vais devoir forcer un peu les choses... Voilà le marché. Si vous n'arrivez pas à prendre la clochette avant ce soir, je détruirai _ce qu'il y a en vous._ Je suis assez clair, Naruto ? Sasuke ?

- On ne peut plus clair, dit Naruto.

Après avoir dit ces mots, une aura rouge comme le sang se dégagea de Naruto, et commença à prendre la forme d'un renard. De son côté, Sasuke commençait à se métamorphoser en un véritable démon...

C'est alors qu'une douce mélodie emplit à nouveau l'air. Un chant sans paroles s'était élevé, et emplissait les lieux. Un chant triste et beau, un chant mélancolique... qui se changea en un chant guerrier, quoique toujours rempli d'une certaine tristesse. Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient figés. Aucun des deux ne savaient d'où provenait ce chant. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils étaient bien. Leurs esprit venaient de pénétrer dans un monde blanc et silencieux. C'est alors qu'une image se forma. Ou plus précisément, un souvenir... Celui de leur combat, au pied de la cascade. Et les douloureux sentiments ressentis ce jour là rejaillirent, avec une intensité fulgurante. Un goût atrocement amer montait dans leur bouche, en même temps que les larmes dans leurs yeux. La culpabilité... Tous deux se sentaient coupables. Et tous deux sentaient encore une rage bouillante dans leurs entrailles. C'est alors qu'Aburakkoi apparut devant eux.

- Je sens que vous allez me détester pour vous avoir fait revivre ça. Alors, vous allez canaliser ces sentiments sur moi...

Aucun des autres genins ne se doutaient de ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis, en un instant, Sasuke et Naruto foncèrent vers Aburakkoi. Et l'affrontement commença. Le combat qui s'en suivit fit trembler la terre et le ciel, tant il était violent. Les trois opposants étaient déchaînés, on aurait dit qu'un ouragan s'abattait à l'endroit de la rencontre. Jamais Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient autant été en phase l'un envers l'autre, pas même lors de leur dernier face à face. Leurs esprits étaient encore dans ce monde blanc, mais ils avaient comme fusionné. Ils étaient en parfaite synchronisation, tant au niveau corporel, leurs coups étant parfaitement coordonnés, qu'au niveau spirituel, leurs esprits étant en parfaite symbiose. Ils partageaient les mêmes impression, les mêmes sensations, ils ressentaient ce qu'éprouvait l'autre. Une sorte d'extase naissait en eux, un profond sentiment de paix et de bien-être s'emparait de leur âme... De cette fusion spirituelle, naissait une complicité visible, qui mettait à mal Aburakkoi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci riait intérieurement. Non seulement son combat était passionnant, mais son plan fonctionnait. Car ce lien qui s'était établi entre Naruto et Sasuke était de son fait. Lorsqu'il les avait tous deux saisi en même temps, il avait crée une jonction spirituelle. Et quand ses deux adversaires s'oubliaient dans le combat, alors ils se retrouvaient dans une sorte d'unité, qui les remplissait de bien-être, malgré la situation.

De loin, Migurushii regardait la scène.

- Aburakkoi semble vraiment s'amuser, dit-il à deux ombres placées derrière lui.

- C'est clair. Il prend son pied ! répondit une ombre sur un ton réjoui.

- N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux, de le laisser continuer ? demanda l'autre sur un ton plus sombre.

- Tu veux dire, pour ses adversaires ? interrogea la première ombre. Oh, non... Ils ne sont pas assez forts pour qu'il se lâche complètement. Il n'y a que face à nous qu'il se lâche, et encore...

- Premièrement, tu sais bien que même s'il ne se lâche pas complètement, il est parfois suffisamment excité pour perdre le contrôle momentanément. Deuxièmement, je pensais plus aux conséquences, s'il perdait...

- Tu veux intervenir, et gâcher son plaisir ? demanda Migurushii.

- Précisément.

- Pourquoi aimez vous tellement vous faire chier l'un l'autre ?

- C'est notre raison d'être.

Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke et Naruto commençait à être mort de fatigue. Ils avaient balancé tout ce qu'ils avaient, mais Aburakkoi avait résisté à tout. Les autres genins, eux, étaient héberlués par le spectacle. Soudain, une forme noire et une ombre drapée de rouge surgirent de nulle part. Celles-ci fondirent sur Aburakkoi, qui les repoussa plus loin d'un revers de la main. Puis, Aburakkoi éclata de rire.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Ino.

- Des amis à nous, répondit Migurushii, en apparaissant derrière les genins.

- Et ils sont intervenus pour nous aider ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Non, dit Migurushii. Vous avez perdu. La clochette a été prise par quelqu'un d'autre que vous. En conséquence, vous n'aurez aucune information sur nous...

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont intervenus, déclara Aburakkoi. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques.

- Exactement, répondit posément Migurushii.

- Et tu ne les as pas arrêtés ?

- Je ne t'ai pas arrêté toi, pourquoi les aurai-je arrêté eux ? Et puis, on a à faire, là. On a rendez-vous chez l'Hokage.

- Bon, allons-y, alors...

Tous deux disparurent sous le regard abattu des genins.


	6. réunion

chapitre 6: Réunion chez l'Hokage

La princesse Tsunade était en train de se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté le poste d'Hokage, au vu de toutes les charges administratives, quand un vent glacial ,qui fit s'envoler tous les papiers, se leva dans la pièce. Par une sorte de miracle, tous les papiers retombèrent parfaitement classés.

- Oh, vous êtes déjà là ? demanda Tsunade sans se retourner, alors que quatre personnes venaient d'apparaître derrière elle.

- Oui. Mon petit jeu s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu, se lamenta Aburakkoi.

- Ton petit jeu était stupide et dangereux, trancha aussitôt l'homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci était habillé entièrement de noir, avec un long pardessus. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, et il portait des lunettes noires. Il devait mesurer 1m90.

- C'est bon, Akunin. C'était pas si terrible, répondit l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il portait un long manteau pourpre à motifs. Il avait une chemise noire, des gants noirs et un pantalon noir aussi. Il portait une chaîne dorée, avec un pendentif doré incrusté d'un rubis en son centre.

- Arrête de le défendre, Hikari... sussura Akunin d'une voix dure.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, se défendit Aburakkoi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune chance de me dérober la clochette.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, rugit Akunin. Le type qui parie le plus sur les probabilités proches de zéro, c'est bien toi, non ?

- C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI, CES DISPUTES ? hurla Tsunade. On n'est pas là pour ça.

- Pourquoi on est là, déjà ? demanda Hikari.

- Toi aussi t'as oublié ? Tape m'en cinq, mon frère, se réjouit Aburakkoi.

- Bon, reprit Migurushii tandis que Hikari et Aburakkoi se tapaient la main, Tsunade, nous sommes là parce que tu nous as convoqué. Qu'as tu à nous demander ?

- Je voudrai savoir, depuis quand êtes vous en liberté à nouveau ?

- Un peu avant que tu ne deviennes Hokage, les chefs des plus grands villages cachés ont décidé de nous faire libérer, afin que nous veillons sur la paix et l'équilibre entre les nations.

-Étant donné que les sièges des chefs de Konoha et Suna n'étaient pas occupés, ces villages n'ont pas été consultés. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Tu le sais, non ?

- C'est la version officielle. Je veux savoir quand est-ce que vous vous êtes vraiment libérés...

- Depuis un an environ, répondit placidement Aburakkoi. On a réussi à se défaire du sort de cryogénisation qu'on nous a imposé...

- Comment ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ce sort a été imposé par les chefs de tous les villages cachés d'époque ! Les plus puissants ninjas du monde, en somme !

- Bon, pemièrement, Aburakkoi, t'étais pas censé lui avouer ça, dit Akunin d'un air blasé. Deuxièmement, les plus puissants ninjas du monde moins une dizaine de personne, à savoir le trio légendaire, les membres de l'Akatsuki, et nos chers maîtres ninjas...

- De plus, vous avez oublié à qui vous aviez lancé le sort, dit joyeusement Migurushii.

- Bon, d'accord. Ensuite, pourquoi avez vous décidé d'établir votre base d'action à Konoha ?

- Tout simplement parce que la situation du village fait office de détonateur à de nouvelles guerres, dit Akunin. L'instabilité ambiante va se faire ressentir encore plus durement. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Konoha a toujours été le village le plus favorable à la paix. Si le village tombe...

- La paix s'effondrera avec lui, conclut Tsunade. Je comprends mieux. Troisième question, quelle est votre mission, concrètement ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas tout te dire, reprit Hikari, mais nous avons pour charge de faire office d'enseignants, puisque les ninjas de Konoha actifs ont tous des missions. Si le niveau d'enseignement baisse, le niveau des futurs ninjas baissera, et la force du village s'amoindrira.

- On peut aussi aider pour des missions de grandes envergures à but non lucratif. Donc, purement pour défendre la paix.

- Voilà. Peut on disposer ?

- Faites, faites... Au fait, Aburakkoi, ce que tu m'as demandé à propos de Naruto et Sasuke, tu veux que je le fasse tout de suite ?

- Je veux bien, oui. Partez devant, vous autre. J'en ai pour dix minutes maximum.

- Ok, on y va...

Ses trois compagnons disparurent. Puis, il se tourna vers Tsunade.

- Quel génial prétexte pour me retenir...

- Tu es sûr que les autres ne nous espionnent pas ?

- Non, Migurushii a dû leur donner un prétexte.

- Il est au courant ?

- Il a tout de suite dû comprendre. Je lui ai demandé d'inventer un prétexte aux yeux des autres. Ils pensent que tu es en train de me nommer responsable de l'entraînement des genins.

- C'est vachement pratique, votre communication par la pensée...

- Merci, on a eu du mal à le mettre au point.

- Bon. J'aimerai te demander... Comment vous êtes vous réveillés ?

- C'est moi qui me suis réveillé le premier, grâce à mes techniques de chamane. Si mon corps était endormi, mon esprit était parfaitement éveillé. J'ai eu tout le loisir d'expérimenter de nouvelles techniques dans le monde des esprits, pour réveiller mon corps. Puis, j'ai réveillé les autres, quand mon corps a retrouvé toutes ses facultés.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être montré ? Personne n'a de réelle autorité sur vous. Si le moindre village vous avait défié, vous l'auriez réduit en cendres...

- On en a profité pour s'entraîner. En réalité, une vieille prophétie est sûr le point de s'accomplir. Aussi, on commence à se préparer. Le fait que les autres vieux cons soient venus nous réveiller nous sert de faux motif...

- Ne les traite pas de vieux cons, ce sont des chefs de village respectables...

- Si tu veux. Ça ne me concerne pas. Je suis là pour m'amuser avec Sasuke ! dit il avec un air franchement puéril.

- T'es irrécupérable...

- Akunin me le dit souvent. Et il rajoute toujours "le comble, c'est que t'as pas envie d'être récupéré."

- Akunin et toi êtes toujours à vous opposer...

- C'est notre raison d'être...

- Je me demande quand même comment ça se fait que le plus fort des douze fous, classé comme le plus dangeureux des groupes ninjas, puisse être aussi cinglé.

- J'en sais rien, tout le monde a renoncé à vouloir me comprendre, même moi. Et puis, c'est pas pour rien que je suis un des douze fous... Cinglés, nous le sommes tous.

Pendant ce temps, en ville, les genins étaient en train de manger un morceau, et commentaient leur mystérieux adversaire et ses accolytes.

- Moi je pense, dit Kiba, qu'il s'agit de dangereux psychopathes, et que si l'Hokage ne dit rien, c'est qu'elle a trop peur que le village soit réduit en cendres.

- N'importe quoi, râla Shikamaru. Ce village compte quand même de très bons éléments, et ça m'étonnerait que le village se laisse effrayer de la sorte. Non, ils appartiennent sans doute à une organisation alliée à Konoha.

- Ils étaient pas assez nets pour être de simples alliés de Konoha, dit Naruto. Ce sont peut être des camarades de casinos de la vieille.

- Arrête d'insulter l'Hokage comme ça, rugit Sakura en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

- Mais, heu... se plaignit Naruto. Bon, moi, je vais m'entraîner. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vaincre Aburakkoi.

Ayant dit ceci, il se leva et partit, puis revint.

- Heu... commença t-il très intelligemment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Naruto, demanda Sakura l'air agacé.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit Sasuke en se levant.

Ils s'en allèrent tous deux, sous le regard absaourdi de Sakura. Pour Sasuke, la question silencieuse de Naruto était très claire : "tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi ?" Avant, Naruto aurait tout fait pour éviter d'avoir à s'abaisser de la sorte. Mais depuis leur combat contre Aburakkoi et leur "connexion", ils avaient du mal à être l'un sans l'autre. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était pas du désir. Peut être était-ce un genre d'amitié assez spécial.Peut être que ce lien leur faisait ressentir tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire, par pudeur, par honte, par gêne.

Une fois arrivés au terrain d'entraînement, ils se battîrent sans préavis. Ils commençaient une bataille, dont ils ne voulaient jamais connaître la fin. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir se mesurer de la sorte toute l'éternité. Mais à défaut de l'éternité, ils se battraient jusqu'à la fin du jour. Sans haine, sans reproches, juste avec cette envie de se sentir vivant, et de sentir l'autre vivant. Quitte à en mourir ce soir.

Pour Sasuke, ce duel n'était que pur plaisir. Plaisir de se mesurer à la seule personne de son niveau. Plaisir de se sentir en fusion avec Naruto. Plaisir de pouvoir apprécier la sensation électrique qu'il éprouvait quand il touchait peau de son opposant...

Sakura, Hinata, et Tentent passèrent par le terrain d'entraînement. Elles voulaient savoir ce qu'il advenait de leurs amis. Et le spectacle qu'elles vîrent les laissa sans voix. Le couchant du soleil illuminait d'une lueur orangée les deux opposants à l'apogée de leur affrontement. Tous deux fonçaient l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils volaient dans les airs, poings prêt à frapper. Une lueur de plaisir, de paix, et en même temps de folie brillait dans leurs regards. Un nuage de chakra les entourait. Mais ce chakra n'était pas agressif. Il était rempli d'un profond sentiment de paix... peut être même d'amour. Un amour qui ne pouvait se vivre qu'à travers les combats. Une paix enivrante qui ne pouvait être vécue qu'en affrontant l'autre. Un lien à toute épreuve qui s'éprouvait par cet étrange rituel qu'était ce genre de bataille. Et lorsque le dernier coup fût donné, ils s'effondrèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre...


	7. début de l'entraînement

Sasuke et Naruto se réveillèrent tous deux au beau milieu de la nuit dans leur chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Naruto.

- Aucune idée... Quelqu'un a dû nous ramener, répondit Sasuke.

- Exact, répondit une voix dans l'ombre.

Les deux amis/ennemis sursautèrent.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi, dit Aburakkoi en apparaissant devant eux, tout sourire.

- Un jour, il faudra que tu apprennes à rencontrer des gens de manière normale... railla Sasuke. C'est toi qui nous a ramené ?

- Non, ce sont Sakura, Hinata et Ino. Il faudra d'ailleurs que vous les remercier, ajouta t-il en s'installant à la fenêtre, pour regarder la lune. Dormez maintenant. Rhoshidah...

À ce dernier mot, les deux compagnons tombèrent dans un profond sommeil, comme par magie. Aburakkoi les observa, durant plusieurs minutes. Il constata que, dans son sommeil, Naruto avait rejoint Sasuke sur son matelas et s'était collé à lui. Aburakkoi était assez surpris, d'ailleurs. Normalement, la jonction et la fusion spirituelle ne donnait pas lieu à une attirance aussi... durable. Naruto et Sasuke n'auraient même pas dû se battre l'un contre l'autre dans le déisr de revivre cette symbiose, mais le fait que inconsciemment, Naruto cherche encore la présence de Sasuke était tout à fait surprenant. Il fallait croire que ce sort avait des effets secondaires très appréciables.

Aburakkoi sortit sur le toit de l'appartement, pour respirer un peu. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Le point sur sa vie, sur ses intentions, sur sa stratégie pour mettre ses protégés ensemble... Puis, adossé à un mur, il se perdit une fois de plus dans la contemplation de la lune. À cet instant, Migurushii et Hikari apparurent.

- Tiens donc... Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda Aburakkoi d'une voix lasse.

- Pour te surveiller, répondit Migurushii sur un ton monocorde. Akunin craint que tu ne fasses des bêtises.

- Il a pas fini de s'inquiéter, dit Aburakkoi en riant. Mais, ajouta t-il sur le ton de la colère, alors que ses yeux s'embrasèrent de fureur, depuis quand vous obéissez à Akunin, tous les deux ? Le seul leader au sein des douze fous, c'est toi, Hikari...

- Calme toi un peu, lui répondit Hikari, exaspéré. Premièrement, le fait que je sois le leader désigné ne change en rien un fait : vous êtes tous libres, et chacune de vos voix dirige le groupe. Je suis juste la voix la plus écoutée... Et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Ensuite, c'était une blague. Faut pas te fâcher comme ça, mon vieux. Non, en fait, Migurushii et Akunin doivent partir en mission pour Konoha.

- C'est vrai, dit Migurushii. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, maintenant. À plus tard. Et soyez sage.

Il s'en alla juste avant de recevoir une salve de kunaïs et de shurikens de la part des deux autres, outrés par ce conseil. Puis, Hikari s'installa juste à côté d'Aburakkoi.

- À quoi pensais tu, juste avant qu'on n'arrive ?

- Je me demandais si je ne devais pas écarter les obstacles sur ma route, déclara pensivement Aburakkoi. Pour le moment, Hinata est accro à Naruto, et Sakura à Sasuke. Je dois donc faire en sorte que ce ne soit plus le cas.

- Parfois, t'es vraiment un monstre. Manipuler les gens comme ça... Et essaye pas de me dire que tu fais ça pour le bien de tous. Je te connais trop bien pour que ce genre de choses marche avec moi.

En disant ça, Hikari avait commencé à frotter sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aburakkoi, à la manière d'un chat qui quémanderait un câlin. D'ailleurs, il commençait à imiter le ronronnement d'un félin.

- Tu sais que c'est assez désagréable, ce que tu me fais ? dit Aburakkoi avec un air crispé. Sentir tes cheveux titiller mon épaule, c'est pas top...

- Mais à part ça, ça te gêne pas trop, pas vrai ?

- Non, pas plus que ça... J'ai l'habitude.

Hikari saisit la main de son interlocuteur, et commença à déposer dessus des baisers papillons.

- Tu sais, tout le monde va finir par croire que t'es amoureux de moi, dit Aburakkoi avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je m'en fous. Tout le monde sait que j'aime ma fiancée, et que pour rien au monde la quitterai. Et tu m'attires pas du tout, ajouta t-il en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou.

- T'es vachement convaincant comme ça...

- De toutes façons, tu le sais bien. Je ne suis ni bi, ni homo.

- Exact... Le comble, c'est que tu dis la vérité quand tu dis ça.

À cet instant, Hikari prit la tête d'Aburakkoi et commença doucement à approcher ses lèvres... L'espace d'une nano-seconde, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Hikari, à cet extrêmement bref contact, recula vivement la tête.

- Argh... J'ai perdu...

- Et oui. T'as craqué avant moi, fit Aburakkoi en souriant. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je tolère tes petits jeux.

- Je sais pas non plus... Tu comptes rester longtemps sur ce toit ?

- Jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre...

- T'es là pour un bout de temps, alors.

- Dis moi, Hikari, tu voudrais pas m'aider à mettre ces deux là ensemble ? Migurushii a pas envie de le faire.

- Ouais, moi je veux bien t'y aider... même si je sens que ce ne serait pas... juste. Mais dans ce cas, soit franc avec moi. À part pour le fun, tu dois bien avoir une autre idée derrière la tête, pour vouloir à tout prix les mettre ensemble.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?Ce ne sont pourtant pas mes premières victimes. Et j'ai envers eux autant d'enthousiasme à me mêler de leurs affaires qu'avec les autres.

- Mais avant, tu ne demandais pas d'aide, renchérit Hikari.

- Bon... Je te l'accorde. En fait, j'ai l'impression que ce sont eux que désigne la prohétie... Non. Rectification. J'ai envie que ce soit eux. Et ils accompliront la prophétie.

- Encore cette histoire... Pourquoi veux tu à tout prix qu'elle s'accomplisse ?

- Désolé, mais ça, ça ne regarde que moi.

Un long silence paisible s'installa. Puis, Hikari reprit la parole.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, exactement ?

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Sasuke fût surpris de trouver Naruto endormi contre lui. L'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit fût de s'éloigner brutalement... Mais quand il senti le souffle chaud de Naruto sur sa peau, il renonça à cette idée, et approfondi le contact en se collant encore plus à son vis à vis. Il appréciait sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Il aimait la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette étreinte. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commença à enlacer son ami. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, pour mieux savourer ce que ses sens lui faisaient vivre. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Naruto s'était réveillé ...

- J'apprécie le traitement, Sasuke... dit il avec un large sourire.

Sasuke sursauta en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait...

- Désolé, je... Je ne voulais pas...

- T'inquiètes. T'as dû me prendre pour une sorte de doudou géant dans ton sommeil.

- C'est toi qui t'es rapproché, baka...

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit il en rougissant un peu... Rougissement qui se fit surprendre par Sasuke.

- Bon, on ne va pas rester couché toute la journée. Si on allait s'entraîner ? proposa Sasuke.

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient à nouveau sûr le terrain d'entraînement. Cette fois-ci, ils ne se battaient plus. Chacun restait seul dans son coin, à peaufinner ses techniques. Curieusement, une vague de chaleur avait surgi, durant la matinée, ce qui les avait forcé à se mettre torse nu, pour pouvoir supporter la température. Quand ils n'en purent plus, ils firent une pause...

- Chuis crevé, s'écria Naruto. T'aurais pas de l'eau, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- T'as de la chance, j'ai apporté ma gourde.

Naruto s'aspergea d'eau, afin de rafraîchir tout son corps. Les gouttes s'écoulaient sensuellement sur lui, faisant miroiter sa peau. Sasuke était comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Si Naruto avait voulu se faire violer sur place, il n'aurait pas agi autrement. S'arrachant avec difficulté de ce spectacle de rêve, Sasuke se leva et s'étira, en tournant le dos à Naruto. Il sentit son regard posé sur lui... Peut être n'était-ce qu'un fantasme. Mais il n'allait pas louper cette chance. À son tour, il s'aspergea d'eau, en faisant rouler ses muscles de manière lancinante et sensuelle. Le regard de Naruto lui brûlait la peau, plus encore que les rayons du soleil. Puis, il fit volte face, et regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. Le temps et l'espace se figèrent. Une poignée de secondes s'écoula, mais il semblait pour les deux garçons que cet instant avait duré une éternité. Puis, Naruto brisa le silence.

- On reprend l'entraînement ?

- Si tu veux, grogna en réponse Sasuke.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hikari arriva sur le terrain, vêtu de son habituel manteau pourpre flamboyant. En le voyant, Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Naruto, alors que Sasuke craignait que cette réponse ne confirme ses craintes.

- Je me nomme Hikari. Je suis un ami d'Aburakkoi.

Les craintes de Sasuke se retrouvaient confirmées.

- Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je viens vous entraîner... répondit-il simplement. Jiraiya ne pourra pas assurer ton entraînement, Naruto, ni Kakashi le tien, Sasuke. Quant à Sakura, elle s'entraîne avec Tsunade. Aburakkoi aurait adoré vous entraîner, mais il est occupé. Alors je le remplace.

- Et si on n'a pas envie d'être entraînés par vous ?

Hikari sourit. Il savait que ces deux là étaient des têtes brulées.

- Je vous forcerai, dit il avec un sourire malicieux. Sôru, murmura t-il pour lui même.

Aussitôt, Hikari disparut de leurs champ de vision. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent projetés dix mètres plus loin par Hikari d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis, avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint le sol, Hikari les projeta en l'air d'un coup de pied. Quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, alors que Naruto et Sasuke étaient encore dans les airs, dans l'incapacité de se rétablir correctement pour le moment, Hikari avait sauté à leur hauteur, avant de les faire s'écraser au sol avec un autre coup de pied. Mais avant qu'ils ne touchent la terre ferme, Hikari les avait empoignés par le col et envoyés valser dix mètres plus loin.

Sasuke et Naruto n'en revenaient pas. Toute l'action qui venait de se dérouler avait duré une poignée de secondes. Soudainement, ils prirent conscience de leur impuissance face à cet homme qui dégageait une pression monstrueuse. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il envoya sur Hikari une énorme boule de feu, que celui-ci esquiva sans peine. Mais Sasuke avait profité de la diversion pour se rapprocher d'Hikari, alors qu'il avait réalisé son chidori.

Personne ne pouvait esquiver un chidori d'aussi près. Personne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait cru Sasuke, avant qu'Hikari ne se volatilise dans un tourbillon de parchemins explosifs, qui explosèrent sur l'Uchiwa. Hikari était réapparu derrière Naruto, en lui maintenant un kunaï sous a gorge.

- Alors, vous m'acceptez comme entraîneur momentané ?

Pendant ce temps, un homme se rapprochait silencieusement de la demeure des Hyûga. Personne n'avait jamais vu cet homme dans le village, mais tout le monde s'en moquait. Ces derniers temps, voir un étranger se balader dans le village était devenu monnaie courante.

En voyant cet homme s'approcher du domaine, un garde des Hyûga l'interpella.

- Qui es tu ? Et que fais tu ici, étranger ?

Au même moment, à l'intérieur, Hinata subissait un entraînement avec son père, Hiashi. Et c'était catastrophique. Son père ne cessait de la rabrouer avec insistance, lui disant qu'elle était nullissime, la honte de la famille et de la branche aînée... Il rajoutait que c'était un comble que la cadette donne l'exemple à sa grande soeur (en parlant d'Hannabi).

- Tu es le pire élève que j'ai jamais eu, conclut-il.

- À moins que ce ne soient les méthodes du maître qui soient médiocres, gronda une voix sévère.

Un homme de grande taille, musclé, aux très longs cheveux gris-bleus, vêtu d'un long manteau noir en cuir, sur des vêtements de la même couleur. Il avait des gants, sur lequel étaient disposés des plaques de métal au niveau des métacarpiens. Ses yeux étaient bleus, mais d'un bleu froid comme la glace

- Vous sous entendez que je suis un mauvais professeur ?

- Je ne le sous entends pas, je l'affirme, répondit l'homme, toujours avec sa voix sévère.

- Avant que je ne vous latte sévèrement, dites moi à qui j'ai l'honneur de parler.

- Au type qui, sans être ninja, vient de terrasser toute votre garde.

Il ouvrit alors en grand la porte du dojo. En effet, derrière lui, une dizaine de gardes s'étalaient en piteux état. Et personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu faire ça.

Hinata, stupéfaite, admirait véritablement cet homme. Il dégageait un charisme certain, mais en même temps, on sentait émaner de lui une gentillesse profonde, masquée par ce ton et cette allure sévère. Soudain, elle remarqua que trois des gardes s'étaient relevés silencieusement. Sans un bruit, ils se jetèrent sur l'étranger, de dos. Mais celui-ci, comme s'il avait senti le coup venir, fit un salto avant, saisissant les poings de deux de ses adversaires, et décochant dans le même temps un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du troisième. Terminant son salto, il projeta avec force ceux qu'il avait saisi contre le mur d'en face, juste aux côtés d'Hinata.

C'est alors que d'autres membres des Hyuga arrivèrent. Tous s'étaient mis en cercle autour de lui. Et dans un même mouvement, ils chargèrent, la paume gorgée de chakra. Tout se joua en quelques secondes. L'invité surprise esquiva tous les coups, sans sortir du cercle tracé par les Hyuga, tournoyant tel une tornade, et en même temps, frappait de ses doigts divers points sur le corps de ses nombreux adversaires.

Quelques instants plus tard, les Hyuga qui l'avaient attaqué tombèrent comme des feuilles.

- Comment as tu pu... commença Hiashi, ahuri. Ah, je vois... Tu es un des pratiquants de la montagne aux quatre dieux...

- Exact.

- Tu n'as donc pas de nom.

- Encore exact.

Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait devant elle. Mais qui était cet homme ? Et qu'était-ce donc que cette montagne aux quatre dieux ?

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda sèchement Hiashi.

- Un ami, qui connaît bien l'état actuel de la famille Hyûga, m'a demandé de prendre Hinata comme élève. En effet, ce n'est pas avec votre méthode qu'Hinata progressera. Aussi...

- Je refuse de vous laisser ma fille.

- Avouez plutôt que ce serait avantageux. Je compte lui enseigner des techniques enseignées sur la montagne aux quatre dieux. Dont des techniques médicales. Nos techniques alliées aux votre, avec en plus des notions médicales, deviendrait une arme redoutable. Alors ?

- Vu sous cet angle... J'accepte.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider. C'est à Hinata. Je ne la prendrai comme élève que si elle accepte mon enseignement. Car, pour qu'elle puisse réellement progresser, elle doit m'accepter au fond d'elle même comme son maître. Sinon, je ne lui transmettrai que du vide...

Hinata fût surprise... Ne sachant que faire, elle rearda son père, qui la fixait maintenant avec des yeux sévères. Mais l'homme intervint.

- N'essayez pas d'influencer sa décision. Hinata, regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi ce que tu veux réellement faire

Hinata se plongea alors dans les yeux de cet étranger. Aux premiers abord, ils semblaient froids et durs comme la glace. Mais elle, qui était une Hyûga, savait voir au-delà des apparences. Elle vit que, malgré son air autoritaire, c'était au fond quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné. Il ne jouait les durs que pour impressionner son père. Aussi, elle se laissa séduire par l'idée de suivre cet homme.

- J'accepte, dit Hinata.

- Parfait. Je repasserai te prendre demain. Nous logerons à a bordure du village. Prends le minimum pour trois semaines.

Et l'étranger s'en alla.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient exténués. Hikari, au niveau de l'entraînement, leur avait fait subir l'enfer. Après les avoir vidé tous deux de leur chakra , il les avait forcé à esquiver ses coups. Certes, il avait diminué sa vitesse, par rapport à quand il les avait attaqué, mais ils avaient toujours du mal à le suivre des yeux. Puis, après ses coups, c'étaient des projectiles (dont des bombes) qu'ils avaient à éviter. Si leurs membres n'avaient pas étés engourdis par le manque de chakra, ils auraient pu espérer en éviter quelques uns de plus... Enfin, il les exerça à pratiquer des techniques raiton (art de manipuler la foudre), même avec des réserves de chakra en piteux états.

- Bon, les jeunes, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Mangez bien, et surtout dormez bien.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, vous pouvez nous dire à quoi ça sert de nous vider comme ça ?

- Mais ça tombe sous le sens. Je vous entraîne à vous battre dans des conditions extrêmes, de cette façon, votre endurance physique et psychique augmentent. Et en vous entraînant régulièrement de cette façon, c'est votre niveau global qui va augmenter. Bon. À demain...

Le soir venu, Hikari se rendit à la bordure de Konoha. Il vit dans une clairière un homme en train d'aménager un terrain d'entraînement. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, bleu-gris. Il était grand et musclé. Il portait un long manteau noir. Sa peau était pâle...

- Intéressant, comme terrain d'entraînement, dit Hikari.

- Merci.

- N'oublie pas, ton but premier est de faire en sorte que le coeur d'Hinata révèle son attirance envers...

- Je sais, merci. Je sais qu'elle doit se rendre compte qu'elle se trompe quand elle pense être amoureuse de Naruto. Je pense être mieux placé que toi pour le savoir, puisque c'est moi qui...

- On ne sait jamais. Surtout avec toi.


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre 08

Naruto et Sasuke dormaient quand, très tard dans la nuit, Aburakkoi arriva dans la chambre, sans faire le moindre bruit. Ils étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre D'après ce que lui avait dit Hikari, ils avaient subi l'enfer. Trois semaines à ce rythme, et ils gagneraient énormément en force. Ou alors, ils seraient réduits à l'état de légume. Mais, connaissant ces deux là, ils s'adapteraient.

Aburakkoi les regarda longuement, avec une expression d'amusement sur le visage. Puis, il murmura : " Rakolmigad Nelchael ". À ces mots, une pâle lueur commença à se répandre lentement dans la pièce. De petites lumières blanches commencèrent à scintiller avec douceur, à la manière de lucioles, et voletèrent dans la chambre. Une brise tendre et légère souffla, faisant se soulever les rideaux. Puis, les lumières se réunirent autour de Sasuke et Naruto. Avec une infinie douceur, ceux-ci s'envolèrent de quelques centimètres, et se rapprochèrent, toujours enroulés dans leurs draps. Enfin, ils furent déposés avec précaution, l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que leurs couvertures s'emmêlaient. Alors, les lumières s'évaporèrent.

_Ils sont bien mieux comme ça, _pensa Aburakkoi. Puis, il les contempla longuement. Ils lui rappelaient bien des souvenirs. De beaux et douloureux souvenirs... Un amour non partagé, un amour perdu et éploré... C'était peut être aussi pour ça qu'il voulait tant faire en sorte que Naruto et Sasuke soient ensembles. Il savait ce que ça faisait, de voir son amour sans écho en l'autre. Il en était presque désolé, de les manipuler et d'en tirer profit comme ça. Mais il était trop tard. Bientôt, il réaliserait avec eux la prophétie... Presque inconsciemment, il commença à en murmurer quelques vers :

_Deux démons qui s'entrelacent_

_La nuit éternelle peut enfin commencer_

_Démon de feu, démon de glace_

_L'ange de la mort va se mettre à danser_

_Un amour sans aucune trace_

_Voici l'heure des dernières pensées_

_Qui fait que la mort s'efface_

_Celle où les tombes vont de nouveaux être encensées_

_Bientôt s'ouvriront les portes_

_Douce lumière enveloppée de ténèbres_

_Sur les incantations mortes_

_Savoir heureux, ou bien savoir funèbre ?_

- C'est à mon tour de prendre la garde, dit Hikari de sa voix joyeuse, apparaissant à la fenêtre.

- Déjà ? répondit Aburakkoi en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Oui. Dépêches toi, tu as beaucoup à faire, aujourd'hui.

- Je sais, je sais... Bon, à plus tard. Ne les fais pas trop souffrir.

- Compte là-dessus...

Quelques heures après, Sasuke se réveilla... encore une fois enlacé par Naruto. Il commença à se dégager lentement, de crainte de réveiller le blond. Mais finalement, il y renonça. Ses membres étaient encore endoloris par l'entraînement de la veille. Aussi, il se contenta d'apprécier le contact avec celui qu'il aimait. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fût au tour de Naruto d'ouvrir ses yeux. Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il croisa le regard onyx de son vis à vis... Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, en rougissant un peu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous collé à moi ? Demanda Naruto.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Sasuke. Je constate que nous sommes tous les deux hors de nos matelas, et que nous sommes prisonniers dans les draps l'un de l'autre. Je suppose que c'est Aburakkoi qui a fait le coup.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? questionna Naruto en se dégageant des draps.

- Mais pour se marrer bien sûr, répondit Hikari, apparaissant devant eux tout sourire. Alors, tous les deux, vous êtes prêts à vous entraîner à nouveau ?

Pendant ce temps, Hinata attendait devant sa propriété, un sac sur le dos. C'est alors que son mystérieux nouvel entraîneur arriva.

- Bien. Tu es ponctuelle, c'est parfait.

- Il est essentiel pour un shinobi d'être ponctuel, maître, répondit-elle timidement.

- Si seulement tous les ninjas résonnaient de la sorte... Et ne m'appelle pas maître s'il te plaît. Sur ma montagne, je n'ai pas encore ce titre.

- Co... comment dois-je vous appeler, alors ? Je... j'ignore votre nom.

Il la regarda intensément, avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Cette enfant n'était pas née pour être shinobi. Mais en naissant, elle s'était vue attribuée le titre d'héritière. On lui demandait de n'être qu'une froide machine à tuer, elle si douce, si timide, si gentille... Quelle atrocité.

- Ne soi pas si timide, Hinata, dit l'homme avec un sourire tendre, malgré son regard froid. Je répondrai à cette question tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, dirigeons nous vers le lieu de ton entraînement.

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement en bordure de Konoha. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, avant de tomber sur une clairière, au milieu de laquelle se tenait une maison, un terrain sur lequel étaient plantés des poutres de bois. D'étranges machines étaient aussi disposées en un cercle un peu plus loin. Une grande rivière se tenait juste à côté, ainsi qu'une cascade. Bref, le lieu dégageait un certain charme.

- Va t'installer à l'étage, Hinata, dit d'une voix douce l'homme à la longue chevelure.

Hinata s'exécuta. En entrant, la première salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était un dojo. En fait, tout le rez de chaussé n'était constitué que de ce dojo. Toutes les autres pièces étaient à l'étage. Après avoir trouvé une chambre libre, elle se rendit à nouveau à l'extérieur. Là, son instructeur se tenait assis sur un énorme rocher.

- Bien... Avant que nous commencions, tu as des questions ?

- Oui... Je... je voudrai savoir votre nom.

- Question difficile... T'en as pas une autre, plutôt ? demanda t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Hinata était surprise. Face à n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait pensé que cette réponse était une blague. Mais lui, il semblait extrêmement sincère.

- Bon, je vois que tu te poses des questions... En fait, je n'ai pas de nom. Là où je vis, on ne reçoit pas de nom avant d'avoir dépassé un certain niveau de force, et certaines épreuves nous sont infligées pour voir si on mérite ou non d'avoir un nom...

- Vous... Vous n'avez pas passé ces épreuves ?

- Je suis actuellement en train de passer la dernière... avoir un élève.

- Oh...

- Mais si tu veux, rien ne t'empêches de me donner un nom. Quel nom m'irait bien, à ton avis ?

- Oh... Je... Je ne sais pas si...

- Allez, propose.

Hinata réfléchit un moment. Cet homme était à la fois froid et doux, chaleureux... De même que la lune, à la fois effrayante et belle, glaciale et reposante.

- Yue... Le mot chinois pour lune. Voici le nom que je vous donnerai.

- Yue... ça sonne bien. Okay. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appelleras Yue. Et maintenant, commençons l'entraînement. Va t'installer au centre des lanceurs...

En disant ceci, Yue désigna le cercle formé par d'étranges machines. Hinata s'installa au centre, un peu intriguée.

- Trace autour de toi un cercle de deux mètres de rayon.

Hinata s'exécuta. Puis, elle regarda son instructeur actionner les étranges machines présentes.

- Je t'explique. Ces trucs lancent des balles de base-ball à grande vitesse. Le rythme de lancer est aléatoire. Ton objectif est d'esquiver la totalité des balles lancées, sans sortir de la zone que tu as délimité...

Une heure plus tard... Hinata était totalement épuisée Plusieurs bleus marquaient à présent son corps. Elle n'avait pas réussi à esquiver toutes les balles, et les coups reçus la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Certes, elle avait évité la très grande majorité d'entre elles, mais la cadence soutenue par les lanceurs l'avait vidée de ses forces.

Soudain, Yue interrompit l'exercice, en éteignant les machines.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça, Hinata, mais c'était essentiel pour moi d'évaluer tes faiblesses. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir t'aider à fond. On va commencer par le contrôle du chakra... Tu sais grimper aux arbres ?

- Euh... oui.

- Tu sais marcher sur l'eau ?

- Non...

- Parfait. Alors voici ce à quoi tu vas t'exercer.

Pendant ce temps là, à Konoha... Naruto et Sasuke vivaient l'enfer auprès d'Hikari. Celui-ci enseignait à Naruto la suractivité corporelle, tandis qu'il entraînait Sasuke aux sorts Genjutsu les plus efficaces, sans avoir recours au Sharingan. Dit comme cela, ça semblait simple, mais en fait... Naruto n'arrivait pas à bien gérer les vagues de chakra dans son corps (nécessaires à la suractivité corporelle), et du coup, détruisait ses muscles à chaque fois. Quant à Sasuke, son esprit était en bien piteux état. Il avait encore du mal à se souvenir de son nom.

Alors que Naruto et lui faisaient une pause, Sasuke demanda :

- Dis moi, Hikari, que fait Aburakkoi, en ce moment ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut être qu'il fomente un complot pour prendre le pouvoir sur le pays du feu...

- Non ? Sérieux ?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, il le fait. Cependant, il n'a jamais été attiré par le pouvoir. Bon, après mûre réflexion, je vais quand même voir ce qu'il fait, on ne sait jamais. L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Hikari se volatilisa en un nuage de fumée.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata apprenait à marcher sur l'eau. Elle, qui pratiquait le Jûken, avait rapidement compris comment manipuler le chakra dans cette situation. Une fois que Yue jugea qu'elle maîtrisait effectivement bien l'exercice, il interrompit Hinata.

- C'est très bien, Hinata. Tu arrives à tenir près d'une demi-heure en marchant sur l'eau pour la première fois. Demain, tu devras t'exercer à tenir une heure.

- Une... Une heure ?

- Oui. Mais nous verrons cela demain. On a fini les exercices en extérieur pour aujourd'hui. On va s'installer dans le dojo.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, Yue s'installa au centre du tatami. Puis, il mit un bandeau sur ses yeux, et s'agenouilla. Puis, il déclara :

- Voici un nouvel exercice, Hinata. Ton but est de me mettre K.O.

- Mais... avec tous vos handicaps...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Attaque moi.

Hinata hésita un moment puis, elle s'élança en direction de Yue, la paume gorgée de chakra. Mais en un éclair, elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, Yue au dessus d'elle, une main contre sa gorge, et l'autre tenant son bras. Et Yue était toujours à genoux.

- As tu compris ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Heu... non.

Yue la relâcha, puis inspira profondément. Il se frappa alors le torse avec ses doigts, en touchant des points précis.

- Je viens de diminuer ma vitesse d'action. Maintenant, recommence.

Hinata attendit un peu avant de recommencer. Elle se promena silencieusement autour de lui, en ninja qu'elle était. De la sorte, il ne pouvait la localiser, lui qui n'avait plus sa vue. Puis, ayant trouvé un angle moins risqué à attaquer, elle s'élança. Et cette fois, elle vit précisément ce qu'avait fait Yue. Celui-ci s'était déplacé dans sa direction, toujours en gardant les genoux à terre. Puis, il avait saisi son poignet tandis qu'elle donnait le coup, tout en lui faisant une balayette à la jambe de sa main libre. D'un mouvement, il l'avait projeté par dessus lui, avant de la plaquer au sol d'un mouvement puissant. Ceci venait de se dérouler encore une fois.

- Bien, Hinata. Je viens de me voiler la vue, j'ai même diminué ma gamme de mouvements en me mettant à genoux, et pour finir, j'ai aligné ma vitesse sur la tienne. Maintenant, réponds moi. À ton avis, qu'est ce qui te manque ?

- Le... le talent, dit elle, un air triste sur le visage.

- Absolument pas. Le talent, tu en as, c'est juste que tu ne sais pas l'exploiter. Ce qui te manque, c'est tout simplement la maîtrise du flot.

- Le flot ?

- Oui. C'est ainsi que l'on nomme la somme de sensations qui te permettent de savoir ce que va faire l'adversaire.

- Comment ?

- En fait, tu ressens ce que va faire ton adversaire. Tu le ressens et tu le vois. Et tu bouges en fonction de ce que tes sens te disent, tu te laisses emporter par le flot de ses mouvements... C'est comme une danse, en fait. Tiens, essaie, dit-il en lui donnant un bandeau.

Hinata, prise de court, accepta le bandeau. Elle le plaça sur ses yeux, avant de dire :

- Euh... je risque de déclencher le Byakûgan par réflexe.

- J'avais oublié. Attends un instant.

Yue se mit face à elle. Par l'intermédiaire de son oeil blanc, elle vit Yue réunir du chakra au bout de ses doigts. Puis, il la frappa, sans force, juste au dessus des tempes, avec ses doigts, et puis... Hinata perdit la vue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te rendrai la vue quand l'exercice sera fini. Maintenant, essaie de me toucher.

Hinata, se fiant à son ouïe, tenta de localiser son adversaire. Cependant, celui-ci se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Soudain, un coup sur la tête s'abattit sur elle. Puis, un coup dans le ventre. Puis, une légère gifle. Hinata tentait bien de riposter, mais ne parvenait que très vaguement à saisir les déplacements de Yue. Alors, celui-ci prit la parole.

- Je vois bien que tu ne te fies qu'à ton ouïe. Tu as d'autre sens à ta disposition. L'odorat, le toucher... Fais le vide de pensées dans ta tête. Concentre toi sur ce que tu ressens. Et ne privilégie aucun sens. C'est tout ton être qui devra m'attaquer.

Hinata comprit. Elle se calma, et détendit son corps... Elle inspira profondément, et localisa l'odeur de Yue. Cependant, elle n'attaqua pas, car elle avait compris que cela ne servirait à rien. Mieux valait attendre...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yue commença à bouger. Saisissant les déplacements de l'air, elle tenta de suivre Yue dans ses attaques. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien déduire les mouvements de son entraîneur uniquement grâce au vent qu'il dégageait. Elle n'esquiva aucune attaque, mais réussit cependant à le toucher à plusieurs reprises quand il la frappait.

- Tu réfléchis toujours trop. Ne te concentre sur rien. Toutes tes réactions doivent être purement instinctives. Ressens mon flux de chakra, sens mon odeur, entends mon pas, touche l'air que je déplace... Fais le vide.

Encore une fois, Hinata fit le vide dans son esprit. Puis, elle se concentra sur ses sens, chacun à leur tour. Elle commença par écouter son pas. Elle saisit aussi le bruit de sa respiration. Puis, elle inspira toutes les effluves qu'il dégageait. Alors, elle se mit à sentir l'air qui se déplaçait dans la pièce, au gré des mouvements de Yue, comme une eau bouge dans un aquarium, quand un poisson ondule. Et il attaqua. Sans aucun ménagement, presque sans retenue, mais toujours sa vitesse amoindrie. Et, pour la première fois, elle esquiva. Alors, une danse gracieuse et élégante commença. Yue attaquait, Hinata esquivait, et ceci semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Tous deux étaient comme liés l'un à l'autre, comme unis par un lien, le lien du combat. Tous deux tournoyaient dans le dojo, comme on virevolte sur une piste de danse... Au bout d'une heure, Hinata s'évanouit, tant elle était fatiguée. C'est alors qu'Hikari apparut dans le dojo.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Plutôt bien. Elle a saisi un des principes de base, je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle progresse à une vitesse phénoménale.

- Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais allusion.

- Oh... ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici vingt minutes, elle se réveillera, et on commencera à en parler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hinata se réveilla, en sentant une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, elle entendit la voix de Yue.

- Enfin, tu es réveillée. Viens, on va manger.

S'asseyant à table,Hinata s'émerveillait de la quantité de plats présents. Tous avaient l'air délicieux. Et parmi toute cette nourriture, il y avait...

- Des ramens... murmura t-elle.

- Tu aimes les ramens, Hinata ? demanda Yue en servant Hinata.

- Oui... en fait, je connais quelqu'un qui les adore.

- Ah vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que ce quelqu'un n'est pas n'importe qui à tes yeux...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda t-elle, surprise.

- Quand tu parles de lui, tes yeux s'adoucissent, et tu es moins timide... J'en conclus que tu tiens à lui... Est-ce vrai ?

- Euh... et bien... oui.

Curieusement, elle ne parvenait pas à mentir face à son instructeur.

- En fait, je perçois aussi que tes sentiments sont mitigés. Tu hésites entre l'aimer comme un frère, ou comme un modèle inaccessible... ou comme l'homme de ta vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Les pulsations de ton coeur et ta respiration ne sont pas tout à fait en accord. ça ne trompe pas.

Hinata fût stupéfaite. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'interrogeait sûr ses sentiments, ces derniers temps... Mais personne n'en avait rien su. Sauf Kiba. Kiba était toujours là pour elle.

- Tu penses à qui d'autre, là ? demanda Yue, dans la plus grande indiscrétion qui le caractérisait.

- Euh... Mais... À personne, finit elle par dire en rougissant.

- Bien sûr... Et moi, je suis un dresseur de serpents à sonnettes. Allez, dis moi qui c'est, demanda t-il avec un énorme sourire, le premier véritable sourire qu'Hinata avait vu sur lui. Mais, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il cessa aussitôt.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est, ce n'est pas grave. Finit de manger, et va te coucher. Une dure journée nous attend, demain.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata posa ses baguettes et monta à l'étage pour s'effondrer sur son lit, exténuée. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de bourdonner à la pensée de ce que lui avait dit Yue. Mais, la fatigue eut raison d'elle, et elle finit par s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps là, en bas, Yue finit de ranger la vaisselle. Soudain, il entendit le sifflement d'un kunaï lancé contre lui. D'un geste rapide, il empoigna le projectile en plein vol, et le renvoya vers son propriétaire, debout devant la porte, en prenant bien soin de viser une partie vitale. Mais celui-ci, en prenant bien soin de faire voler sa grande cape rouge de manière ostentatoire, rattrapa le kunaï.

- Toujours d'aussi bon réflexes... Tu sais qu'un jour, tu finiras par me tuer ? dit Hikari en riant légèrement.

- Tu n'as qu'à ne pas m'attaquer, alors que tu sais bien que j'ai un côté... paranoïaque. Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Je suis juste passé voir où tu en étais.

- Je l'ai mise sur la voie. Bientôt, elle aura abandonné Naruto. Enfin, je l'espère.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose...

- Allons dehors. Elle pourrait nous entendre.

Silencieusement, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Lorsqu'ils jugèrent qu'ils étaient assez loin, Yue reprit la parole.

- J'ai souris... D'un vrai sourire. Alors que je ne suis pas censé sourire de la sorte. Je suis censé être froid, un peu distant, mais fascinant.

- Allons, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle va deviner que c'est toi, mon cher Aburakkoi...

Un sourire machiavélique traversa le visage dur et froid de Yue. Et soudain, tout son corps sembla se déformer atrocement. Tous ses membres se mirent à grossir, tandis que son corps rapetissait. Ses bras se tordaient, se brisaient même... Son tronc se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, sa colonne vertébrale et sa nuque prenaient un angle bizarre, de même que ses jambes. Puis, les membres de Yue se remirent correctement à leur place, sauf que sa peau était bien plus foncée, que ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et noirs, que ses yeux étaient également noirs... Ce n'était plus Yue qui se tenait devant Hikari, mais Aburakkoi.

- Ta transformation est une horreur... Pire qu'un film gore.

- Ce n'est pas une transformation. C'est une restructuration. J'ai dû modifié l'ensemble de mes gènes, ainsi que le schéma de mes méridiens. Si ce n'était qu'une simple métamorphose, Hinata aurait vu ma véritable identité à travers son Byakûgan. Quand je suis Yue, c'est mon véritable corps, auquel j'ai apporté des changements. Ce n'est pas une illusion. Que deviennent Naruto et Sasuke ?

- Oh... ils progressent à une vitesse phénoménale.

Soudain, Aburakkoi se raidit. Il avait perçu un étrange son, dans sa tête. Un rugissement.

- Tu l'as senti aussi ? demanda Aburakkoi.

- Oui. C'est Shizumu. Il arrive bientôt.

- Parfait, dit-il. Bon, tu m'excuses, je vais voir Sasuke et Naruto.

- Ils doivent déjà être en train de dormir...

- Non. Je sens que Sasuke est debout... Ils arrivent à ne pas tomber tout de suite de sommeil avec ton entraînement, ils ont donc réellement progressé depuis hier. Bon, j'y vais. Salut.

Aburakkoi disparut dans le silence de la nuit. D'un pas léger et rapide, il se dirigeait vers là où il avait la certitude de retrouver Sasuke : assis sur son arbre favori, en train de regarder la lune.

Pendant ce temps, installé sur sa branche, observant le ciel, Sasuke se morfondait. Depuis l'arrivée d'Hikari, il ne pensait plus continuellement à Naruto durant la journée, tant l'entraînement l'épuisait. Mais le soir... sa tête bouillonnait. Vivre avec Naruto, dormir près de lui... ça devenait un enfer. Et Sasuke n'était pas du genre à accepter la souffrance comme ça. Non, c'était un battant, comme Naruto. Il ne reculait devant aucun moyen. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Là, l'ennemi, c'était l'amour. Et le but n'était pas de tuer. Si seulement son ange gardien pouvait apparaître, en cet instant.

-Et bien, Sasuke, que t'arrive t-il ? demanda Aburakkoi, apparaissant aux yeux de Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit il. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment agir.

- Et si tu lui avouais ton amour ? Au moins tu serais fixé...

- Rassurez moi, vous plaisantez...

- Tutoies moi. Je préfère. Et oui, je plaisante... Je pense que la première chose que tu dois faire, c'est lui montrer que tu tiens à lui, et lui avouer à demi-mot que pour toi, il est plus qu'un ami. Et si vous organisiez une autre fête, aussi ? Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il y ait des boissons alcoolisées. Des fois, l'alcool, ça aide. Mais je ne te conseille pas trop. Personnellement, je n'aime pas cette méthode.

- Aburakkoi, pourquoi m'aides tu ? Sincèrement ?

- Parce que... parce que ça me fait marrer, dit simplement Aburakkoi, en s'installant aux côtés de Sasuke, et en regardant la lune. Parce que je ne comprends pas l'écart entre fiction et réalité. Pourquoi une histoire comme dans les livres ne se déroulerait-elle pas dans la réalité ? Et pourquoi ne pourrait on pas apprécier un événement de la même manière, qu'il soit fictif ou réel ? Aussi, je m'amuse, en modelant la réalité au gré de mes délires. Et aussi parce que tous les deux, vous servirez, à terme, les intérêts des douze fous, et les miens... surtout les miens.

Aburakkoi regarda avec une certaine tendresse Sasuke qui s'était endormi. Puis, il alla le déposer dans sa chambre, avant de repartir en direction de la forêt. En effet, il était certain qu'à l'heure actuelle, quelque chose s'y tramait. Or, Aburakkoi avait une confiance aveugle en son instinct.

Une fois dans une clairière sombre, il sentit une odeur qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis bien longtemps. Un parfum fort, profond... un parfum persistant, qui vous faisait frémir. Les certitudes d'Aburakkoi se confirmèrent.

- Bonsoir, Aburakkoi, fit une voix dans la pénombre. Je suis ravi de te voir...

- Moi de même, Orochimaru...

Le serpent sortit alors de derrière l'arbre où il s'était caché. Ses grands yeux reptiliens fixaient le fou, avec une lueur malsaine et colérique. Un grand silence tomba. Aucun des deux n'osa plus bouger. Ils se regardaient intensément, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, Aburakkoi brisa le silence.

- Je suppose que tu es là pour Sasuke, malgré le fait que... tu te sois trouvé un nouveau corps.

- Oh, tu es donc au courant... je suppose que ce sont les membres du conseil des cinq Kage qui t'ont mis au courant... toi et tes compagnons.

- Tout à fait. Je suis contraint de devoir te mettre aux arrêts, mon vieil ami.

- ça m'étonnerait que tu y arrives.

Aussitôt, Orochimaru brandit son bras en direction d'Aburakkoi, alors que d'énormes reptiles en sortaient, et se précipitaient sur lui. Aburakkoi esquiva en fonçant vers Orochimaru, tout en faisant des signes d'incantation. Orochimaru plongea alors dans le sol, juste avant qu'Aburakkoi ne soit à portée pour lancer un sort. Mais à cet instant, Aburakkoi plaqua ses mains sur le sol.

"Doton, explosion souterraine."

Alors que le sol se craquelait et que des flammes en surgissaient, il vit l'espace d'un instant une ombre sortir du sol et se diriger vers le ciel. Levant les yeux, Aburakkoi esquiva juste à temps une salve de parchemins explosifs, en roulant sur le côté. Orochimaru, rapide comme l'éclair, se précipita alors sur lui. Mais à peine était il prêt de lui qu'il se prit de plein fouet le Hakkesho Kaiten, le tourbillon divin du Hakke, l'ultime technique du poing souple. Tandis qu'Orochimaru se ramassait par terre, son adversaire se précipita sur lui, en projetant une lame de vent. Orochimaru fût coupé en deux, mais des serpents surgirent de son buste, et plongèrent dans l'autre partie du corps. Les deux parties se recollèrent.

- Impressionnant, fit Aburakkoi.

- Merci. Mais rassure moi, tu ne te battais pas à fond, là ?

- Voyons, tu me connais... Et je sais que toi aussi tu te retiens.

Alors Orochimaru bondit sur Aburakkoi, et s'enroula autour de lui comme un boa. Il commença à l'étouffer...

- J'ai gagné... siffla le serpent, avec un regard sadique.

Alors, le regard du fou changea. Tout son visage exprimait la colère. Luttant comme un diable, il réussit à dégager un bras. Orochimaru n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que déjà, il se prenait en pleine face un coup aussi puissant que ceux de Tsunade... Il alla s'écraser une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin, tandis que Aburakkoi reprenait tranquillement son souffle.

- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, mon cher reptile...

Le dit reptile se releva... Puis, il regarda son adversaire avec un air furieux. Il adorait se battre contre Aburakkoi. Il avait toujours adoré ça, plus encore que se battre contre ce crétin de Jiraiya. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se battre. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il devait récupérer Sasuke. Aussi, il devait rapidement achever ce combat.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis s'élança, avec bien plus de force et de rapidité que lors de ses assauts précédents. Aburakkoi eut du mal à esquiver, mais Orochimaru réagit aussitôt en donnant un coup de pied arrière, en direction d'Aburakkoi. Coup que cette fois-ci, il n'esquiva pas. À son tour, il vola vingt mètres plus loin. Orochimaru fonça vers son adversaire, avant qu'Aburakkoi n'ait pu se relever, mais c'était sans compter sur ses extraordinaires réflexes défensifs... Alors qu'Orochimaru s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer une lame dans la gorge, Aburakkoi, toujours au sol découpa net la jambe du serpent avec le tranchant de la main gorgé de chakra, tout en saisissant le poignet du serpent. Aussitôt, Orochimaru étira son tronc jusque là où était sa jambe, à la manière d'un énorme serpent, puis dévora son membre tranché, et sa jambe repoussa. Il s'apprêtait à se trancher le bras pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais Aburakkoi envoya une décharge de chakra à travers ce bras... décharge qui atteignit ses organes. Il cracha une gerbe de sang, avant de s'effondrer au sol, tandis que son corps reprenait une forme plus humaine... Il ne vit pas Aburakkoi s'approcher.

- Bye bye, mon serpent adoré...

Mais cette fois, c'était lui qui avait sous estimé son adversaire. Orochimaru se releva en un éclair, et roua de coups Aburakkoi, tout en s'entortillant dans tous les sens comme un cobra pour éviter les ripostes d'Aburakkoi. Fort heureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'un bond surpuissant, il s'éleva d'une vingtaine de mètres dans les airs, esquivant les coups d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci enchaîna alors des signes incantatoires...

" Suiton, le déferlement des eaux célestes"

Une véritable cascade qui provenait des nuages se dirigea avec force sur Orochimaru, qui réussit à esquiver avec sa rapidité diabolique. Alors qu'Aburakkoi retombait, ce fût à son tour d'enchaîner les signes...

" Katon, les flammes de l'enfer"

Tout le corps d'Orochimaru s'embrasa, puis les flammes se dirigèrent sur Aburakkoi. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et, juste avant que les flammes ne le touchent, murmura :

" Fleur de lotus verso ; ouverture des trois premières portes ; technique bagua, l'envol du phénix. "

En un dixième de seconde, il réunit toute cette nouvelle énergie dont il débordait dans ses bras repliés sur lui. Et, alors que les flammes le touchaient, il déplia les bras avec force, tout en relâchant son chakra. Un souffle se leva alors, qui balaya en une fois les flammes et propulsa Orochimaru au loin... Celui-ci atterrit contre un arbre, et semblait assommé... Aburakkoi inspira longuement. Ce coup était très épuisant. Puis, voyant qu'Orochimaru se relvait, il murmura

"Sorû"

Il se précipita droit sur Orochimaru si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas pu le suivre des yeux. Puis, Aburakkoi le frappa d'un uppercut qui le fit s'envoler. Une fois en l'air, Orochimaru étira son bras jusqu'à la figure d'Aburakkoi, le saisit, et l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin avec une force extraordinaire. Orocimaru se rétablit sur ses jambes, et plongea sa main dans sa gorge, pour en sortir l'épée de Kusanagi...


	9. Chapter 9

( Alors, avant tout, je tenais à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire présentes dans mon chapitre précédent. Mais, suite à un bug, il m'était complètement impossible d'ouvrir le fichier de ce huitième chapitre. Je n'ai donc pas pu corriger, mais j'ai quand même réussi à mettre en ligne. J'ignore la nature de mon bug. Je pencherai personnellement pour une malédiction, mais ce n'est qu'une opinion...)

Orochimaru se rétablit sur ses jambes, et plongea sa main dans sa gorge pour en sortir l'épée de Kusanagi... Il s'avança vers le corps immobile d'Aburakkoi, prêt à en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute, quand tout à coup, une voix résonna dans la clairière...

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Aburakkoi comme ça.

Alors, une silhouette s'avança vers lui. Orochimaru le reconnut aussitôt... Cet homme, avec son mètre 76, ses 65 kilos, ses cheveux châtains foncés mi-longs, ses yeux noirs... Cette figure émaciée, ce pantalon noir de jais, ce manteau de la même couleur, sans manches... Cet homme, ni gros comme Aburakkoi, ni maigre comme Hikari ou Akunin... Cet homme, avec un air renfrogné...

- Shizumu... Comment peux tu être là ? J'avais demandé à Kabuto de ne laisser venir personne...

- Lorsque vous avez été projeté par la technique d'Aburakkoi, il a l'espace d'un instant perdu sa concentration. J'en ai profité pour l'assommer, lui administrer des sédatifs, l'enchaîner, l'enterrer en ne laissant dépasser que la tête du sol... En gros, on va dire que je l'ai neutralisé. Et maintenant, vu que Aburakkoi est hors d'état de combattre, c'est à moi de te neutraliser...

- Lui n'a pas réussi à me battre, et toi, tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

- Vu ton état ? Sans aucun doute. Mais si tu le veux, tu peux t'enfuir. Je te laisserai faire, en souvenir de ces instants où nous fûmes alliés...

Un souvenir commun surgit dans leur mémoire. Un souvenir d'une époque lointaine, où ils avaient fait équipe avec quelques autres... Une époque où ils avaient réduit en cendres nombre de châteaux, de territoires, d'armées. Une époque où ils faisaient frémir le monde entier.

À cet instant, un gigantesque éclat de rire retentit à travers la forêt. Un rire sadique, démoniaque, fou... Un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos, mais qui traduisait un réel amusement. Alors, Aburakkoi se releva, toujours en train de rire comme un dément. Ses yeux brillaient...

- Shizumu, je t'interdis d'intervenir dans ce duel. Le seul droit que je te donne, c'est de nous admirer en silence. Est-ce bien clair ?

Shizumu était tout sauf peureux. Des douze fous, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était lui qui avait le moins de charisme. Mais quand Aburakkoi était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne rien répondre. Quand cette lueur malfaisante brillait dans ses yeux, alors la folie qui l'habitait ne connaissait plus de limite.

- Tu devrais le remercier, plutôt, siffla Orochimaru. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta pitoyable existence.

Aburakkoi rit davantage, et murmura une litanie étrange, dans un langage inconnu. Aussitôt, l'épe de Kusanagi se volatilisa en fumée...

- Je t'attendais, mon vieux. Je suis chamane, rappelle toi. Tout ce que tu invoques, en quelques mots, je suis capable de le renvoyer. Tant que ce combat ne sera pas terminé, tu ne seras plus en mesure d'invoquer cette épée. Alors, que faisons nous ? demanda Aburakkoi avec un sourire amusé.

- Nous continuons, bien sûr.

Shizumu les regarda, amusé. Il regardait Aburakkoi et Orochimaru se battre, uniquement en Taijutsu, parce que trop épuisés pour faire d'autres techniques ninjas. Et sans aucun doute, c'était Aburakkoi qui dominait, en cette matière. Tout son corps tournoyait, se déplaçant à la vitesse du vent. Attaque et défense se confondaient dans la circularité de ses mouvements. Les coups pleuvaient, s'enchaînaient, se fondaient en une danse immuable et dévastatrice. Tous les styles de combat qu'il avait autrefois assimilé, il les utilisait pratiquement tous en cet instant. Toutefois, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Orochimaru ne se défendait pas. Tout son corps s'allongeait, s'étirait, se tortillait, s'enroulait comme un serpent. Nul ne pouvait prédire ses mouvements à l'avance, tant ils étaient imprévisibles, et ses coups ne manquaient guère de puissance. On ne pouvait le saisir ou l'immobiliser.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrêtèrent enfin de se battre. Même si Aburakkoi dominait, il n'était pas arrivé à battre Orochimaru. Et Orochimaru, lui savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à battre Aburakkoi ce soir là...

- Ce combat était vraiment passionnant, dit Aburakkoi, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. Quel dommage que je doive m'en aller... J'aurai adoré te rompre le cou. Et toi aussi, Shizumu.

Shizumu ne répondit pas. Lui, contrairement aux deux autres, ne se passionnait pas énormément pour le combat. Même s'il avait pas mal de force.

- À un de ces jours... siffla l'infâme serpent en s'enfonçant dans le sol.

- Ouais, on remettra ça, dit le gros.

- Si tu pouvais ne jamais revenir... dit alors Shizumu. Mais forcément, tu reviendras. Tu es comme la peste, une sale maladie capable de dormir des dizaines d'années, avant de revenir à la charge, en semant terreur et destruction sur ton passage...

- Euh... Shizumu ?

- Oui ?

- Il ne t'écoute plus, là. Il est parti depuis un moment...

- ça m'étonne même pas. Personne ne m'écoute jamais, de toutes façons. Je suis qu'un type complètement inutile, qui fait office de décoration.

- Oh, le dépressif, te plains pas maintenant... Il faut que tu ailles veiller sur Sasuke et Naruto, en compagnie d'Hikari.

- Et toi, que vas tu faire ?

- Je file. Je dois reprendre l'entraînement d'Hinata. Et dans le même temps, faut que je veille sur l'histoire de coeur de Sasuke et Naruto. Raaaaah, comment m'y prendre ?

- Toi, quand un combat est terminé, t'es vraiment complètement stupide... La technique du clonage perpétuel, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Ah mais ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Heureusement que tu es là...

- ça change rien, que je sois là. À un moment où un autre, tu t'en serais rappelé. Je sers à rien...

À cet instant, Aburakkoi lui donna une grande baffe, pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- Toi, lors de la grande ombre, t'as pas hérité de la folie la plus facile à porter... dit Aburakkoi.

- Mouais... on s'y fait. Mais pour toi, ça n'a pas du être simple non plus... Tu les as pratiquement toutes reçues.

- Tout a été exacerbé. Bon, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

- N'oublie pas ton clone.

- Ah, oui.

Aburakkoi se fit alors une entaille au bras, de sorte que le sang puisse couler sur le sol. Puis, il composa des signes incantatoires, tout en marmonnant une formule incompréhensible. Alors, du sang versé, s'éleva un autre Aburakkoi, parfaitement identique en tout point. Ce clone se restructura alors en Yue.

- Parfait. Un problème de réglé. Yue, tu iras entraîner Hinata, tandis que je serai en ville.

- Au fait, Aburakkoi... C'est quoi cette histoire avec Sasuke ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... J'essaye de caser Sasuke et Naruto ensemble.

- N'as tu donc aucun scrupule ?

- Pourquoi poser la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?

- Effectivement. Bon. Allons-y. Avec notre chance habituelle, je suis sûre que quelque chose de grave va se passer dans les jours à venir...

- Faut pas dire ça...

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se réveilla dans son lit. Il s'était réveillé, parce qu'il avait froid. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'habitude de trouver une source de chaleur douce et agréable à ses côtés au réveil. Mais aujourd'hui, personne. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le faisait se sentir seul. Puis, ce fût Sasuke qui s'éveilla, et tourna sa tête vers lui.

- Tiens, t'es réveillé...

Il avait dit cela d'une voix un peu étrange. D'une voix sans mépris ni colère, sans aucun orgueil. D'une voix un peu triste, même. Curieux. Sasuke se leva, et sortit. Naruto était un peu perplexe. Quelque chose n'allait pas pour le brun. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais c'était certain. Après plusieurs instants, il se leva lui aussi, pour aller prendre une douche. Traînant des pieds comme à son habitude le matin, il commença à enlever la chemise de son pyjama, avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise... Sasuke était là, sous la douche, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur sa peau faisait briller son torse, seule partie visible du corps de Sasuke au travers de la vapeur, hormis ses yeux... Son regard transperçait le voile de fumée, mais il n'était ni gêné ni colérique, même pas surpris. C'était un regard étrange, fascinant. Naruto ferma vivement la porte, en bafouillant un "désolé".

Dans le couloir, Naruto tenta de se calmer. Il ignorait la cause de son trouble, mais le fait était là, cette vision de Sasuke l'avait troublé. Et surtout, il se sentait mal d'avoir violé l'intimité de son ami. Mais quels yeux... Quelques instants après, Sasuke sortit, en disant que la salle de bain était libre. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Plus tard dans la matinée, ils se dirigèrent vers leur terrain d'entraînement, pour recevoir l'enseignement du ninja au manteau pourpre. Seulement, celui-ci n'était pas seul à les attendre. Il était entouré d'Aburakkoi et de Shizumu.

- Aburakkoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sasuke, interloqué.

- À ton avis ? Je viens assister à votre entraînement. J'ai envie de vous voir progresser.

- Qui c'est celui-là ? demanda Naruto, en désignant Shizumu.

- C'est Shizumu, un de nos amis, répondit Hikari. Lui aussi supervisera votre entraînement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Trois entraîneurs valent sans doute mieux qu'un.

- Enchanté, dit Shizumu. Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Bon, on commence l'entraînement ? intervint Aburakkoi.

- Ok. Reprenons, dit Hikari. Vous vous souvenez de votre entraînement à la suractivité corporelle ?

- Oui, répondirent les deux genins en choeur, se rappelant des souffrances endurées lors des séances passées à répéter cela.

- En fait, la suractivité corporelle est la base de six techniques : le Sorû, ou la super-vitesse, le Tekkai, ou la super-force, ou encore super-résistance, le Kami, ou la capacité d'anticiper et d'esquiver les coups, ou encore "comment rendre son corps aussi dur à atteindre qu'une feuille qui vole au vent", le Shigan, la projection de balles de chakra, le Pas-de-lune, la capacité de faire des sauts dans l'air, et le Rankyaku, le fait de créer des lames de vide d'un coup de pied, et le fait de pouvoir projeter ces lames.

- Waouh... s'extasia Naruto. Mais c'est génial !

- Chacun d'entre nous maîtrise ces six techniques, précisa Shizumu. Donc, on va commencer par ça.

- On va vous apprendre le Sorû et le Pas-de-Lune aujourd'hui... dit Aburakkoi, avec une mine réjouie.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Naruto et Sasuke commençaient à saisir le Sorû et le Pas-de-Lune. Ils étaient complètement épuisés, mais il fallait passer par là pour préparer son corps à la réception de techniques aussi violentes pour les muscles dans les premiers temps. Puis, Aburakkoi demanda :

- Et si on arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui ?

- Ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre, dit Hikari. Je pense qu'il faut qu'ils continuent toute la journée.

- Laisse leur la journée, s'il te plaît... dit-il en prenant la tête la plus kawaï possible.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais cette nuit, tu les entraînes pendant deux jours au moins.

- Okay ! Et vous deux, cria t-il en direction de Sasuke et Naruto. L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda Naruto. Je commençais justement à réussir.

- Bien sûr, baka... glissa Sasuke.

- Arrête de me provoquer, Sasuke, tu pourrais le regretter, dit Naruto, piqué au vif. Après tout, c'est moi qui deviendrait Hokage...

Naruto se lança alors dans un discours grandiloquent, sur sa grandeur, sa gloire future, et autres délires dans lesquels Naruto se lance constamment. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke surprit un clin d'oeil furtif d'Aburakkoi. Aussitôt, Sasuke comprit.

- Bon, ok... Naruto... que dois-je faire pour que tu arrêtes de déballer toutes ces paroles ?

- Invite moi à manger des ramens.

- D'accord.

Naruto resta interloqué. Il ne s'imaginait pas que le brun puisse accepter un marché comme ça aussi rapidement, en ne disant rien d'autre que "d'accord". Mais déjà, celui-ci s'était mis en route.

- Bon, tu viens, oui ?

Naruto le suivit , sans chercher à comprendre. De toutes façons, il avait faim, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Dans leur coin, les fous discutaient.

- Tu penses sincèrement arriver à les mettre ensemble ? Bonne chance.

- Oh, mais je compte sur ton aide, mon cher Shizumu.

- Ah mais non !

- Ah mais si ! Et si tu ne m'aides pas, je... je te roule le plus beau patin de ton existence, lui susurra Aburakkoi à l'oreille, avec une voix suave et séductrice.

Shizumu se raidit, puis blêmit. Enfin, il accepta l'offre d'Aburakkoi, et se volatilisa ensuite dans un nuage de fumée. Hikari demanda alors :

- Sincèrement, il aurait refusé, tu l'aurais vraiment fait ?

- Non. Je suis pas fou. Enfin, si, mais pas assez pour faire ça. Heureusement pour moi, tout le monde pense que tout ce qui me passe par la tête, je le fais.

- Dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas, c'est quand même ce qui se passe.

- OUI, BON. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe du côté d'Hinata... Attends une minute... Si tu es ici, ça veut dire que personne n'est avec Hinata ?

- Mais si... mon clone perpétuel y est. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en sort très bien. Enfin, j'espère.

- T'es vraiment le roi des insouciants...

- Et oui. Allez Hikari, allons rejoindre nos deux petits protégés.

Naruto et Sasuke se dirigeaient ensemble ver Ichikaru, le fameux restaurant de nouilles préféré de Naruto. Sur le chemin, les deux amis/ennemis discutaient. Et pour une fois, ils ne se disputaient pas. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, de futilités, de combats... Et curieusement, pas l'ombre d'un petit affrontement verbal. Et c'était plaisant. Surtout pour le blond. D'ailleurs, celui-ci voyait bien que le brun faisait des efforts pour ne pas le casser méchamment, mais de manière bien moins blessante. En arrivant, ils virent attablés leurs chers professeurs actuels.

- Vous êtes vachement rapides, s'extasia Naruto. Avoir réussi à nous prendre de vitesse pour manger, quel exploit.

- Tiens, tu fais dans l'autodérision, à présent ? se moqua gentiment Sasuke.

- Gnagna fit Naruto en lui tirant la langue. Bon, on mange ?

- Nous n'attendions plus que vous, fit Aburakkoi en souriant. Au fait, Hikari, toujours pas de nouvelles d'Akunin et des autres ?

- Absolument aucune, répondit-il. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Que font vos compagnons actuellement ? demanda Naruto, tout en avalant des ramens.

- Oh, ils sont en train d'enquêter sur un village qui a des agissements suspects, pouvant mettre en péril la paix déjà fragile, répondit Shizumu, tout en commandant un bol supplémentaire.

- C'est à moi que vous payez un bol ? demanda Naruto, plein d'espoir et d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- Non, c'est pour moi, fit Aburakkoi. Il a perdu au Janken tout à l'heure, et son gage, c'est de me payer un autre bol.

- Ouais... je suis vraiment malchanceux au possible. Un véritable porte poisse ambulant. Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai joué, le résultat était couru d'avance.

Shizumu commença alors à débiter d'une traite une réplique mélodramatique au possible, qui aurait pu faire larmoyer n'importe tout le monde à table si ses deux compagnons ne déconcentraient pas Sasuke et Naruto en leur parlant.

- Que font vos compagnons, exactement ? demanda Sasuke, tandis que Shizumu récitait sa tirade.

- Oh... Ils sont en train d'espionner Oto no Kuni. Peut être que Orochimaru va vouloir venir te chercher à nouveau, alors on anticipe.

- Mais vous venez de quel village, en fait, demanda Naruto ? qui finissait son bol de ramens, tandis que les autres l'avaient à peine entamé.

- Oh... On vient tous de différents villages, répondit Shizumu, qui venait de finir sa diatribe. Personnellement, je suis du village caché de Kumo, dans le pays des nuages.

- Moi, dit Aburakkoi, je viens du village caché d'Iwa, situé dans le pays des roches. En fait, dans notre organisation, on a rassemblé des gens venus de pays différents. Comme ça, notre organisation ne peut être affiliée à aucun pays. C'est très pratique, personne ne peut dire qu'on est partial, quand on se mêle des affaires d'un pays.

- Vous vous mêlez souvent des affaires diplomatiques ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes réunis. Il y a très longtemps, le conseil des cinq Kage nous a fondé dans le but qu'on puisse arbitrer des confits entre pays, et les régler... de manière pacifique ou non.

- Vous avez vachement bien réussi votre office, fit Sasuke avec un ton sarcastique. Vous avez très bien géré le conflit entre Suna et Konoha.

- En réalité, nous n'avons pas pu remplir notre fonction, car, il y a très longtemps, nous avons été emprisonnés... Et le conseil des cinq Kage nous a réveillé suite à ce conflit.

- Ah d'accord, fit Naruto. Donc, votre boulot, c'est gérer les conflits.

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Et pourquoi vous avez été emprisonnés ?

À cette question, un lourd silence s'abattit sur la table. Silence que Sasuke sut briser en demandant :

- Quand est-ce qu'on reprendra l'entraînement ?

- Cette nuit, répondit Aburakkoi.

- On va pas dormir alors ? se plaignit Naruto.

- Si. Vous aurez votre nuit habituelle.

- Mais... vous avez dit qu'on s'entraînerait...

- Tu verras bien cette nuit. Profitez du reste de la journée pour vous détendre, vous amuser, faire la fête... Ou, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous pourriez vous promener. C'est plutôt une bonne idée. Passez du temps ensemble.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

- Il faut que vous vous connaissiez sur le bout des doigts, afin de former le tandem le plus efficace, répondit Hikari. C'est tout. Vous devez apprendre à parler de coeur à coeur...


	10. le monde des esprits

Chapitre 10

Naruto et Sasuke se promenaient actuellement dans les rues de Konoha. Quand ils ne s'entraînaient pas, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, aussi cette situation les gênait. Fort heureusement pour eux, il y avait actuellement une fête foraine qui se tenait au village. De quoi se changer les idées, en somme. Ensemble, ils firent la quasi totalité des attractions, et s'amusèrent comme des fous. Certes, Sasuke conservait son air glacial, mais maintenant, Naruto savait décoder ce visage de marbre à environ 70 pour cent. Il avait donc bien compris que cette journée lui avait bien plu dans son ensemble. Et il aimait cette idée.

Sur le chemin du retour, dans la soirée, ils passèrent dans un parc déserté, des barbes à papa dans la main. Le temps était doux, le vent délicieux... Le silence planait entre les deux amis/ennemis tandis qu'ils dégustaient leurs friandises. Soudain, Naruto trébucha maladroitement , en renversant autour de sa bouche pratiquement toute sa barbe à papa.

- Baka, se moqua gentiment Sasuke. Tu n'es même pas fichu de manger correctement.

- Oh, ça va... J'ai juste trébuché.

- N'empêche que maintenant, t'en as partout, dit Sasuke en tendant la main vers le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Naruto fut surpris par ce geste, et s'écarta un peu brusquement. Mais Sasuke, avec une douceur infinie, commença à essuyer la barbe à papa du bout des doigts, pour ensuite les porter à sa propre bouche. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois, toujours avec cette même douceur, cette même tendresse dans les gestes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de barbe à papa autour de la bouche du blond. Sur le coup, Naruto avait rougi. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ce contact l'avait électrisé. La chaleur qui s'était dégagé des doigt de Sasuke l'avait fait frissonner. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, que Sasuke recommence, tant il avait trouvé ça agréable.

Quand il se rendit compte de la tournure que prenait ses pensées, il se ressaisit. Sasuke, lui, s'amusait à observer ses réactions, et commençait à se dire que finalement, il avait peut être une chance.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, dobe ? demanda amicalement Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de continuer à avancer, pour enfin regagner son domicile, en compagnie de Sasuke. Arrivé chez lui, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que Aburakkoi, Hikari et Shizumu se trouvaient là, en train de dîner.

- Vous en avez mit du temps, dit Hikari.

- C'est vrai, dit Aburakkoi. Je vous rappelle que vous devez vous entraîner.

- Vous n'avez rien dit de vraiment précis, répondit Sasuke. C'est à vous la faute.

- Sans doute, ajouta Shizumu. De toutes façons, ça ne change absolument rien.

- On ne va vraiment pas dormir, alors ? geignit Naruto.

- Oh, mais si, dit Aburakkoi, un large sourire aux lèvres. Vous n'allez même faire que ça.

- Mais je comprends rien à ce que vous dites, se plaignit Naruto. On dort, ou on s'entraîne ?

- Tu verras, dit Shizumu. Pour le moment, tous les deux, préparez vous à dormir.

Sans pour autant voir la moindre logique dans leurs paroles, les deux obéirent aux fous. Ils enfilèrent donc leur pyjamas , et s'installèrent dans leur futons. Ils burent ensuite un breuvage somnifère, concocté par Shizumu, et s'endormirent.

- Parfait, dit Hikari. Ils ne restent plus qu'à les conduire dans le monde des esprits. À toi de jouer, Aburakkoi.

- Je les conduit au QG spirituel ? Ce sera plus simple, leurs esprit seront moins affectés.

- Nous n'y serons pas seuls, dit juste Shizumu. Mais ce ne sera pas gênant.

- Ok. Alors, direction le QG.

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement. Curieusement, tout son corps était engourdi. Non, ce qu'il y avait d'encore plus curieux, c'était qu'il se trouvait à présent dans une grotte. Surpris, il se leva, vif comme l'éclair, et trébucha sur le corps endormi de Naruto. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement un oeil.

- Mmmmmh... Sasuke... keskigna ? Dors...

- Baka, réveille toi ! On n'est pas chez nous !

Naruto se redressa aussitôt. Pour deux raisons. La première, Sasuke avait dit "chez nous", donc, Sasuke considérait qu'il était chez lui dans la demeure du blond, et cela lui faisait plaisir. La seconde, le fait qu'il ne soit pas chez lui l'intriguait. Ils se trouvaient effectivement dans une énorme grotte. Ne sachant pas très bien comment ils avaient réussi à atterrir en ce lieu, ils commencèrent par l'explorer. En suivant le bruit de ce qui semblait être une chute d'eau, les deux compagnons arrivèrent dans une salle bien étrange...

Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque salle circulaire. En son centre, une énorme fontaine, surmontée par une grande sphère qui flottait au dessus d'elle. Les courants de treize cascades taillées dans la roche convergeaient vers cette fontaine. Et, au sommet de chacune des cascades, un siège de pierre se tenait, entouré par des torches. Soudain, une petite voix claire retentit.

- Euh... S'il vous plaît... Qui êtes vous, et que faites vous là ?

Sasuke et Naruto furent surpris. Ils se demandaient d'où provenait cette voix, car tous les sons faisaient échos dans la salle.

- Si... si vous me cherchez, je... je suis derrière vous, reprit la petite voix.

Aussitôt, ils se retournèrent, et virent une femme. Elle était plutôt petite, environ 1m60 (désolé pour ceux qui font cette taille, mais c'est quand même assez petit ), et portait des lunettes. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en un catogan dans son dos. Elle était habillé d'un simple kimono bleu et noir. Sur son front, un bandeau de ninja, avec pour un signe un point d'interrogation renversé. Elle avait l'air très timide.

- Euh... Peut être n'avez vous pas... entendu ma question. Qui êtes vous, s'il vous plaît ? Je suppose que... que si le système de sécurité ne s'est pas déclenché, c'est que vous avez sans doute été invités.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Sasuke, mais nous ne savons pas où nous nous trouvons, ni même ce que cette histoire d'invitation signifie. Avant que nous ne vous répondions, dites nous où nous sommes.

- Oh, vous avez étés embarqués ici sans explications ? D'accord. Par le plus grand des hasards, et par la plus folle des coïncidences... ne connaîtriez vous pas... un... un dénommé Hikari ? Ou Aburakkoi ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Naruto. Ce sont nos professeurs.

- Je vois. Bon... Ici, vous vous trouvez dans l'un des quartiers généraux des douze fous. Et c'est aussi un lieu d'entraînement. Je... je m'appelle Kodomo.

- Ah, d'accord... Et nous nous sommes

- Vous êtes Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, du village caché de Konoha. Je viens de le comprendre.

Kodomo se tut. Sasuke et Naruto aussi. Pendant un moment, le silence perdura. Kodomo ferma les yeux, murmurant quelque chose, puis reprit la parole.

- Hikari, Shizumu et Aburakkoi viennent de m'avertir, ils seront là d'ici dix minutes. Ils m'ont également demandé de vous entraîner un peu en attendant. J'ai accepté. Je crois que vous maîtriser le Sorû et le Pas-de-Lune, c'est bien ça ?

- Euh... Enfin, on ne les maîtrise pas encore totalement.

- Et bien un combat devrait arranger ça. Suivez moi.

Elle les emmena dans un autre couloir, avant de s'arrêter. Et soudain, une pression monstrueuse se fit sentir. Sasuke et Naruto étaient figés par la peur... Kodomo, qui semblait n'être qu'une kunoichi insignifiante, dégageait maintenant une hostilité incroyable. Elle se retourna vers eux, les yeux brillants. Elle enchaîna des signes incantatoires avant de plonger dans le sol...

Quand ils arrivèrent, Hikari, Shizumu et Aburakkoi virent un spectacle surprenant. Sasuke et Naruto étaient couverts de blessures, face à Kodomo. Leurs yeux brillaient, leurs souffles étaient rauques, et leur sueur coulait... La tension entre Kodomo et ses adversaires était palpable, elle envahissait l'atmosphère humide et moite de la grotte, grotte qui se trouvait dévastée. Sasuke et Naruto semblaient eux aussi plus imposant.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Hikari.

- On a réussi, fit Naruto, avec un sourire triomphant. On l'a fait.

- Ils ont maîtrisé le Sorû et le Pas-de-Lune, dit simplement Kodomo. C'est assez impressionnant ce qu'ils en font, combiné à leur techniques. Et je crois qu'ils commencent à maîtriser le Kami...

- Je savais que ce serait une bonne idée de te les laisser, Kodomo, dit Hikari. Mais tu as quand même fait énormément de dégâts... T'aurais pu te retenir.

- Tu dis ça comme si ce serait dur à réparer. Aburakkoi, s'il te plaît...

- J'ai pas envie... demande à Akunin, ton petit copain.

- Il n'est pas là, et j'en suis la première affectée...

Et Kodomo s'effondra en un torrent de larmes. Habitué, Shizumu composa des signes, et plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, jusqu'à ce que Kodomo ait fini de se plaindre. Shizumu fit alors un signe d'annulation.

- Tu as enfin fini de te plaindre, dit Shizumu. C'est moi qui dois me plaindre tout le temps, pas toi.

- Bon... Aburakkoi, répare ce lieu, s'il te plaît, demanda Hikari.

- D'accord, si c'est toi qui me le demande. Mais tu me dois une faveur.

- Ok... Mais répare.

Aburakkoi ferma les yeux, se concentra, claqua des doigts, et la salle se restaura comme par magie.

- Bon, dit Sasuke. Quelqu'un va t-il enfin nous expliquer où nous sommes précisément ?

- C'est vrai, reprit Naruto. On se réveille hors de nos chambres, on nous affronte, mais on ne nous révèle rien.

- D'accord, d'accord. En réalité, vos corps sont toujours dans votre chambre. Vous êtes... dans le monde des esprits. Ou plutôt, dans un des multiples mondes des esprits. Celui-ci est pratique. Il est complètement coupé du notre, il en est totalement indépendant. Car c'est nous qui l'avons créé. Enfin bref. Nous vous avons amené ici pour vous entraîner pendant deux jours. Mais, dans la réalité, seulement une nuit se sera écoulée.

- Une nuit est équivalent à deux jours ? demanda Sasuke, qui cherchait à comprendre les lois de ce monde.

- Si on le voulait, une seconde serait l'équivalent d'un siècle. Mais, pour ne pas que vos esprits et vos corps souffrent trop du décalage, on s'est limité.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous avez pu créer un endroit pareil ?

- Oh, c'est simple, il suffit d'un chamane, d'un psyker, et d'une personne nous donnant la matière nécessaire.

- Quelle est cette matière ?

- Et bien... aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, il faut que la matière soit immatérielle... Nous avons choisi l'ombre comme matériau de construction. Ensuite, le psyker et le chamane façonnent le monde, de manière à ce que l'âme et l'esprit puisse s'y balader sans danger. Nous avons aussi fait en sorte qu'on puisse basculer corps, âme et esprit dans ce monde. Mais on ne l'a pas fait avec vous.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ce monde n'accepte de recevoir que les les corps des douze fous. Si d'autres veulent entrer, ils ne peuvent plus utiliser le ninjutsu et le genjutsu tant qu'ils restent ici. Et comme on veut vous entraîner, ce n'aurait pas été pratique. Cette règle de sécurité a été instaurée par les créateurs de cet endroit. Les créateurs ont un contrôle absolu sur ce lieu. Bon, vous avez encore des questions ?

- Oui, demanda Naruto. À quoi sert la fontaine ?

- Et bien dit Shizumu, la sphère au dessus de la fontaine nous permet d'observer n'importe où, n'importe quand. On peut aussi revoir des événements passés. C'est très pratique. La fontaine nous sert de salle de réunion.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi y a t-il treize sièges ? demanda Sasuke. Vous n'êtes bien que douze...

Un lourd silence s'abattit à cet instant sur l'assemblée. Un sentiment de malaise se faisait à présent sentir, et Sasuke regretta sa question. Ce fût Hikari qui brisa l'instant de gêne.

- On va rester comme ça encore longtemps, ou on va commencer l'entraînement ?

Un long moment plus tard, Naruto s'éveilla, dans sa chambre, avec Sasuke à ses côtés. Tous deux étaient l'un contre l'autre. Encore un cadeau d'Aburakkoï. En temps normal, Naruto aurait tenté de se dégager. Il l'aurait même fait en beuglant à tout va contre Sasuke, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais ce jour là, son corps se trouvait en bien trop mauvais état pour faire le moindre mouvement. Et il aurait crevé plutôt que de l'admettre, mais à ce moment là, la chaleur émise par son partenaire lui faisait un bien fou. Or, il en avait besoin, tant son corps était meurtri... Il resta là un moment, sans trop bouger, sans penser à rien, juste en savourant la présence de son rival à ses côtés. Il s'aventura même à détailler son compagnon des yeux... Sa peau blanche comme l'albâtre, à l'apparence si délicate... Sa silhouette fine et gracieuse, symbole de perfection...

En temps normal, Naruto se serait baffé mentalement pur avoir eu de telles pensées. Seulement, la fatigue l'empêchait même de raisonner (certains diront que c'est habituel, mais ce n'est que de la calomnie ). Et soudain, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Celui-ci fut assez surpris de voir que deux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan le fixaient intensément... C'est à cet instant que Aburakkoi entra dans la chambre.

- Salut les jeunes... Bien dormi ?

- Non... répondit Naruto. Tout mon corps a du mal à se rétablir, même avec le chakra du Kyubi.

- Il faut avouer que l'entraînement qu'on vous a infligé était très éprouvant, ces deux derniers jours.

- Tu veux dire dans notre sommeil ? Effectivement... C'est assez dur de se dire qu'on s'est entraîné durant deux jours, alors qu'en fait, on n'a fait que dormir... Très troublant.

- Vous ne faisiez pas que simplement dormir. La preuve : vos corps sont fatigués, et portent les blessures de l'entraînement. Donc, pour que vous vous rétablissiez, aujourd'hui, repos complet. Pas de discussion. On reprend ce soir. Bonne journée.

Quand Aburakkoi fut parti, les deux genins n'avaient toujours pas trouvé en eux la force de se lever. Aussi, ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke aimait fortement ce genre d'instants. Il les voyait comme une récompense. Ces derniers temps, il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts. Il avait voulu se montrer agréable envers son aimé. Et même, il ne l'avait pas engueulé lors de son intrusion alors qu'il se douchait. Il fallait aussi avouer que la perspective d'être maté par Naruto ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Et lorsque Sasuke avait essuyé la barbe à papa sur Naruto, on aurait dit que le blond était un chat ronronnant sous les caresses de Sasuke... En somme, Sasuke avait agit de manière complètement opposée à sa personnalité. Et ces changements s'opéraient grâce à Naruto, c'était indéniable...

Au cours de leurs jours (en fait nuits...) d'entraînement, Naruto et Sasuke avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec les fous. Enfin, disons qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir à quel point les douze fous méritaient leurs noms... Aucune conversation n'était vraiment normale, quand ils se trouvaient dans leur QG. Et si la conversation n'était pas normale, c'était sans aucun doute parce que les interlocuteurs non plus n'étaient pas normaux. D'ailleurs, ce soir là, ils avaient encore droit à un exemple fameux, tandis que tous (enfin, Aburakkkoi, Migurushii, Akunin, Hikari, Shizumu et Kodomo) dînaient

- Migurushii, tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plaît ? demanda Kodomo.

- Tiens ! Hurla Migurushii en lui lançant la salière de toutes ses forces en direction de la gorge, comme pour la tuer.

- Mais tu vas te calmer, Migurushii ? intervint Aburakkoi en attrapant le sel juste avant que Kodomo ne se fasse heurter par l'incongru projectile. Tu veux gâcher un bon sel comme ça ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête, toi...

- Bon, le gros... dit méchamment Migurushii.

- Qui est gros ? répondit Aburakkoi dont le visage était marqué par la fureur extrême, au point que Migurushii se cacha sous la table en couinant.

C'est alors qu'Hikari renversa sur la tête d'Aburakkoi le gigot de mouton, tout en s'esclaffant. Aburakkoi se mit alors à poursuivre Hikari en hurlant qu'il voulait le tuer, Kodomo fondit en larmes parce que Migurushii avait été méchant avec lui, Migurushii regardait tranquillement Aburakkoi et Hikari en pleine course poursuite, Shizumu se plaignait de toute cette bonne nourriture gâchée alors qu'il y avait des enfants qui mourraient de faim dans le monde, et Akunin essayait de réconforter Kodomo en lui faisant un câlin (je rappelle que ces deux là sont ensembles).

Naruto et Sasuke étaient abasourdis. Et encore, ce n'était pas là le repas le plus spectaculaire auquel ils avaient pris part. Non, une fois, Hikari s'était mis en tête de ramper à la manière d'une chenille à travers toute la salle à manger, juste pour le fun, et Aburakkoi avait décidé de l'accompagner. Puis, Migurushii avait dansé un tango avec Shizumu sur la table, slaloomant entre les plats, tandis qu'Aburakkoi imitait une vahiné en pagne, mais sans pour autant en prendre l'apparence... Pour finir, Hikari, Migurushii et Aburakkoi avaient décidé de rester tête en bas tout le reste de la soirée.

Vraiment, leurs hôtes ne tournaient pas ronds. Aussi, lors de ce repas (où Aburakkoi poursuivait Hikari parce qu'il lui avait renversé du gigot de mouton dessus), Naruto et Sasuke décidèrent de demander des explications quant à leur étrange comportement. Hikari répondit :

- C'est simple. Nous sommes tous fous. Tous de manière différente, bien que les conséquences soient à peu près les mêmes.

- Certains échappent à la règle, ajouta Shizumu. Par exemple, la folie d'Akunin se manifeste dans sa trop grande recherche de la mesure. On a aussi Aburakkoi, dont la folie est la plus grande de toutes. Sa folie est même indéfinissable. Il a reçu toutes les folies, et elles ont fusionnées en lui, pour créer celle qui l'habite actuellement.

- Vous avez reçu ces folies ? demanda Naruto.

- C'est une histoire très ancienne, dit Kodomo. Un jour, en entraînement, nous avons tenté d'invoquer un démon très puissant. Il faut pas moins de douze personnes pour l'invoquer. Ces douze personnes furent les douze fous. Mais... l'invocation s'est mal passée.

- L'invocateur majeur, celui qui avait le plus de signes à composer durant l'invocation, et celui qui a du canaliser la majorité de l'esprit du démon dans cette dimension, a mal composé les signes, dit Aburakkoi. Le démon fut alors divisé et enfermé dans nos âmes, générant en chacun de nous une folie différente. Et moi, en tant qu'invocateur majeur, j'ai reçu la majorité du démon en moi. À l'époque on avait entre quatorze et seize ans.

- Pendant plusieurs jours, on a été dans le coma, gagnés par la folie. Cette période fut appelé "la grande ombre"...

- Mais cette folie n'a pas que des désavantages. Grâce à elle, nous sommes tous connectés. On peut communiquer par la pensée, et savoir si les autres sont blessés. De plus, elle a considérablement augmenté notre force...

- N'empêche qu'à cause de ce crétin, on n'a plus jamais au de rapports normaux avec le reste du monde, rajouta Akunin d'un ton froid.

- On était tous d'accord pour tenter l'expérience, et on savait tous que c'était risqué, dit Shizumu. Aburakkoi nous avait prévenu.

- Quand on a une once d'intelligence, on ne tente pas une expérience qu'on n'est pas sûr de maîtriser. On mesure les risques.

- La vie est une expérience qu'on n'est jamais sûr de maîtriser, Akunin ! rugit Aburakkoi.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas l'écourter par des pratiques imbéciles. Mais toi, bien sûr, tu t'en fous. Pour toi, la vie n'est qu'un jardin de roses. Quand te décideras tu enfin à grandir ? Quand renonceras tu à tes rêves puérils et éphémères ?

Sans un mot, Aburakkoi se leva, sourit, et s'en alla en riant légèrement. Un lourd silence s'abattit autour de la table. Les cinq fous encore présents s'étaient tus, de même que Sasuke et Naruto. Alors, Migurushii composa un signe, et lentement, Naruto et Sasuke se sentirent glisser dans un profond et doux sommeil, tandis qu'une pale lueur les enrobait. Et ils disparurent du monde spirituel, se réveillant dans leur véritable chambre...

Dans le monde spirituel, à la croisée des mondes, Aburakkoi fulminait.

- Parle, mon ami, parle. Lance sur moi les dards empoisonnés que sont tes mots. Tu m'as atteint en plein coeur. Car tu bafoues mes rêves, et par la même ma raison d'être. Entre les deux, il n'y a pas de différence. Tu ne supportes pas ce que je suis ? Tu ne supportes pas le fait que des gens aient le courage de défier leurs rêves, et tu as peur qu'ils triomphent ? Ah, mon ami, mon plus-que-frère... Toi qui autrefois lutta à mes côtés lors de mes combats les plus difficiles, toi qui autrefois fut mon confident... Moi qui fut le tien... Je me demande bien comment nous avons pu nous lier d'amitié... Pour toi, il ne faut ni rêves, ni convictions, il faut juste se conformer au monde tel qu'il est. Pour moi, il n'y a que les rêves qui donnent à la vie toute sa valeur, et il faut se battre pour changer le monde.

- Encore à parler tout seul; Aburakkoi ? fit la voix de Shizumu.

- Et oui, que veux tu. Je me lamente. L'une des personnes à qui je tiens le plus ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis, et renie mon existence.

- Tu sais qu'il tient à toi aussi.

- Oh, je me le demande... Mais l'heure des comptes va bientôt sonner. Bientôt, le vent de l'histoire va se mettre à souffler, et me donnera tort ou raison. J'aurai ma revanche, quoiqu'il arrive. Et les hommes mourront, et les femmes pleureront. Disparaîtra le plus grand nombre. Et le sang coulera, et la mort sourira. Je m'esclafferai dans l'ombre...

- Aburakkoi, tu me fais peur, là. Que comptes tu faire ?

- Déjà, en premier lieu, finir d'entraîner Naruto et Sasuke. Et aider Hinata également. Quand ceci sera fait, alors seulement tout ce pour quoi j'ai oeuvré jusqu'à présent arrivera.

- À t'écouter, on pourrait croire que tu ne fais tout ça que par volonté de revanche envers Akunin.

- Il y a un peu de ça...

- Mais au fond, tu sais que tu l'aimes toujours comme un frère. Et c'est aussi à cause de ça que vous vous opposez sans cesse. Ce sentiment fraternel que vous éprouvez vous pousse à toujours vouloir avoir raison, vous pousse à vous opposer.

- Ouais... C'est chiant, les sentiments, des fois.

- Tu l'as dit... tu comptes toujours faire souffler le vent de l'histoire ?

- Plus que jamais, mon ami.


	11. Un ange

chapitre 11

Titre : Quand un fou entre en scène

Auteur : Keikoku 13 (vous pouvez vous foutre du 13 si vous le souhaitez, mais je trouve qu'il est emblématique de ma personne )

Disclaimer : Et bien non, vous ne rêvez pas, en vérité, je suis Masashi Kishimoto... Tiens, une ambulance arrive devant chez moi, et des messieurs en blouse blanche se précipitent sur moi avec une camisole de force... curieux n'est-il pas ?

(trêve de plaisanterie, non, les persos de cette fic, excepté Yue et les douze fous, ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est "Un ange dans le ciel", de Kool Shen)

Naruto et Sasuke se réveillaient dans leur véritable chambre... Ils étaient assez troublés, il fallait bien l'avouer. Pour eux, ils venaient de passer cinq jours à s'entraîner comme des forcenés dans un endroit où six personnes folles à liées habitaient. Mais en vérité, une nuit seulement s'était écoulée.

- À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous ont déjà renvoyé ? demanda Naruto.

- Peut être parce qu'on a assisté à quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas du voir.

- Tu veux dire, cette dispute ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus grave que les autres auxquelles on a assisté ? Akunin et Aburakkoi passent une partie de leur temps à s'opposer...

- Je ne sais pas, Naruto. On ne peut pas comprendre leur raisonnement, leurs sentiments. Dormons, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire. Il n'est que deux heures du matin dans ce monde ci, et les effets des voyages d'un monde à l'autre commencent à se faire sentir sur nos corps.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne pipa mot. Puis Naruto reprit la parole.

- Sasuke, est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux dormir contre toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Mon corps... est transi de froid... je comprends pas pourquoi.

- C'est sans doute un des effets secondaires.

- Euh... alors, ta réponse ?

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il se déplaça juste sur son lit, faisant signe à Naruto de venir. Et il se blottit contre lui, pour trouver à la fois la chaleur et le sommeil. Sasuke savoura l'instant... avant de lui même crouler sous la fatigue.

Alors que tous étaient endormis, une ombre pénétra dans les murs du village caché. Invisible et furtif, l'inconnu se dirigea d'un pas leste en direction de la demeure de l'Hokage, un sourire un peu malsain sur son visage. Quand il la vit, elle était encore en train de travailler, consultant tour à tour paperasse administrative inintéressante, et documents ultra-confidentiels d'une importance capitale. Pour un peu, l'intrus l'aurait plaint. Mais bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il commença à enchaîner des signes avec ses mains... Tsunade se sentit soudain engourdie, incapable de bouger. Elle comprit ce qui se passait, mais avant qu'elle eût pu réagir, l'inconnu surgit dans son bureau dans le plus grand silence, et lui planta dans le cou une seringue, lui injectant dans les veines un puissant somnifère. Tsunade se sentit glisser dans les bras de Morphée sans pouvoir résister... Le cambrioleur installa calmement l'Hokage sur sa paperasse, pour qu'elle puisse dormir paisiblement. Il se mit ensuite à fouiller les étagères de parchemin, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin le document qu'il lui fallait. Puis, il le recopia, et s'en alla.

Plus tard dans la journée, Naruto et Sasuke se rendirent à Ichiraku pour déjeuner. Là bas, ils croisèrent Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, ainsi que Kurenaï, Asuma et Kakashi.

- Yo, les jeunes, dit celui-ci à leur vue. Comment ça va ? ça se passe bien votre entraînement ?

- Tiens, ce n'est plus toi qui les entraîne ? demanda Kurenaï.

- Avec toutes ces missions actuellement ? Non, d'autres entraîneurs se sont proposés auprès de l'Hokage. Elle a accepté.

- Nos entraînements se déroulent bien, Kakashi-senseï, répondit Sasuke, tandis que Naruto commandait cinq bols de ramen. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

- Oh, c'est ma première pause depuis un bon moment.

- Mais où est donc Hinata ? demanda Naruto. Elle aussi, on ne la voit plus trop, ces derniers temps.

- Elle a un nouvel entraîneur, grogna Kiba. On ne la voit plus du tout.

- Mais c'est qu'il a l'air fâché notre Kiba... dit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Faut-il comprendre que Hinata te manque ?

- Mais pas du tout !

- C'est exactement ça, Naruto, intervint Shino. Une telle perspicacité m'étonne de ta part, mais c'est effectivement le cas : ce cher Kiba passe son temps à déplorer l'absence de celle qu'il aime.

- Mais vous vous êtes tous passés le mot ou quoi ? se plaignit Kiba, rouge de honte. Je suis pas amoureux de Hinata !

- Mais bien sûr, dit Ino. Et moi je me suis teint les cheveux en vert pomme. Allez, avoue...

- Raaaaaaaaah, mais non !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Kiba n'était tellement pas crédible que ça en devenait comique.

- De toutes façons, c'est pas moi qu'elle aime, alors... grogna Kiba en fixant Naruto d'un regard dur.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Naruto avec un air bête sur le visage. Quoi ? Tu veux quand même pas dire que c'est moi qu'elle...

Naruto se tut, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Tout le monde le regardait avec une mine ébahie.

- Me dit pas que t'avais pas encore compris ? questionna Shikamaru. C'est pourtant l'évidence même.

- T'es le seul à ne pas être au courant, soupira Ino. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

- Hum... c'est pas sûr, risqua Kurenaï.

- Comment ça ?

- Je connais mon élève mieux que quiconque, et je pense qu'elle n'aime peut être plus Naruto. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- Ah bon ? rugit Kiba, plein d'espoir.

- M'est avis qu'elle est en pleine confusion interne.

- Oh, mince... dit Asuma. On est convoqué, dit-il les yeux levés au ciel.

Kakashi et Kurenaï regardèrent discrètement le ciel, et virent effectivement l'oiseau de l'Hokage, volant dans les cieux discrètement, signalant par sa présence "réunion immédiate".

- Bon, et bien on doit y aller les jeunes, adressa Kakashi à ses anciens élèves, en se levant.

Une fois les jounins partis, les genins reprirent leur discussion.

- Je me demande pourquoi ils sont tous convoqués, dit Kiba.

- Bah... encore une histoire de secrets d'États, grogna Shikamaru. Je pense qu'on peut se permettre de s'en moquer.

- ça, tu n'en sais absolument rien, déclara une voix bien connue des genins.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Aburakkoi.

- Après tout, si ça se trouve, le village est peut être actuellement en grand danger. Peut être même que le monde est en grand danger, commença Aburakkoi, en faisant de grands gestes grandiloquents, dans le but d'être théâtral...

- Aburakkoi, t'es ridicule, lâcha Shizumu qui marchait à ses côtés.

- N'empêche qu'il se peut que j'ai raison...

- M'est avis que vous avez tort, soupira Shikamaru. En tout cas je l'espère, parce que j'ai pas envie de me fouler pour sauver le monde.

- Mais si, ce serait très marrant, lâcha Naruto.

- Chuis d'accord avec lui, s'écria Kiba. Un peu d'action nous ferait du bien.

- Et si vous les entraîniez avec nous ? proposa Naruto. Comme ça, c'est sûr, ils progresseraient énormément, et ne s'ennuieraient pas une seconde.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on s'ennuie, râla Shikamaru.

- Bonne idée, s'exclama Aburakkoi. Qu'en penses tu, Shizumu ? On devrait en parler à l'Hokage.

- Mouais... Personnellement, je n'en ai pas très envie. Je ne veux pas former ces enfants à une vie infernale, où la seule alternative est de devoir vivre avec des morts sur la conscience, ou mourir torturé dans d'atroces souffrances...

- Je te signale qu'ils sont déjà shinobis...

- Ils feraient mieux de reculer dès maintenant. C'est encore possible.

- Tu dis ça comme si la voie du shinobi était un véritable cauchemar.

- C'est le cas... Et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Tous gardèrent le silence un instant. Les genins se demandaient ce que Shizumu sous entendait par là, tandis que Aburakkoi et Shizumu se défiaient du regard. Puis, Aburakkoi reprit :

- Ino... est-ce que le magasin de tes parents est encore ouvert ? demanda t-il d'une voix triste.

- Euh... oui. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez acheter des fleurs pour un événement particulier ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Au fait, c'est aujourd'hui que Hinata est ramenée à sa famille. Passez faire un saut chez elle cet après midi, ça vaudra le détour.

Il dit et s'en alla (comment ça je copie Homère ? Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fic ). Shizumu quant à lui s'installa à leur table et commença à manger.

- Vous pensez qu'Hinata a fait beaucoup de progrès ? demanda Ino.

- On verra bien, dit Shino.

- Je pense qu'elle en a fait énormément, dit posément Shizumu. Je connais son entraîneur, et croyez moi, il est... vraiment doué. Si vous voulez faire d'énormes progrès, adressez vous à lui.

- Merci du conseil, dit Kiba. Et où donc est parti votre ami ?

- C'est l'anniversaire d'une amie, aujourd'hui. Il est parti lui offrir des fleurs...

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de réunion d'urgence, Tsunade exprimait presque toute l'ampleur de sa rage (pas toute, parce que sinon la salle serait déjà détruite)

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! MÊME PAS FOUTU DE SURVEILLER UN VILAGE ?

- Allons, Hokage-sama, calmez vous, l'interrompit Kohal.

- Toi, le vieux qui sert à rien, TA GUEULE ! On rentre dans ce village comme dans un moulin, et c'est intolérable !

- Hokage-sama, intervint Kakashi. Normalement, personne ne peut plus entrer comme ça dans le village, à moins que cette personne ne soit d'un niveau extraordinaire.

- C'est encore plus grave que ça, Kakashi. Quand Kabuto et ses sbires sont revenus pour tenter d'enlever à nouveau le petit Uchiwa, il a été aperçu. Tu imagines donc le niveau de l'intrus d'hier soir. Il m'a même eu, moi, l'Hokage. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il aurait pu le faire sans aucune difficulté. Mais il n'empêche que si on faisait plus de rondes dans le village, au lieu de se cantonner à en observer la muraille, on aurait eu plus de chances de l'intercepter...

- Et s'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un de l'extérieur du village ?

- J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais nul parmi les personnes du village n'aurait pu être assez puissant pour me maîtriser de la sorte.

- Je ne pensais pas à quelqu'un appartenant au village, même s'ils sont à l'intérieur, maître Hokage...

- J'avais compris. L'ennui, c'est que nous aurons des difficultés à interpeller les concernés...

Shizumu et les genins continuaient de discuter à propos de tout et de rien, autour d'un bon repas.

- Donc selon vous, il faudrait que j'apprenne à me passer de mon flair ?

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Kiba, fit Shizumu, c'est que tu dois te préparer aux pires situations. Imagine qu'à cause d'un sort, tu sois privé de ton sens olfactif. Tu dois t'exercer à te battre sans. Moi même, je m'entraîne à me battre privé de mes cinq sens... Et c'est assez difficile.

- Vous êtes quand même assez paranoïaque, dit Choûji.

- C'est comme ça qu'on survit. Et d'ailleurs, je suis loin d'être aussi paranoïaque qu'Aburakkoi. Même s'il fait des efforts pour se calmer, il lui arrive de perdre le contrôle. Bien que la plupart du temps, il préfère savourer le danger... comme en ce moment.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- La place est en train de se faire encercler par des ninjas, actuellement. Dans des cas comme ça, Aburakkoi préfère attendre qu'ils aient fini, au lieu de s'enfuir.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi ne pas vous enfuir ? demanda Sasuke.

- Parce que je vous utilise comme otages.

- N'importe quoi ! railla Naruto.

C'est alors que, dans un nuage de fumée, apparurent une vingtaine de ninjas qui encerclaient la place, immédiatement suivi d'un cortège de huit anbus, escortant Tsunade et les grands conseillers...

- Waouh ! s'émerveilla Naruto. Vous aviez raison !

- Il y a encore une dizaine de ninjas embusqués, dit Shizumu au petit blond surexcité. Faites attention à vous, déclara t-il aux genins. Si vous tentez de vous enfuir, je jure de vous tuer très lentement.

Les genins frissonnèrent.

- Shizumu des douze fous, tonna la voix d'un des anbus, tu es en état d'arrestation. Tu es suspect dans une affaire d'espionnage.

- ça m'aurait étonné, lança glacialement Shizumu. De toutes façons, un jour où l'autre, vous auriez voulu nous arrêter. C'est le lot des douze fous. Haïs et rejetés, c'est ainsi que nous sommes.

- Tu peux te soumettre docilement, déclara l'Hokage, ou bien te rebeller. Mais même toi, face aux forces en présence, tu auras du mal à gagner.

- C'est uniquement parce que nombre de ninjas sont présents pour te protéger. Sinon, j'aurai été de taille à t'affronter... Je pourrai me débarrasser de tous tes sbires pour pouvoir le faire, mais comme je dois veiller à ce que Konoha ne tombe pas, je ne dois pas tuer un seul des brillants éléments présents. C'est... frustrant.

- Dans ce cas, rends toi.

- Je regrette. Ce n'est pas une option acceptable. Les douze fous ont quand même leur fierté. J'ai trouvé ! Je n'ai qu'à... ne tuer personne.

L'expression de Shizumu changea soudainement. Lui qui, d'habitude, avait l'air si triste et déprimé, semblait soudain sauvage. Il tendit la main, en disant :

- Je vous présente Despair...

Un chakra sombre comme la nuit se mit à former un tourbillon autour de son bras, avant de prendre la forme d'un sabre, dont la lame faisait 1m50 de long et 12 cm de large. L'arme scintillait de mille éclats, malgré la profonde noirceur de son acier forgé dans les ténèbres.

-... l'incarnation de mon désespoir, finit de dire Shizumu.

Aussitôt, six ninjas se jetèrent en direction de Shizumu, toujours entouré des genins. Le sabre de Shizumu se transforma en gigantesques volutes de fumée noire, qui entourèrent le visage des assaillants. En quelques secondes, ceux ci tombèrent inconscients.

- Ne sous-estimez pas Despair, siffla Shizumu. Despair est mon désespoir à l'état brut. Il n'a pas de forme prédéfinie.

Tous les shinobis présents comprirent le danger représenté par cette épée. Elle était informe, et prenait l'apparence que son détenteur désirait. Elle pouvait devenir une épée à la lame acérée, une muraille infranchissable... et même un nuage de gaz empoisonné. Cette arme se trouvait aussi dangereuse que le sable de Gaara...

- Je vois que vous avez compris le potentiel de Despair... Cela signifie que vous allez me laisser tranquille ?

Aussitôt, quinze ninjas s'élevèrent dans les airs, en crachant des boules de feu sur Shizumu (en se moquant royalement de la présence des élèves) tandis que d'autres plongeaient dans le sol, pour s'infiltrer par dessous. Mais Despair se changea instantanément en un oiseau gigantesque au plumage obscur, et enveloppa de ses ailes la table de Shizumu et des genins. Les flammes ne purent les atteindre. Quand l'oiseau rouvrit ses ailes, on put voir sur la table les corps inanimés des ninjas qui avaient voulu attaquer sous terre, assommés par Shizumu.

- Putain, vous êtes vachement puissant, s'extasia Kiba.

- Contrairement à ce que je laisse penser, c'est ça ?

- Euh... non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Mais tu l'as dit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, glissa Naruto à l'oreille de Kiba. Il prend mal à peu près tout ce qu'on lui dit.

- J'ai entendu... dit Shizumu.

- En même temps, c'est vrai, rajouta Sasuke.

- Je sais...

Tous les shinobis s'apprêtaient à attaquer en même temps, mais Tsunade les interrompit.

- Nous risquons de blesser les élèves. Nous ne pouvons pas les sacrifier de la sorte.

- Pourquoi ne s'en vont ils pas ? demanda Kohal.

- Il a du les menacer, dit Gaï. Alors, que faisons nous ?

- Laissez moi faire, répondit l'Hokage.

Tsunade s'avança vers Shizumu d'un pas impérieux. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, et désigna même une chaise où s'asseoir à son attention.

- Tu sais que tu ne me fais pas peur, Shizumu, prononça Tsunade d'un ton glacial. Je pourrai te briser en un instant...

- Ou faire en sorte que notre combat dure plus d'un an. Même si je n'ai pas ton niveau, je n'en suis pas loin.

- Alors, que faisons nous ? Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Si tu me tues, où même plus simplement, si tu me défies officiellement, alors toi et les douze fous serez immédiatement déclarés ennemis du monde entier. Comme autrefois. Car je tiens à te rappeler que je fais parti du conseil des cinq Kage, qui sont parmi vos seuls commanditaires.

- J'avais oublié...

- À croire qu'Aburakkoi et Hikari déteignent sur toi...

- Eux, ils t'auraient carrément dit d'aller te faire foutre. Ils se moquent bien de ce genre de détails.

- C'est notamment à cause d'eux que j'ai mobilisé tous les ninjas disponibles. Eux auraient refusé tout accord, et se seraient contentés de me défier... Mais j'espère que la raison saura te guider.

- Tu demandes à un fou d'écouter la raison ? Là, c'est toi qui est folle... Je suis désolé, mais je le dit et je le répète, les douze fous ont leur fierté. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser prendre. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas toute l'affaire ?

- Hier soir, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mon bureau, après m'avoir endormi.

- Ce quelqu'un doit être fort...

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je vous ai suspecté. Le document que mon visiteur nocturne a recopié est un très vieux document, antérieur à la création du village. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, mais les premiers Hokage ont spécifié qu'il fallait que jamais il ne soit lu par quiconque.

- Je vois. Est-ce que tu as vu qui t'a attaqué ?

- Non. Je n'ai même pas pu apercevoir sa silhouette.

- As tu confiance en ma parole ?

- Elle n'est pas suffisante dans ce cas. Comprends moi. Le secret de ce document concerne la sécurité du monde entier. C'est la seule chose que je sais à son propos.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Et bien dans ce cas, je veux bien me soumettre à ton détecteur de mensonge...

- Parfait. Avale cette drogue, qui t'empêchera de contrôler les battements de ton coeur... Tu seras à peine conscient.

Tsunade sortit de sa poche un médicament, que Shizumu avala. Puis, Tsunade lui prit le poignet, pour pouvoir tâter son pouls. Elle sentit au rythme des battements que la drogue faisait effet.

- Shizumu. T'es tu introduit dans mon bureau hier soir ?

- Non.

Le rythme du coeur était normal. Aucun battement précipité dans un très court laps de temps (un battement précipité dans un très court laps de temps indique que l'interlocuteur ment ou non).

- Penses tu qu'un autre des douze fous ait pu le faire ?

- Oui...

Il ne mentait toujours pas.

- As tu une idée précise ?

- Il y en a plusieurs parmi les douze fous qui le feraient. Certains par intérêts, certains par jeu. Mais le seul présent dans l'enceinte du village hier soir, mis à part moi, c'était Aburakkoi.

Aucun signe de mensonge.

- Aurait il un motif pour le faire ?

- Pour le fun.

- Où est-il ?

- Au mémorial de la victoire sur les royaumes de l'ouest...

- Parfait. Pourquoi nous délivres tu ces informations ?

- S'il est coupable, il ne souhaite qu'une chose : que tu le saches. Il doit avoir un plan derrière la tête... mais s'il est coupable uniquement.

- Est-ce la seule raison ?

- Même s'il est coupable, et même si vous le saviez, seriez vous capable de l'arrêter ?

- ...

- Conseil d'ami. Emmène les genins avec toi. Il ne tentera rien de stupide si tu te sers d'eux comme bouclier.

- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

- ça risque d'être drôle...

Tsunade se leva. Il fit signe aux ninjas de se disperser, et intima d'un signe de tête aux élèves de l'accompagner. Ils marchèrent tous en direction de la forêt, vers un endroit inconnu de tous, sauf de Tsunade. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. En son centre, une stèle recouverte de noms se trouvait. Aburakkoi était là, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Naruto voulut observer cette pierre tombale de plus près, mais Tsunade lui ordonna d'un geste de rester caché. C'est alors qu'une étrange mélodie se mit à envahir l'endroit. Les feuilles bruissaient au rythme de ce fredonnement. Une légère brume de lumière se leva, donnant à ce lieu une atmosphère un peu triste, un peu mélancolique. C'est alors que la voix d'Aburakkoi retentit dans la clairière.

Chère Vivi,

Je t'écris cette lettre, plein de solitude,

L'âme en peine, comme d'habitude

Depuis que t'es partie.

Depuis que t'es plus là,

C'est plus la même,

J'ai perdu ma reine

Et d'un coup mon royaume tout entier s'est vidé,

Mon visage aussi s'est ridé, mon coeur lui s'est bridé,

Un truc en moi ce matin là s'est brisé.

Et même si

Je réponds ça va merci

J'ai dans la bouche comme un mauvais goût d'inertie,

J'essaye de le masquer mais c'est dur Vivi, je te jure ouais,

Putain c'est dur,

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus rien, j'ai peur en fait,

Depuis que tes yeux me regardent plus, il se passe plus rien,

Je pleure plus, même trop en fait,

Et ça je le vis mal,

J'enchaîne les merdes, et t'es plus là au final.

Il me reste quoi à moi, hein, à part des photos souvenirs,

Des tonnes de photos usées et puis ton sourire

Trop longtemps figé.

J'peux plus, ou plus pareil,

Alors chaque jour, je me défonce un peu plus que la veille,

J'tue le temps,

Parfois mal, de là haut tu le sens,

Mais tu me manques, bébé, tu me manques.

Aburakkoi marqua une pause, très légère, à peine perceptible, comme pour laisser s'échapper un léger soupir, ou un sanglot peut être.

Un ange dans le ciel

Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Vivi je t'ai dis pas adieu mais à plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Un ange de plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume...

Toi et moi on a tout fait,

Toujours prête à me donner ton oxygène

Dans les moments où tu sentais que j'étouffais

T'étais prête à tuer si on me touchait

Prête à décrocher la lune même si je la voulais

On a grandi ensemble, construit ensemble

Traversé les pires moments

Vieillir ensemble c'est ce qu'on voulait

Même si on était plus ensemble

On s'en foutait c'est ce qu'on visait

Tu te rappelles, nos fous rires, nos premiers instants, ton sourire

Les moments de silence qui voulaient tout dire

Et on pouvait se nourrir l'un de l'autre

Ouais, tellement j'étais toi, t'étais moi

Et ça nos proches en étaient témoins

T'étais ma vie, mon coeur et mon sang

T'étais mes tripes, mon moteur et mon sens à tout ça

Alors depuis je tue le temps

Parfois mal et de là haut tu le sens

Je le sais bébé mais tu me manques

Un ange dans le ciel

Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Vivi je t'ai dis pas adieu mais à plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Un ange de plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume...

Une tristesse indéfinissable emplissait la voix du shinobi, lui qui d'habitude paraissait si joyeux, si sûr de lui... Qui aurait pu deviner une telle faille dans l'armure si bien trempée de cet homme, forgée au travers des obstacles ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus

À part qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu manques

C'est un gouffre que t'as laissé Vivi

Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui y'a pas que mes nuits à moi que tu hantes

Pour Fatou aussi y'a plus d'été

T'en fais pas Vivi non t'en fais pas

On va relever la tête

Je sais que t'aurais voulu nous voir plus forts

Alors on va faire ce qu'il faut pour s'en remettre

Bébé t'inquiète.

Tous les shinobis devaient subir un jour ou l'autre la perte d'un être cher. Tel était leur destin. Certains guérissaient de cette blessure. D'autres non. C'était ainsi, et pas autrement.

Un ange dans le ciel

Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Vivi je t'ai dis pas adieu mais à plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Un ange de plus

Un ange dans le ciel

Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume...

La musique cessa enfin. Une larme, une seule et unique larme s'écoula de l'oeil d'Aburakkoi. Il déposa le bouquet au pied de la stèle, et dit d'une voix grave et profonde :

- C'était sa chanson préférée. Nous l'entonnions ensemble, quand nous ne sortions pas indemnes des épreuves subies... J'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle, dit-il en se tournant en direction des genins.

- J'avais oublié, dit Tsunade en sortant de l'ombre, qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa mort...

- Ce n'est rien. Kyouki n'aurait pas aimé qu'on célèbre un tel évènement. Elle n'aurait pas réclamé de longs pleurs... juste qu'on se marre un coup en se souvenant d'elle.

- Je suis désolé de devoir briser l'ambiance, mais je suis venu ici...

- Pour m'interroger, je sais.

- Comment ?

- Nous pouvons communiquer par la pensée, ne l'oublie pas. Et même quand nous fermons la communication, si l'un d'entre nous est drogué, un signal spécial est émis...

- Vas tu te laisser faire ?

- J'ai presque envie de te dire d'aller te faire foutre, mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. Ma prochaine mission nécessite que je sois en pleine forme.

- Quelle est ta prochaine mission ?

- Elle nécessite ton autorisation. Nous avons décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Nous attaquerons Oto no Kuni. Et nous anéantirons tous les ninjas présents dans cette ville.

- Impressionnant... Vous avez mon autorisation. Même si vous échouiez, Oto sera suffisament affaiblie par cette attaque pour que nous puissions prendre la relève. Et toi, accepte tus de te laisser faire ?

- Tu as mon autorisation.

Tsunade s'approcha, en tendant la même drogue qu'elle avait donné à Shizumu. Aburakkoi la but avec méfiance, puis tendit son poignet. Tsunade tâta son pouls.

- Es tu celui qui a pénétré dans mon bureau hier soir ?

- Non...

- Sais tu qui peut l'avoir fait ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un des douze fous. Même si Shizumu t'as dit que nous n'étions que deux à surveiller Naruto et Sasuke, ça ne veut pas dire qu'un autre n'aurait pas pu s'infiltrer dans la ville sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

- Pourquoi un membre des douze fous l'aurait-il fait ?

- Par jeu, sans doute. Ou peut être ce quelqu'un sait il quelque chose à proposs de ce document recopié que toi et moi ignorons...

- Comment sais tu qu'un document a été recopié ? Je n'en ai jamais fait mention...

Le coeur d'Aburakkoi s'emballa. Puis, un sourire félin naquit sur la figure de celui-ci. Tsunade voulut s'enfuir immédiatement, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, un coup de poing titanesque s'abattit sur sa tempe, et l'assomma net. Puis, il bondit en direction des genins, et les assomma tous en un clin d'oeil. Ensuite, il réunit les corps en cercle, et lança un sort Genjutsu pour modifier leur mémoire à tous.

- Parfait, ricana Aburakkoi. Voici les évènements tels qu'ils se sont déroulés. Tsunade et moi, nous nous sommes affrontés par jeu, et je l'ai malencontreusement assommée. Puis, vous, les genins, avez eu l'idée de tester vos capacités contre moi, encore une fois... Et vous avez été tous assommés. À votre réveil, vous les genins, vous irez voir Yue, qui vous entraînera. Moi, je vais à Oto no Kuni. J'ai un travail là bas...

- Heureusement pour toi, le sceau corporel que tu portes t'as empêché de perdre conscience à cause du poison... Ton corps s'engourdissait, mais ton esprit était intact.

- Merci du compliment, répondit Aburakkoi à son interlocuteur. Mais toi, quand tu as pénétré le bureau de l'Hokage, tu aurais pu prendre l'apparence d'un autre, et te faire un peu remarquer.

- Désolé... Je n'y ai pas pensé. Au fait, que contiens ce document que tu m'as demandé de recopier ?

- Ceci, mon ami, va changer l'histoire... Ah, j'ai une dernière chose à régler.

Aburakkoi s'approcha du corps de Sasuke encore inerte. Puis, il lui donna un coup de paume au niveau du coeur.

- Tu maltraites ton protégé, maintenant ?

- Non. Je vais même l'aider, en faisant ça...

Bien plus tard, tous les endormis se réveillèrent. Ils étaient complètement sonnés, sans doute à cause de leur cuisante défaite faceà Aburakkoi... du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

- Ah bah putain... on a encore des progrès à faire, se plagnit Kiba.

- Ouais... faudrait peut être qu'on aille voir ce dénommé Yue, dont ils nous ont parlé à Ichiraku, fit Shikamaru.

- Tout à fait, fit Ino. On en a bien besoin.

- Yue, c'est le nouvel entraîneur d'Hinata, c'est ça ? demanda Tsunade. Il faudrait aller voir les progrès qu'elle a fait, on en saura plus sur l'entraîneur Passons chez elle pour observer.

- Ok, intervint Naruto. Mais nous, on va continuer à s'entraîner avec les fous, plutôt. N'est-ce pas Sasu...

Soudain, tous se figèrent. Sasuke ne s'était pas réveillé. Et un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Sasuke ! NON ! hurla Naruto...


	12. commencement de l'attaque

**Titre** : Quand un fou entre en scène

**Chapitre 12** : Commencement de l'attaque.

**Auteur** : Keikoku 13

**Disclaimer** : Mettons fin aux rumeurs... Non, malgré mon génial talent, je ne suis pas Masashi Kishimoto, et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient... Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chevilles ? (au fait, les douze fous m'appartiennent, ainsi que Yue)

**note** : spéciale dédicace à Mydaya, qui comprendra pourquoi

Naruto veillait à présent au chevet de Sasuke, qui se trouvait à l'hôpital. Tsunade elle même ne comprenait pas son état. Certes, il se trouvait dans le coma suite à un mauvais coup dans un combat, mais la fièvre exceptionnelle qui le rongeait ne semblait avoir aucune origine. Elle avait dit aux genins que la seule chose à faire, c'était attendre. Au début, tous avaient attendu son réveil. Au bout de deux heures, seul restait Naruto. Tous les autres avaient fini par juger vain d'attendre son réveil. Mais lui continuait de veiller. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en moquait. Avant, il serait allé s'entraîner, pour passer le temps, pour évacuer. Là, il avait l'impression qu'en s'en allant, il commettrait une faute. Il se disait que Sasuke avait besoin de lui... ou peut être était-ce le contraire, en fait... C'était plus Naruto qui avait besoin de Sasuke, en cet instant. Un cruel sentiment de vide s'emparait de lui. Vide qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois : au départ de Sasuke. Soudain, un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Naruto... souffla Sasuke d'une voix rendue rauque par la fièvre.

Le dit Naruto se figea.

- Na... Naruto... non, reprit Sasuke.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, qui délirait dans son coma.

- Je t'en prie, Naruto... non, ne...

- Chuuuut, je suis là, lui glissa à l'oreille Naruto. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reste près de toi.

- Na... Naruto, je... je t'...

Sasuke glissa à nouveau dans le sommeil, sans avoir fini. Doucement, Naruto entreprit d'essuyer le visage luisant de sueur de son compagnon avec un mouchoir. Il accomplissait cette tâche avec une délicatesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, afin de ne pas troubler le malade. Mais quand sa main arriva au niveau des lèvres de Sasuke, Naruto tressaillit légèrement en sentant le souffle chaud sur ses doigts. Puis, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, il commença à caresser doucement les lèvres de son compagnon. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ses lèvres étaient désirables, en fait... se dit-il avant de se mettre une énorme gifle mentale, et de cesser de toucher le comateux.

Plus loin, les genins s'ennuyaient. Ils n'avaient plus envie de s'entraîner, pas après la raclée que Aburakkoi leur avait mise... car dans leur tête, il s'agissait d'un combat d'entraînement. Pour eux, ils avaient perdu après avoir vaillamment lutter pendant près d'une heure contre le fou à la carrure impressionnante. Alors qu'en réalité, tous ces souvenirs avaient été fabriqué par Aburakkoi.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Ino. On s'ennuie là...

- Si on allait voir chez les Hyûga ? proposa Shikamaru. On pourra voir les progrès d'Hinata comme ça.

- Bonne idée.

Les Genins se dirigèrent donc en direction de l'imposante demeure des Hyûga. Ils se firent inviter à entrer par Neiji. À cet instant, Yue apparut, avec à ses côtés une Hinata souriante. Kiba, en la voyant, retint le rougissement qui lui montait aux joues. Ils entrèrent dans la maison tous ensemble, dans un grand silence. Au dojo, nombre de Hyûga s'étaient rassemblés. Sur le tatami se trouvait Hiashi, agenouillé. Hinata se dirigea également vers le Tatami, et s'inclina devant le chef de famille. Celui-ci se leva et se mis en position de combat. Hinata quant à elle fit face à son père, mais en laissant ses bras le long du corps.

- Tu ne sais même plus te mettre en garde ? lâcha méchamment son père.

- Je n'ai juste pas besoin de me mettre en garde, répondit Hinata en activant son Byakûgan.

À ces mots, Hiashi fondit sur elle, la paume en avant. Hinata esquiva juste en se déplaçant d'un pas sur le côté, à la surprise générale. Hiashi ne s'arrêta pas là, il tournoya avec vitesse pour frapper sa fille à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, elle esquiva en se déplaçant d'un pas dans son angle mort (je précise : l'angle mort ne désigne pas ici le point où Hiashi ne peut pas la voir, car il a son byakugan, mais l'endroit où il ne peut pas l'atteindre sans changer de position. Cet endroit est très proche du corps de l'assaillant.). Hiashi ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, elle anticipait le moindre de ses mouvements à la perfection.

- Je constate que tu as fait quelques progrès, dit Hiashi. Je vais être obligé de me battre un peu plus sérieusement.

Il dit et s'élança à nouveau vers elle encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la frapper, sa fille lui avait attrapé le bras, et d'un mouvement circulaire, elle le projeta au sol en lui faisant décrire une roulade dans les airs. Dans le même mouvement, elle l'immobilisa au sol en lui tordant le bras après l'avoir mis sur le ventre, puis elle se mit à genou sur lui, en plaquant la paume sur la nuque de son père.

- Vous avez perdu, père. Vous ne pouvez ni bouger le bras, ni même faire affluer du chakra à l'intérieur. J'en bloque la circulation grâce à mon Jûken. Et si vous tentez de vous relever, je vous envoie du chakra en pleine tête.

Tout le monde était médusé. Hinata avait réussi à maîtriser son père avec une facilité incroyable, elle qui, trois semaines avant, n'était qu'une kunoichi sans grande envergure malheureusement pour elle.

- Que tu crois, ma fille. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Il apposa sa main libre contre le sol, avant de dire : " technique Hakkesho ancestrale, Xe Xiao..." Aussitôt, le chakra dont il avait rempli sa paume se mit à tourbillonner au sol avec violence, projetant par son souffle Hiashi jusqu'au plafond. Hinata n'eût d'autre choix que de se dégager de justesse, avant de heurter le toit. Hiashi prit appui sur le plafond, et bondit vers sa fille. Elle esquiva l'attaque de justesse, mais son père se mit à enchaîner les coups. Hinata eût du mal à esquiver toutes les attaques, mais réussit tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Son père prit la parole.

- Alors ? Reconnais tu ta défaite ?

- Non, père. Moi aussi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Elle posa la plante du pied sur le mur, avant de s'écrier " technique Hakkesho ancestrale, Xe Xiao ! ". Le chakra qu'elle avait réuni dans son pied se mit à tourbillonner avec violence, comme pour Hiashi, et la propulsa avec force contre son père. Celui-ci se prit de plein fouet le corps de sa fille qui tournait sur elle même, à cause de sa technique. Tous deux tombèrent au sol, avant de se relever à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour se mettre en garde. Hinata semblait essoufflée, mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas la lutte. C'est alors qu'Hiashi éclata de rire.

- Je te félicite, ma fille. Tu as progressé à une vitesse phénoménale, et tu as atteint un niveau digne de ton rang d'héritière de la Sôke. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat véritable, et je suis loin de m'être donné à fond, mais tu as quand même réussi à m'immobiliser, et à me faire utiliser une de nos techniques les plus destructrices... Et surtout, tu as su toi même l'utiliser.

Hiashi s'inclina, avant de rajouter :

- Bravo.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter, c'est mon entraîneur, Yue... Il a fait des miracles.

- Non, intervint Yue. Je n'ai fait que te montrer la voie. C'est toi, et toi seule qui a accepté d'endurer mon entraînement. Toi qui a franchi les épreuves que je t'ai imposé. Toi qui a affronté ton père.

Hiashi alla devant Yue, et s'inclina légèrement, en marque de respect, puis il demanda :

- Qu'allez vous faire, maintenant ? Vous n'étiez venu que pour entraîner Hinata...

- Je suis maintenant passé au grade de maître. Je peux retourner dans la montagne aux quatre dieux, ou bien choisir de m'exiler. J'ignore ce que je dois faire.

- Euh... risqua Ino. On se demandait, les genins et moi, si vous ne pouviez pas nous entraîner également ?

- Je vous préviens, vous allez souffrir, si vous êtes mes élèves.

- Pas grave.

- Je pense que la personne qui m'a envoyé entraîner Hinata aurait aimé que je vous entraîne également. C'est d'accord. L'entraînement débutera dans deux jours. Je viendrai vous chercher à la sortie de la ville, à l'aube, déclara t-il d'un ton froid. Au revoir.

Yue quitta effrontément les lieux, sans proférer une seule parole.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Kiba à Hinata.

- Il est beaucoup plus gentil qu'il n'en a l'air, répondit-elle.

Yue marchait d'un pas morne dans Konoha. Les rues étaient en pleine effervescence, alors que le coucher de soleil embrasait le ciel d'une lueur orangée. Les étales nocturnes commençaient à se dresser, et l'ambiance de fête qui habitait chaque soir les rues animées de Konoha commençait à se faire sentir. Yue s'installa à un stand de brochettes qui venait juste de s'installer, avant qu'un autre homme ne vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Salut Aburakkoi, dit l'arrivant à Yue.

- Sous cette forme, appelle moi Yue.

- Tu vas finir par faire une crise d'identité. Certes, tu es un clone, tu as utilisé la technique de restructuration, mais à l'origine, tu restes le fou le plus redouté en combat... D'ailleurs, comment fais tu pour garder ta véritable identité secrète ? Tes élèves doivent te poser des tas de question sur tes origines.

- Je suis très doué pour le mensonge, et pour inventer des histoires. C'est ma principale caractéristique, souviens toi...

- C'est vrai. Au fait, je suis venu pour ça, dit-il en donnant à Yue un parchemin.

- Oh... c'est le document volé original. Merci.

- Tsunade ne se doute pas que c'est une copie que j'ai reposé dans ses documents. Mais pourquoi veux tu que je te le donne deux fois, Aburakkoi ? Je t'en ai déjà donné une copie. Enfin, pas à toi, mais à ton toi original... Purée, je commence à m'embrouiller avec cette histoire de clonage.

- Tu as donné une copie à l'original, et tu donnes l'original a une copie. La situation me semble fun. C'est tout.

- T'es pas possible...

- Ajoutons à cela, dit Yue avec un sourire, que tu n'es qu'un clone. Donc, ton original t'a demandé de me remettre le document. En somme, l'original a demandé à sa copie de remettre un original à une copie, après que l'original ait donné une copie à un original... original dans les deux sens du terme : à la fois unique, et originaire.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'une aspirine... quand je t'écoute, je n'ai plus de doute, tu es bien Aburakkoi. Tu me fais perdre la tête. Je me demande si j'ai raison de te suivre.

- (Ce qui suit est un sketch de Raymond Devos) On ne sait jamais qui a raison ou qui a tort. C'est difficile de juger. Moi, j'ai longtemps donné raison à tout le monde. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis aperçu que la plupart des gens à qui je donnais raison avaient tort ! Donc, j'avais raison ! Par conséquent, j'avait tort ! Tort de donner raison à des gens qui avaient le tort de croire qu'ils avaient raison. C'est-à-dire que moi qui n'avais pas tort, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas donner tort à des gens qui prétendaient avoir raison, alors qu'ils avaient tort ! J'ai raison, non ? Puisqu'ils avaient tort ! Et sans raison, encore ! Là, j'insiste, parce que ... moi aussi, il arrive que j'aie tort. Mais quand j'ai tort, j'ai mes raisons, que je ne donne pas. Ce serait reconnaître mes tort ! J'ai raison, non ? Remarquez ... il m'arrive aussi de donner raison à des gens qui ont raison aussi. Mais, là encore, c'est un tort. C'est comme si je donnais tort à des gens qui ont tort. Il n'y a pas de raison ! En résumé, je crois qu'on a toujours tort d'essayer d'avoir raison devant des gens qui ont toutes les bonnes raisons de croire qu'ils n'ont pas tort !

- Tu vas finir par me tuer...

- Je sais. Au fait, j'ai deux services à te demander. Le premier, c'est de me trouver trois criminels en fuite, et de les emprisonner. Peu importe qui sont ces criminels.

- Très bien. Et le second ?

Yue s'approcha de son oreille, et lui chuchota quelque chose.

- Juste à la fin de l'assaut sur Oto no Kuni ? D'accord. Tu penses que tu auras décrypté les parchemins à temps ?

- Oui. Puisque j'ai déjà traduit les parchemins du Mizukage, du Raikage, et du Kazekage. Il ne me reste plus qu'à finir de traduire celui de l'Hokage, que tu as dérobé, et celui du Tsuchikage, qui est déjà en ma possession.

- N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu as eu celui du Kazekage et du Tsuchikage. Au fait, pourquoi as tu tenu à ce que Tsunade se rende compte de mon intrusion ?

- Pour le fun. Aller, dépêche toi de disparaître, le clone.

Son interlocuteur disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée. Yue resta un moment, à savourer tranquillement ses brochettes. Il songea à s'éclipser, avant de sentir la présence d'Hinata dans l'allée. La cherchant des yeux, il vit qu'elle était en compagnie de Kiba. Il s'approcha en dissimulant sa présence, pour pouvoir mieux les espionner.

- C'était si terrible que ça, ton entraînement ? demanda Kiba.

- Les premiers jours ça allait encore, mais par la suite, c'est devenu très éprouvant. Je m'entraînais jour et nuit.

- Tu ne dormais pas, alors ?

- Si. Mais en fait, dans mon sommeil, il envoyait mon esprit dans une autre dimension, pour continuer l'entraînement.

- Quel malade, ce type...

- Mais non. Il a l'air froid, comme ça, mais il est très gentil. On a souvent discuté ensemble. Il m'a aidé à prendre confiance en moi, et m'a fait prendre conscience de... de tout un tas de choses, dit elle en détournant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement. Au fait, que deviennent Naruto et Sasuke ? Je ne les ai toujours pas revu.

- Oh... fit Kiba, légèrement déçu qu'elle pense à Naruto. Euh... ils ont de nouveaux maîtres... Et aujourd'hui, suite à un combat avec l'un d'entre eux, Sasuke est dans le coma. Naruto est à son chevet.

- Pauvre Sasuke... je suppose que Naruto doit être très affecté.

- Il a l'air, oui, fit Kiba s'installant à une échoppe.

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'ils mangeaient. Ce fut Kiba qui reprit la parole.

- Naruto t'as manqué ? (qu'est ce qu'il est jaloux, truc de dingue )

- Vous m'avez tous manqué, répondit Hinata en souriant.

Yue vit que Kiba, malgré sa grande gueule, serait incapable d'oser draguer un peu Hinata. Il décida donc de s'en mêler, et alla les voir.

- Tiens, Hinata. Tu savoures les bons petits plats qui t'ont manqué durant ton calvaire en ma compagnie ?

- C'est exactement ça, répondit-elle en riant.

- Ce garçon qui t'accompagne, c'est bien Kiba, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh oui... Comment l'avez vous reconnu ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas perdu l'habitude de me vouvoyer, à ce que je vois. Et tu m'as si bien décrit ce jeune homme que je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à le reconnaître. Bon, je vous laisse.

Sans que Hinata ne le remarque, il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Kiba : "Lance toi ou je t'étripe..." , en lui lançant un regard froid comme la mort. Puis il s'en alla.

- Ton professeur, il m'a l'air effrayant...

- Je t'assure qu'il est très gentil. Mais quand il fait des menaces, il faut faire attention, il tient toujours parole.

Kiba frissonna. Il devait faire vite, surmonter sa timidité... enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cependant, le souvenir du regard de Yue lui suggéra d'accélérer les choses.

- Euh... tu sais... bafouillas Kiba. Tu... m'as... beaucoup manqué, ces derniers jours.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kiba-kun.

- Euh... En fait, je... je... je voudrai savoir si...

- Si ?

- Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Plus loin, Yue observait la scène. Il trouvait ça très drôle de mettre la pression à Kiba. Mais c'était clair comme de l'eau de source qu'il n'arriverait pas à se déclarer facilement, même en lui mettant la pression. De toutes façons, rien ne pressait.

Deux jours plus tard, tous les genins sauf Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke, s'étaient réunis à l'aube devant les portes du village. Le pauvre Kiba tremblait de tous ses membres. Il n'avait pas osé se déclarer à Hinata, aussi il redoutait l'arrivée de Yue. Soudain, celui-ci surgit de nulle part, et atterrit devant Kiba, l'air menaçant.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Euh... non... j'ai pas trouvé le courage.

- Tu as le courage de venir à la mort, face à moi, et pas celui d'avouer ton amour ?

Le regard de Yue se fit encore plus dur, puis il soupira et dit :

- Tant pis. Je mettrai ma menace à exécution si jamais deux semaines après la fin de ton entraînement tu ne lui as toujours rien dit. Bon, les genins, en route. En un mois, je vais vous renforcer de manière drastique...

Pendant ce temps là, dans le monde spirituel, les douze fous préparaient une stratégie pour détruire totalement le village d'Oto no Kuni... En vérité, seulement six des douze fous étaient présents, à savoir Aburakkoi, Migurushii, Hikari, Akunin, Shizumu et Kodomo.

- Parfait, commença Hikari. La réunion va commencer. Au fait, que foutent les six autres ? À quoi ça sert de se faire appeler les douze fous si on se retrouve à seulement six ! commença à s'énerver Hikari.

- Calme toi, Hikari... intervint Migurushii.

- Toi, le balafré, ta gueule.

- C'est pas une taffiole qui crise parce que sa fiancée n'est pas avec lui qui va me dicter la loi, rugit avec méchanceté Migurushii. Grandis un peu.

Des larmes commencèrent à monter dans les yeux d'Hikari, et celui ci se mit à chougner.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! hurla Hikari en se réfugiant dans les bras d'Aburakkoi.

- Allons, allons... fit Aburakkoi en lui tapotant le dos.

- Ils sont trop méchants avec moi, se plaignit Hikari en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou d'Aburakkoi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour toi, lui dit il dans l'oreille d'une voix rauque et suave.

- Oh, Aburakkoi, roucoula Hikari avec des yeux de cocker...

Pour un peu, il y aurait un décor rempli de fleurs surgit dont ne sait où, avec un fond arc en ciel, et des étoiles dans leurs yeux. Le problème, c'est que c'était en train de se passer : par leurs pouvoirs, ils faisaient naître ce décor...

- Mais c'est pas un peu fini, vous deux ! vociféra Akunin.

- Tu entends comme ils nous crient dessus ? dit Hikari avec une voix faussement triste.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Notre amour est au dessus de tout ça... répondit Aburakkoi sur un ton faussement amoureux et protecteur.

Lentement, ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres, alors qu'un air de musique langoureux résonnait dans l'air... soudain, Shizumu les interrompit en leur aplatissant une massue sur le crâne.

- Arrêtez vos singeries tous les deux, leur dit-il en rengainant son arme.

- Oh, c'est bon, si on peut plus rigoler... siffla Hikari.

- Le problème, c'est que vous ne faites que ça.

- Au fait, pour répondre à ta question Hikari, intervint Kodomo, les six autres sont en mission... Certains d'entre eux commencent à installer des explosifs dans Oto, au cas où notre plan échouerait. D'autres espionnent des villages soupçonnés d'avoir conclu une alliance avec Oto. Ceux qui restent sont en train de nous dresser un Bingo Book de tous les ninjas présents à Oto. Et comme nous sommes le groupe le plus nombreux, c'est à nous que revient la tâche de détruire le village. Ils viendront nous aider si ça tourne mal. Voilà, j'ai répondu.

- C'est gentil, Kodomo, mais de quelle question parles tu ?

- Quoi ? Tu te rappelles pas ? C'est la question que t'as posé au tout début de la conversation... finit Kodomo en soupirant.

- Je me souviens pas...

- Ce gueux est désespérant... dit elle les bras levés au ciel.

- On peut en revenir à la stratégie, s'il vous plaît ? les interrompit Akunin. Mais... où sont passés Shizumu et Aburakkoi ?

En effet, ces deux là avaient disparu.

- En fait, dit Migurushii, Shizumu a décidé d'aller se pendre, et Aburakkoi a décidé de l'y aider.

- Et tu les a pas empêché ?

- Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ?

- La journée va être longue...

Pendant ce temps, à Konoha, Naruto continuait de veiller au chevet de Sasuke. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en pleine lecture d'un livre ô combien passionnant : "Mille et un plats à base de ramens." Alors qu'il en était à la 99ème recette, Hinata rentra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, fit Hinata en souriant.

- Hinata ! Je savais pas que t'étais rentré !

- Je ne suis rentré qu'il y a deux jours. Alors, pas d'amélioration ? demanda t-elle en s'approchant de Sasuke.

- Non, toujours pas...

Le silence s'installa. Naruto se sentait un peu gêné en présence d'Hinata, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait.

- Naruto, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh... non, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as rien dit depuis cinq minutes. Donc, j'en conclus que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Mais non, je t'assure.

- Naruto, je sais quand on me ment. Les enseignements de Yue me permettent de décrypter les sentiments des gens. On dirait que tu es gêné.

- En fait...

- N'essaye pas de me mentir, je le saurai. Soit franc.

- Bon... ok... je me lance... j'ai découvert que... que tu... enfin... comment dire ?

- On t'a dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi, c'est bien ça ?

- Euh... oui.

Hinata éclata de rire, puis se reprit.

- Je te rassure, Naruto. Mes sentiments ont changé. Certes, avant, je croyais être amoureuse de toi. Mais en fait, je t'aime plutôt comme un grand frère, comme... comme un model...

- Oh... c'est... c'est gentil de dire ça, Hinata-chan ! Je constate que ton entraînement avec Yue t'as rendu bien moins timide.

- Oui. J'ai fait des progrès aussi dans ce domaine. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, tu devrais en faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te déclarer ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Peut être est-ce parce que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Je te conseille de faire le point sur ce que tu ressens.

- T'as vraiment beaucoup changé...

- Je sais.

- Tu me fais penser à un de mes professeurs, d'une certaine manière.

- Tu veux parler d'Aburakkoi ?

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Il est souvent venu voir Yue. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, si j'ai bien compris. C'est lui qui a demandé a Yue de venir pour m'entraîner. Je dois avouer qu'Aburakkoi est un peu... spécial.

Et pendant ce temps là, dans le QG des douze fous, ceux-ci tentaient de mettre au point une stratégie. Enfin, disons que certains voulaient mettre au point une stratégie (à savoir Akunin), d'autre voulaient juste trouver le moyen de s'éclater un maximum durant la mission (à savoir Aburakkoi et Hikari), et les autres semblaient royalement s'en foutre (à savoir Migurushii, Shizumu et Kodomo).

- Non, non et non, rugit Aburakkoi. Je refuse de devoir utiliser ma vieille amitié avec Orochimaru pour ça.

- Je te signale, dit Akunin, que c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour nous infiltrer de manière très efficace.

- Premièrement, c'est même pas sûr que ça marche. Orochimaru et moi sommes en froids depuis un moment.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui servir une histoire, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Toi, tu sais comment embarquer les gens dans les situations les plus loufoques.

- Deuxièmement, ce serait salir la mémoire de nos anciens compagnons à lui et moi que de se servir des histoires du passé pour l'approcher. On parle de cette sale vermine d'Orochimaru, quand même...

- Allons, l'interrompit Akunin. Toi et Shizumu n'avez pas autant de scrupules. Vous étiez compagnons avec Orochimaru, à une époque. Vous devriez pouvoir vous rallier à lui.

- Troisièmement, continua Aburakkoi en se foutant royalement de ce que disait Akunin, à quoi bon nous infiltrer ? Allons-y à la bourrin, comme on sait si bien le faire.

- Espèce de crétin. Si on réussit à lui faire reprendre confiance en toi et Shizumu, vous pourrez l'approcher plus facilement, pour le tuer. Il se méfiera moins. Juste un peu moins, certes, mais ça pourrait faire la différence. Vous profiteriez d'un effet de surprise un peu plus grand.

- Enfin, je suis plus fort que lui ! J'ai pas besoin de la ruse pour lui faire sa fête !

- Notre but est l'efficacité et la rapidité.

- Non, notre but est d'exterminer tous les ninjas d'Oto, peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre, fit Shizumu, mais pour une fois, Akunin, tu es en tort. Pour regagner la confiance de cet infâme serpent, il nous demandera sûrement de tuer un des membres des cinq Kage.

- On pourrait lui montrer un faux cadavre...

- Non. En nous demandant ça, son but serait de faire en sorte que les douze fous soient déclaré "menaces pour la planète", ou un truc du genre. On aurait tous les villages comme ennemis.

- Effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Pour nous infiltrer dans Oto no Kuni, et tuer petit à petit un maximum de ninjas, on n'a qu'à former... un HOST CLUB !

- Ouais, excellente idée ! s'écrièrent Hikari et Kodomo.

- N'importe quoi... siffla Akunin.

- C'est quoi un host club ? demanda Migurushii.

- Un club d'hôtes. Autrement dit, on nous payerait juste pour passer du temps avec de jeunes demoiselles, pour nous les hommes, et avec les jeunes hommes, pour les filles. Tout ce que ça demande, c'est d'avoir une belle gueule, de la personnalité, de savoir parler aux gens du sexe opposé, d'avoir de bonnes manières, et savoir aguicher.

- Et en quoi ça ferait un plan génial pour exterminer tous les ninjas ?

- Réfléchis : on attire les ninjas et les kunoichis, et dans les boissons qu'on va leur servir, on va glisser un poison à effet retardataire. Et bien sûr, en tant qu'hôtes, nous devrons nous déguiser souvent. De plus, afin d'attirer plus d'hommes, certains d'entre nous se métamorphoseront en femmes. Alors ? Elle est pas géniale mon idée ?

Une mouche vola. Puis une bande de nazghuls, hurlant à en fendre la pierre, passa à son tour. Puis, Migurushii prit la parole.

- En fait, ton idée est... comment dirai-je... GÉNIALISSIME ! C'est un plan super. ça peut trop marcher.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Cette idée est ridicule ! hurla Akunin.

- Comment tu trouves mon déguisement, Akunin ? demanda Hikari.

Akunin tourna vivement la tête, et découvrit avec horreur que tous s'étaient d'ores et déjà déguisés sur le thème vampires. Shizumu avait le costume de dracula, Migurushii s'était déguisé en Blade, Hikari en Alucard, Kodomo en sorcière ténébreuse, et Aburakkoi en Buffy...

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire !

- Tu trouves que j'ai mis trop de fond de teint, c'est ça ?

- Non, Hikari, c'est pas ça... Vous agissez comme si... comme si ce plan était bon.

- Tu as raison. Le thème princes et princesses convient beaucoup mieux pour l'ouverture du Host Club.

Et dans un nuage de fumée, tous se retrouvèrent dans des tenues princières flamboyantes. Précisons que les princesses n'étaient autre que Kodomo et Aburakkoi. Pendant un instant, Akunin ne put plus rien dire, tandis que tous réajustaient leurs costumes. Puis, il reprit :

- Aburakkoi... Pourquoi tu te déguises toujours en femme ?

- On l'a dit tout à l'heure, y a pas assez de filles dans ce groupe. Faut bien que certains se dévouent, et comme c'est mon idée...

- Je veux mourir dans un monde loin de vous... dit Akunin avec une tête déprimée.

À l'hôpital, Hinata et Naruto continuaient de discuter, dans la chambre où se trouvait Sasuke.

- Waouh ! s'extasia Naruto. Tu as vraiment subi tout ça, en entraînement ?

- Et oui. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu progresser autant. Il faut avouer que Yue sait énormément de choses sur la manipulation du chakra, et sur le Jûken.

- Comment ça se fait ? Après tout, vous les Hyûgas êtes les seuls experts en Jûken à travers l'histoire...

- En réalité, le Jûken puise ses origines dans trois arts martiaux : Le Tai Ji Quan, le Xing Yi Quan, et surtout le Ba Gua Quan. Les Hyûga ont utilisé ces arts martiaux comme base pour créer le Jûken. La principale innovation des Hyûga est la découverte d'un bon bombre de points vitaux.

- Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas ceux qui les avez découvert ?

- Hé non, Naruto. Ils étaient déjà connus avant la découverte du byakûgan. Prends l'acupuncture, par exemple. Elle se sert de ces points vitaux. Et, pour en revenir à Yue, il est un expert dans ces trois arts martiaux. Donc, il a pu m'aider énormément.

- D'où vient Yue, exactement ?

- De la montagne aux quatre dieux. Sur chacun des flancs de la montagne se trouve un temple, chacun dédié à un dieu. Au sud, le temple du phénix, au nord, le temple de la tortue noire, à l'est , le dragon azur, et à l'ouest, le tigre blanc. Chaque temple enseigne un kung fu wushu différent.

- Et comment Yue a t-il connu Aburakkoi ?

- Aburakkoi est venu, un jour et a postulé pour être élève. Après quatre ans, il s'en est allé. Lui et Yue adoraient se battre ensemble, paraît-il.

Soudain, Sasuke se mit à gigoter fortement, et à parler dans son sommeil.

- Na... Naruto...

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke qui délirait.

- Chuuuut, je suis là, dit Naruto en essuyant le visage transpirant de Sasuke.

Il continua à lui sussurrer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Il ignorait complètement la présence d'Hinata, il se comportait comme si elle n'était pas là... À cet instant, le reste du monde n'importait plus. Seul comptait Sasuke. Sasuke se calma, et ressombra dans son coma. Naruto le regardait avec un air attendri et réconforté. Sasuke était toujours dans le coma, mais au moins, il n'était plus torturé par ces cauchemars.

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux, dit Hinata.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hinata-chan ?

- J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle, dit Hinata en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, avant de sortir.

Naruto rougit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette allusion ? Il ne comprenait pas les sous entendus d'Hinata. Ou plutôt, il ne les comprenait que trop bien, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle disait cela. Certes, il s'occupait de Sasuke, mais ce n'était que son meilleur ami... dont les lèvres étaient véritablement tentatrices. D'ailleurs, pas seulement ses lèvres, c'était son visage tout entier qui était fascinant... un visage fin et androgyne au teint pâle, souligné par de longues mèches ébènes... Naruto se donna une nouvelle gifle mentale, quand il se rendit compte de la direction que prenaient ses pensées.

Au même moment, dans le monde spirituel, les douze fous continuaient de débattre.

- Bon, on laisse tomber le Host club, alors ? fit Aburakkoi tout penaud.

-Oui, ça prendrait trop de temps, répondit Kodomo. Il faut faire une action qui prenne une journée au maximum, et qui soit la plus spectaculaire possible.

- Pourquoi doit elle forcément être spectaculaire ? demanda Akunin.

- Pour rappeller au monde entier la terreur qu'ils ont ressenti quand les douze fous se sont mis en colère la première fois, déclara Hikari. Pour qu'ils se souviennent qui nous sommes, ce que nous avons fait, ce dont nous sommes capables.

- Bon... tu as un plan ?

- Oui. Il est plutôt simple, réalisable, et efficace. Il en mettra plein la vue à tout le monde, et je pense qu'aucun ninja d'Oto n'en réchappera.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Parfaitement. Je vous explique. Il suffit d'isoler totalement le village, pour que personne ne puisse en sortir, et en même temps, attirer l'attention de tous les ninjas pour être sûr de tous les vaincre.

- Certes, et comment ferons nous ?

- Voici comment nous allons faire...

Au bout de deux heures de délibération, d'affinement, de simplification puis de complication du plan énnoncé, de cosmétique et de battle rap, tous s'accordèrent sur le plan d'Hikari.

- ça marche. Ce plan est parfait, dit Migurushii, pleinement satisfait.

- Comment ferons nous si quelqu'un possède suffisament de puissance et de connaissance pour lever le sort sur lequel votre partie du plan repose, Migurushii et Kodomo ?

- Dans ce cas, avant de mettre en application notre partie du plan, à moi et Shizumu, nous devrons aller l'éliminer, dit Hikari. Et vous, vous êtes sûr de pouvoir les éliminer tous les deux ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Akunin. Jusqu'à présent...

- ...aucun ennemi n'a été capable de résister à notre duo, finit Aburakkoi avec un sourire sadique.

Akunin et Aburakkoi déployèrent leur aura, et les fous présents frissonnèrent. Quand ces deux là s'alliaient, ils formaient le duo le plus redoutable des douze fous... Ensemble, ils étaient imbattables.

- Parfait, reprit Hikari. Nous allons attendre le Bingo Book fait par les autres fous. Ensuite, on passe à l'action. J'espère qu'ils feront vite. Si nos amis exterminent tous les ninjas d'Oto en mission, je pense qu'un corps punitif expéditionnaire va être lancé pour trouver les coupables.

- Bon, on va manger ? dit Aburakkoi.

- Ouais. Allons manger.

- Si tu me refais le coup du gigot, je te tue.

- T'en es incapable.

- C'est de la provocation ?

- T'as tout compris.

Hikari et Aburakkoi commencèrent donc à se battre, tandis que tous les autres se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger...

Naruto, malgré les ordres de l'infirmière, était revenu en pleine nuit avec une discrétion qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, pour rester auprès de Sasuke. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit que Aburakkoi se trouvait déjà là...

- Vous... que faites vous ici ? demanda Naruto, avec de la colère dans la voix.

- Je suis passé prendre des nouvelles de mes élèves.

- C'est à cause de vous qu'il est dans cet état...

- Je sais. Et j'en suis désolé.

- Être désolé ne suffit pas...

- Tu es vraiment en colère, dis donc... Après tout, c'est un accident, il n'en est pas mort, il doit juste sortir de son coma.

- Je ne vous pardonne pas de l'avoir blessé de la sorte.

- Ta réaction est un peu démesurée, non ? Il s'en sortira sans aucune séquelle, c'est bon... Il se réveillera d'ici deux jours.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- J'ai invoqué des esprits féériques. Ils l'ont soigné, et m'ont dit qu'il se réveillerait d'ici deux jours.

- Je vous adore ! fit Naruto en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Je sais, je sais... dis donc, tu tiens drôlement à lui.

- C'est normal, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Je sais... mais il n'y a pas que ça. On dirait que vos âmes s'appellent l'une l'autre... comme si vous étiez liés par une tristesse indéfinissable, que seul l'autre peut consoler.

- C'est... c'est un peu ça... avoua Naruto, en détournant les yeux

- Donc, tu l'aimes ?

Naruto se retourna vivement vers Aburakkoi... mais la salle était vide. Dans la chambre, la seule personne présente à part lui, c'était Sasuke. Avait-il rêvé ?

Le lendemain, les douze fous se retrouvèrent sur une colline surplombant la sinistre cité du son.

- Bon. Activez tous la communication par la pensée, ordonna Hikari. On en aura besoin pour mieux se coordonner.

Tous les ninjas composèrent des signes.

- Parfait. Exécution du plan, lâcha Hikari.

Les six présents se dispersèrent immédiatement. Une demi-heure plus tard, des explosions retentirent dans le centre du village. Nombre de bâtiments venaient d'être détruits. Tout le monde s'affolait, les cris et les pleurs emplissaient les rues. Soudain, au milieu des cendres et des flammes, apparurent deux silhouettes. La première était drapée d'un long manteau rouge à motifs... La seconde était habillé d'un long manteau noir sans manches.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir s'amuser, déclara Hikari.

- vous n'avez tué personne, j'espère demanda Kodomo, par l'intermédiaire de la pensée.

- Non lui répondit Shizumu. On a éloigné toutes les personnes dans les rues à l'aide d'un genjutsu, et on a fait la même chose pour les occupants des maisons.

À cet instant, une vingtaine de ninjas d'Oto no Kuni arriva.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Non, c'est un lapin rose géant... répondit Hikari d'un air fatigué.

- Elle est naze ta réplique, intervint Shizumu.

- C'est pas ma faute s'il pose des questions connes !

Les ninjas bondirent dans leur direction, mais ils furent stoppés en plein élan par une centaine de kunaïs lancés dans leur direction qui les transpercèrent.

- Il n'y a pas encore assez de monde pour nous arrêter pour passer à la seconde phase, fit remarquer Shizumu.

- Je m'en occuppe ! dit joyeusement Hikari. Migurushii, demanda t-il par la pensée, est-ce que toutes les maisons alentours ont été évacuées ?

- Oui.

- Shizumu, il faut que l'ennemi croit que nous sommes très nombreux, comme ça ils n'hésiteront pas à envoyer le maximum de monde.

Shizumu composa alors des signes genjutsu, et une cinquantaine de silhouettes noires encapuchonnées apparurent. Puis Hikari dégaina un parchemin, et le lança en l'air en faisant un multiclonage. Les parchemins clonés se dispersèrent un peu partout autour de lui, avant d'exploser en chaînes, dévastant définitivement le centre-ville. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était prêt de deux-cent ninjas d'Oto qui se trouvaient sur la place.

- Message adressé à tous les fous en ville pensa Hikari, enclenchement des phases 2 et 3, immédiatement.

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, un étrange brouillard se leva brusquement, entourant la ville sans pour autant y entrer. Au même moment, dans le palais d'Orochimaru, dans la salle du trône assez grande pour que cinq cent personnes puissent y faire la fête en même temps :

- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? questionna l'infâme serpent.

- Une attaque dans le centre de ville, répondit Kabuto. Deux-cent ninjas viennent de s'y rendre pour régler le problème.

- Autant que ça ?

- Ils sont prêts de 50, sur la place, et ils semblent forts. ça ressemble à une attaque massive.

- Comment cinquante personnes ont-elles pu pénétrer Oto sans qu'on ne le sache ?

- Nous n'en savons rien. Mais, parmi ces envahisseurs, nous sommes sûr d'avoir reconnus deux des douze fous.

- Comment ? hurla Orochimaru.

- Eh oui, résonna une voix bien connue du serpent.

C'est alors que des parchemins surgirent de nulle part, et tapissèrent les murs et le plafond. Puis, ils s'embrasèrent, créant un mur de feu infranchissable. Alors Aburakkoi et Akunin entrèrent dans la salle, essuyant le sang qui tâchait leurs vêtements, sang qui provenait des gardes qui gisaient dans le couloir. Ils fermèrent la porte, en la scellant de la même manière qu'ils avaient scellé les murs.

- Parfait, dit Akunin. Maintenant, nous avons le temps pour nous amuser.


	13. La prophétie

**Titre**: Quand un fou entre en scène

**chapitre** 13 : La prophétie

**Disclaimer** : Faut-il vraiment le rappeler ? Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les douze fous m'appartiennent (on s'éclate trop, tous ensemble )

**note** : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

**note 2** : Le compte à rebours est lancé, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, toujours dans la chambre de Sasuke, il eût la surprise de voir que quelqu'un l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Cherchant des yeux qui avait fait ça, il vit Kakashi qui lisait son livre préféré, assis près de la porte.

- Kakashi senseï ? ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

- Yo ! ça me fait aussi plaisir de te voir, Naruto.

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu as un sommeil agité.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Tu ne semblais pas tranquille... Tu disais tout le temps : "non, c'est faux... c'est Sasuke... non, je peux pas..." ou un truc dans le genre.

- Ah...

Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa. Ce fut Kakashi qui le rompit.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Euh... ben, en fait, je voudrai savoir... onressentquoiquandonestvraimentamoureux ? questionna t-il à une vitesse extraordinaire.

Kakashi était ébahi... C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son élève rouge de honte. Voyant que son élève était tout à fait sérieux, il se retint d'éclater de rire, et déclara :

- ça dépend des personnes... Mais il y a des constantes. Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à l'autre. Tu veux être à ses côtés tout le temps, et être avec lui te fait du bien... ou te fait souffrir, ça dépend. Ah, oui, on trouve aussi l'autre vachement beau. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je... je me posais juste la question, c'est tout.

- Ok, dit Kakashi en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Naruto, quant à lui, replongea dans ses pensées. Était-il amoureux de Sasuke ? Cette question, posée par Aburakkoi, le hantait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était peut être pas Aburakkoi qui l'avait posée, mais son propre inconscient. Qui sait s'il avait rêvé cette rencontre avec le fou... Que ressentait-il quand Sasuke n'était pas là ? Un malaise, tout simplement. Cette réponse lui paraissait évidente. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait poursuivi, quand Sasuke avait fui. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il s'était autant énervé face à Haku, au point de libérer le chakra de Kyubi. Parce que ces deux fois, il avait eu l'impression que plus jamais il ne serait heureux. Que ressentait-il en présence de Sasuke ? Il se sentait bien, joyeux... il se sentait lui-même. Tous les moments passés à côté de lui semblaient précieux, dans la mémoire de Naruto. Surtout ceux insignifiants, passés à parler ou à s'entraîner. Ceux où ils ne faisaient qu'être ensemble, sans rien qui puisse les séparer. Trouvait-il Sasuke beau ? Ses pensées n'avaient cessé de divaguer à propos de Sasuke et son visage, la réponse s'imposait. Aimait-il Sasuke ?

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Personne n'avait bougé depuis cinq minutes. Aucun des ninjas d'Oto no Kuni n'avait osé déclencher quoique ce soit face aux deux fous et à leurs cinquante subordonnés (qui, soi dit en passant, ne sont que des illusions). Ils connaissaient la réputation des douze fous. Malgré le temps qui a passé, nombre sont ceux qui avaient en tête leurs exploits.

- Je vais finir par croire que ce n'est pas notre équipe qui aurait du s'occuper de ça, râla Hikari. Nos talents ne sont pas les plus appropriés.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, répondit Shizumu. Pour vaincre Orochimaru à coup sûr, nous avions besoin de l'équipe la plus efficace, à savoir Akunin et Aburakkoi. Et pour les phases 2 et 4 de ton plan, seuls Migurushii et Kodomo peuvent le faire. Ce sont eux les experts en Genjutsu.

- Mouais... Mais nous, on risque de faire trop de dégâts. Les civils n'ont pas encore été tous évacués.

- Bon, ils ne feront pas le premier pas. Tu te lances ?

Hikari dégaina un autre parchemin, et le lança très haut. Immédiatement, tous les ennemis le suivirent du regard... Mal leur en pris. Quinze d'entre eux furent immédiatement empalés par des pics en pierre surgis de terre. En effet, le parchemin n'était qu'un leurre, permettant à Shizumu d'obtenir la fraction de seconde d'inattention nécessaire à son sort Doton : "le supplice de l'empalement". Les clones créés par Shizumu se dispersèrent, pour atterrir au milieu des ennemis, avant d'exploser. Malheureusement, cette attaque se révéla infructueuse, personne n'en mourut. Les ninjas finirent par comprendre que les silhouettes encapuchonnées n'étaient rien d'autre que des leurres, et ils s'approchèrent. Ils n'étaient pas assez stupide pour trop s'approcher, mais ils se mirent juste à bonne distance pour pouvoir lancer un sort Raiton : " les flèches de lumière". L'espace fut lacéré de rayons lumineux, et une lueur blanche empêchait de voir clairement ce qui se passait. L'espace d'un instant, les assaillants pensaient avoir gagné... jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent les deux fous, parfaitement indemnes, Shizumu pointant Despair au ciel. Sans doute était-ce cette mystérieuse épée qui avait absorbé ces 185 attaques électriques dévastatrices...

- ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs, déclara Shizumu avec de la nostalgie dans la voix.

- À moi aussi, dit à son tour Hikari.

Hikari se mit alors debout sur les bras, avant de dire "Rankyakû, les mille lames". Il se mit alors à tournoyer, dansant à la manière d'un praticien de capoera, ou d'un danseur hip-hop. Jamais ses pieds ne touchaient le sol, ils étaient toujours en mouvement, toujours tournoyant dans les airs, tandis que les bras servaient d'appui. Et de chaque mouvement de jambe, il projetait une lame de vent. Nombre de ninjas s'enfoncèrent sous terre pour esquiver, d'autres utilisèrent un bouclier de feu, d'eau, de vent, et beaucoup furent tranchés avant d'avoir pu tenter quelque chose. Puis, Shizumu planta Despair dans le sol, avant de sauter dans les airs. Hikari sauta également, juste avant que Despair ne libère toute l'énergie qu'elle avait absorbé, créant une gigantesque explosion souterraine. Ceux qui s'étaient réfugié sous terre n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Dans les airs, Shizumu composa des signes en s'écriant : " Katon, les flammes infernales", tandis qu'Hikari composait d'autres signes en hurlant : "Raiton, le châtiment de lumière". Puis, en choeur, ils déclarèrent : "Attaque fusion, le châtiment infernal des flammes de lumière !"

Une pluie de foudre et de flammes mêlées tomba, réduisant tout ce qu'elle touchait en cendres, à l'exception de ceux qui avaient lancé l'attaque. Au bout de trente secondes, la technique cessa. En tout et pour tout, soixante ninjas avaient survécu à cette vague d'attaques. Et la plupart portaient des blessures. En somme, en à peu près deux minutes, deux personnes avaient tué cent quarante ninjas.

- Décidément, ça ne me convient pas de me retenir, lâcha Hikari. " Putain Migurushii", pensa Hikari, "dis moi qu'ils ont fini d'évacuer.."

- "Oui", lui transmit Migurushii.

- Bon, Shizumu, ça te dirait de te lâcher totalement ?

- Attends, il semblerait qu'il y ait du neuf, fit remarquer Shizumu.

En effet, vingt shinobis supplémentaires venaient d'arriver en renfort. Ceux-ci avaient un brassard rouge avec inscrit "mort" sur le bras droit, et semblaient bien plus fort que tous ceux qui venaient de trouver le repos éternel.

- Faisons les présentations, déclara celui qui semblait être le chef. Nous sommes les ange de la mort.

- Vachement original, comme nom, soupira Hikari.

- Nous sommes... reprit le chef.

- Non ! le coupa Hikari. Laissez moi deviner. Vous êtes une unité d'élite spécialement sélectionnée par Orochimaru, et vous êtes tous d'anciens criminels au moins de rang A dans le Bingo Book... C'est ça ?

- Euh... Oui...

- Pas une once d'originalité dans leurs discours, râla Hikari. C'est toujours la même chose.

- Peut être, lâcha le chef, mais nous au moins, on la ramène pas avec une légende complètement surfaite et exagérée. Nous, notre réputation n'est pas usurpée. Je suis parfaitement sûr que vous ne valez pas un clou, et que l'histoire selon laquelle vous auriez massacré à vous douze près de mille cinq-cent ninjas pour venger la perte d'un des votre est complètement fausse. Je suis sûr qu'à nous tous, on peut vous vaincre.

- Tu nous dit ça après qu'on ait réduit à néant 140 ninjas d'Oto no Kuni ?

- Si vous avez pu le faire, c'est que nous aussi, on en est capable.

- Shizumu, tu me les laisses, fit Hikari en retirant son manteau, et en se mettant torse nu. J'ai horreur de ceux qui se la pètent.

- Vous savez, lança Shizumu à ses adversaires, vous avez de la chance. Si ce que vous aviez dit à propos de notre revanche contre mille cinq cent combattants était tombé dans d'autres oreilles, votre mort aurait été très douloureuse...

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

- Atchoum ! éternua Aburakkoi. (Je précise que quand on pense à quelqu'un, la personne éternue, selon les légendes populaires... vous aurez donc compris à qui pensait Shizumu)

- C'est pas vraiment le moment d'éternuer, Aburakkoi, le reprit Akunin.

- Désolé, je me contrôle pas tout le temps...

- ça, j'avais remarqué.

- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous intéresser à nous ? siffla Orochimaru, dont la voix laissait entendre toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

- Oh ! Salut Oro, fit Aburakkoi comme s'il n'avait pas vu le serpent dans la salle. ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu vas bien ?

Le silence s'installa. La salutation d'Aburakkoi venait de jeter un froid dans la salle.

- Quoi ? Je faisais juste une salutation amicale.

- C'est juste, répondit Orochimaru sur un ton ironique, que je déteste ta manière de venir squatter chez les gens sans prévenir. Tu aurais pu avoir l'amabilité de me dire que tu venais.

- Moi qui pensait que tu apprécierais ma visite surprise, fit Aburakkoi en commençant à caresser ses poings.

- On va pouvoir finir ce qu'on a commencé la dernière fois...

- Pas tout à fait, intervint Akunin. Cette fois, ce sera du deux contre deux... Toi et Kabuto contre moi et Aburakkoi.

- Un match en équipe ? ça va être amusant...

Aburakkoi et Akunin se dirigèrent avec arrogance vers l'infâme reptile et son sbire. Ceux-ci attaquèrent immédiatement, en invoquant deux énormes serpents, qui glissèrent en silence, mais avec rapidité, vers les deux fous. Réaction immédiate, Akunin et Aburakkoi foncèrent vers les serpents. Aburakkoi en tête, il commença à scander des mots incompréhensibles, avant de donner un coup de poing digne de Tsunade dans la gueule des serpents. Aussitôt, ceux-ci s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de fumée, renvoyés dans leur dimension par les formules du fou. Mais Orochimaru surgit face à Aburakkoi, déchirant le nuage de fumée, près à le déchiqueter de ses crocs. C'était sans compter une étrange barrière noire générée par Akunin, qui se forma juste devant le serpent et qui absorba son coup. Au même moment, Kabuto sortit de terre près à attaquer Akunin, mais il se fit saisir le poignet par Aburakkoi, qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

- Impressionnant, murmura Kabuto. Aburakkoi possède une force presque plus grande que celle de Tsunade.

- Et encore, il se retient, cracha Orochimaru. Il n'est pas encore complètement dans la bataille.

- Quelle était cette étrange barrière que vous avez rencontré, maître Orochimaru ?

- Une barrière d'ombre.

- Il maîtrise la manipulation des ombres ? s'exclama Kabuto. Mais c'est impossible ! Seul les Nara pourraient utiliser les ombres de la sorte.

- C'est un membre des Nara. Et de toute cette famille, il est celui qui a su le mieux manipuler les ombres à travers l'histoire...

- Houlà... le combat risque d'être plus difficile que prévu.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, s'écria Akunin. "Kagemane, tir en rafale !"

Un nuage d'ombre se forma autour d'Akunin, et de ce nuage sortirent une centaine de projectiles d'ombres dont la cible était Orochimaru et son complice, mais Orochimaru réussit à les bloquer en invoquant une paroi de pierre, qui finit par s'effriter sous les assauts répétés. Mais les deux traîtres n'en avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Juste avant que leur rempart ne tombe, Orochimaru composa des signes, et s'écria : "Doton, l'avalanche de boue !" Orochimaru vomit alors une véritable avalanche de boue, sur laquelle Kabuto surfa, prêt à fondre sur ses adversaires s'ils tentaient de s'enfuir. Mais ils ne s'enfuirent pas. Bien au contraire. Akunin se mit à dire "Kagemane, barrière d'ombre". Aussitôt, une ombre gigantesque forma une sphère autour d'eux, et ils purent se faire engloutir sous l'avalanche sans dégâts. Seulement...

- Ma barrière d'ombre ne va pas tarder à céder, dit Akunin. La pression est trop forte.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Aburakkoi en posant ses mains sur la barrière. "Fleur de lotus verso, ouverture des trois premières portes. Technique Tai Ji Quan, le rugissement du tigre blanc..."

À l'extérieur de la sphère, la boue avait pratiquement inondé toute la salle. À présent, les deux traîtres touchaient presque le plafond.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont péri noyé, ou écrasé ?

- Non. Ils doivent préparer quelque chose. Attends toi à les voir surgir...

Soudain, ils sentirent la terre craqueler sous eux... et une onde de choc leur traversa le corps, leur causant nombre d'hémorragies externes. En même temps, la boue s'effrita complètement, avant de disparaître définitivement. De même, la sphère noire ensevelie il y a quelques instants disparut, laissant apparaître Akunin et Aburakkoi.

- Je suppose que c'est à toi que nous devons cette onde de choc, Aburakkoi ? demanda le serpent en se relevant. Félicitations. Tu nous as causé de graves blessures.

- Oh, je t'en prie, arrête ton cinéma... Je sais que tu es capable de les faire disparaître instantanément.

Orochimaru sourit, avant de... se vomir lui-même. Le corps couvert de blessures resta inanimé au sol, tandis que le Orochimaru en pleine forme qui venait d'être expulsé se releva. Kabuto avala une pilule spéciale, et beaucoup de ses blessures se refermèrent.

- Incroyable, dit Kabuto. Ces deux là forment un duo idéal. Akunin est très fort dans le domaine des attaques à distance, grâce à sa manipulation des ombres, et Aburakkoi est très fort en corps à corps... De plus, ils se défendent l'un l'autre... C'est vraiment une combinaison géniale.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, siffla Orochimaru. J'ai déjà vu ce duo à l'oeuvre. Je sais ce dont il est capable. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir. Ce combat va être rude...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Pendant ce temps, dans le village du son, Shizumu et Hikari continuaient à se battre. Enfin, en vérité, seul Hikari se battait encore face aux anges de la mort. Shizumu, lui avait exterminé les soixante ninjas qui avaient survécu à leur premier assaut. Aussi, il avait décidé de s'asseoir sur les restes d'un bâtiment, et de se reposer un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hikari atterrisse à côté de lui.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? lui demanda Shizumu.

- Purée, c'est vrai qu'ils sont forts... "Kami !" dit Hikari en esquivant une salve de shurikens en se tordant comme une feuille de papier. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? demanda t-il en interceptant un assaillant qui fonçait vers lui, avant de le repousser d'un coup de pied.

- Je me repose en attendant que tu aies fini.

- Tu pourrais chercher les autres ninjas que nous n'avons pas tué.

- Je préfère attendre le déclenchement de la phase 4, pour ça.

- T'es vraiment un chieur, tu sais, pesta Hikari en lançant sur ses ennemis des oiseaux de feu...

- Lâche moi un peu, et va finir ton combat.

- Y a vraiment des jours où je te hais... soupira Hikari en se jetant contre ses ennemis.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hikari en avait fini avec ses ennemis.

- "Bon", pensa Hikari, "Migurushii, Kodomo, à vous de jouer. La préparation est finie ?"

- "Oui", répondit Kodomo par la pensée.

- " Déclenchement de la phase 4".

Le brouillard qui entourait la cité s'engouffra dans la ville. C'était la la dernière phase, car ce brouillard était une illusion générée par Migurushii et Kodomo, deux des trois meilleurs faiseurs d'illusions des douze fous. Tous ceux qui se retrouvaient dans le brouillard perdaient tout sens de l'orientation, et ne pouvaient plus se repérer. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de la ville, là où les attendaient Hikari et Shizumu, prêt à les recevoir. (1)

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Kodomo et Migurushii rejoignirent Hikari et Shizumu sur la place.

- Je crois qu'on les a tous eu, déclara Hikari. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Aburakkoi et Akunin.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont réussi ?

- C'est une évidence... De toutes façons, s'ils avaient échoué, on n'aurait qu'à finir. Même si on est tous complètement crevés, personne ne sort indemne d'une rencontre face à Aburakkoi et Akunin.

- Vous avez bien raison, dit une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous bien.

Les fous se retournèrent et virent Aburakkoi, les vêtements en lambeaux, de nombreuses blessures sur le corps, portant Akunin dans ses bras.

- Akunin ! cria Kodomo en se jetant pour prendre le corps de son petit ami.

- Il est encore en vie, souffla Aburakkoi. L'affrontement fût très difficile. Et puis, nous avons libéré les forces contenues dans notre sceau démoniaque... Il en aura pour plusieurs jour de coma.

- Tu t'en sors bien, malgré l'utilisation de ton sceau, fit remarquer Shizumu. Tu as bien de la chance, rigola t-il.

- Shizumu ? Tu sais rire ? Et ben dis donc... En fait, j'ai élaboré un sceau corporel qui absorbe les dégâts causés par le sceau démoniaque, et qui neutralise les poisons. L'effet secondaire, c'est qu'il retient ma force physique. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser à fond sans lever mon sceau corporel. (2)

- Tu pourras nous faire le même sceau ? demanda Migurushii.

- Non, car ce sceau est adapté à ma folie. Il faut un sceau différent par personne différente. Et j'ai la flemme. Bon, on retourne à Konoha ?

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Aimait-il Sasuke ? Cette question hantait Naruto depuis ce matin, et il n'avait toujours pas la réponse. ça le rendait dingue. S'il n'avait pas été dans un hôpital, il aurait déjà fracassé le mobilier tant ce questionnement l'énervait. Alors qu'il se trouvait encore en pleine confusion interne, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Aburakkoi, Hikari et Shizumu. Tous semblaient plus ou moins blessés.

- Bonjour senseïs, dit Naruto en les voyant. Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- On rentre d'une mission qui s'est déroulée à Oto no Kuni, et on a eu du mal, répondit Hikari.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous faites pas soigner ?

- Parce que, répondit Shizumu, suite à la grande ombre, nous avons une part du démon en nous. Et que cette part nous régénère ... un peu comme toi et Kyûbi, mais en moins rapide.

- Vraiment ? Et vous arriver à vivre normalement, avec votre démon ?

- Non. Rappelle toi, nous sommes fous... Des fois, cette folie nous torture, elle nous fait nous sentir mal...

- Vous avez une marque, vous aussi ? demanda Naruto, avide de mieux connaître ceux qui étaient dans son cas. Moi, j'ai un tatouage au niveau du ventre.

- Oui. Nous avons tous un sceau sur notre nuque. Chacun a un sceau différent. C'est le sceau démoniaque...

Le silence s'installa. Soudain, Aburakkoi réalisa quelque chose...

- Dis moi... tu nous as appelé senseï, là...

- Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Aburakkoi. Que tu nous montres ce respect est preuve que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Mais non, c'est rien... laissez tomber.

Les fous restèrent un moment tenir compagnie à Naruto (traduction : ils ont passé leur temps à se disputer en se foutant royalement de la présence des deux amis/ennemis) avant de s'en aller. C'est alors que Sasuke se mit à bouger. Naruto s'approcha de lui, et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux.

- Où... où suis-je ? demanda celui qui venait de se réveiller.

- À l'hôpital, Sasuke. Suite à notre combat contre Aburakkoi, tu es resté dans le coma durant trois jours.

- Mince... on a encore des progrès à faire.

- Tu l'as dit.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Le lendemain, Sasuke sortait de l'hôpital en compagnie de Naruto. Tous deux retournèrent dans leur appartement.

- Avoue quand même que tu es mieux chez moi que dans cet hôpital.

- hmm...

- Quelle mauvaise langue ! rigola Naruto.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Certes, ils ne firent rien de spécial, mais c'était ce genre d'instants qu'ils appréciaient le plus. Ceux passés dans l'insouciance, sans rien avoir à penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. La journée fut des plus banales, ils ne firent rien d'autre que s'entraîner entre eux, manger, se promener à travers Konoha, paresser devant la télé... Autant d'instants insignifiants, autant de petites joies accumulées.

La nuit venue, après un bon repas qui ne fut pas un repas de ramens pour une fois, les deux compères allèrent se coucher. Alors que Naruto glissait lentement dans les bras de Morphée, Sasuke, dont le matelas était très proche du sien, lui posa une question.

- Dis moi Naruto, est-ce que tu... hésita t-il

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé, pendant mon coma ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de... de spécial ?

Naruto rougit en repensant aux appels désespérés de Sasuke, mais décida de mentir en disant :

- Euh, non... tu as tenté de dire des choses, mais... tu n'articulais pas, et c'était proprement inaudible.

- Ah... d'accord.

Le silence se fit. Au bout d'un moment, on n'entendit plus que la respiration ensommeillée. Seulement, Naruto ne dormait plus. Le souvenir de Sasuke l'appelant avait refait surgir en lui la question qui l'obsédait... la journée, il n'y avait pas pensé, parce que son esprit ne songeait qu'à une chose : la joie de voir Sasuke en pleine forme. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus à l'abri. Et la question revenait. Il avait beau vouloir la chasser, elle restait, encore et toujours. Elle résonnait dans sa tête, dans son coeur et dans son âme... C'est alors qu'un léger bruit se fit entendre dans sa chambre.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Pendant ce temps, Aburakkoi se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Certes, il faisait nuit, mais il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, elle travaillait encore. Pénétrant le bâtiment administratif sans aucune discrétion, des Anbus apparurent pour l'arrêter. Quand il montra son passe, ils s'en allèrent. Ceux-ci étaient plus tendus depuis l'intrusion dans le bureau de l'Hokage. C'est pour cela que le fou avait décidé d'y aller normalement, et pas comme un cambrioleur...

- Salut Tsunade ! fit Aburakkoi en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Aburakkoi, lui répondit froidement Tsunade. Je suis occupée, là, dit elle alors qu'elle était en train de lire un document.

Aburakkoi l'observa avec inquiétude. Elle avait des cernes qui concurrençaient celles de Gaara, son regard exprimait la plus complète lassitude, et tous ses gestes trahissaient la fatigue.

- Tu sais que, malgré tes capacités, le corps humain a besoin de sommeil ? Tu n'as pas de démon pour te restaurer, toi...

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, reprit-elle. Bon, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire, et va t-en.

- Je suis venu te donner ceci, dit Aburakkoi en lui donnant un dossier. C'est le rapport de la mission sur Oto no Kuni.

- D'accord, fit Tsunade en prenant le document.

- Tu sais que ta force va s'amoindrir si tu ne te reposes pas...

- Aburakkoi, fout le camp !

- Ok, ok...

Aburakkoi s'en alla, un peu inquiet pour la Godaïme. Même s'il avait envoyé son mystérieux partenaire pour cambrioler son bureau, il avait pris soin de lui dire de l'endormir, pour qu'elle se repose un peu. C'est alors qu'il vit des Anbus se diriger vers la maison de Naruto. Immédiatement, il s'y dirigea à toute vitesse.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

C'est alors qu'un léger bruit se fit entendre dans sa chambre. Naruto se redressa, pour en localiser la provenance, mais ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Soudain, une main enroulée dans un tissu se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier... Naruto voulut réagir mais se rendit compte avec horreur que ses membres ne répondaient plus... sans doute un sort de pétrification. Et là, il les vit. Deux yeux rouges comme le sang, fascinants et sombres, qui brillaient dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Itachi Uchiwa... Il en déduit que celui qui le maintenait devait être Kisame. Il sentit Kisame le soulever et le prendre en sortant de la chambre, sans bruit. Itachi resta un moment, jetant un coup d'oeil à son petit frère... L'Akatsuki avait agi avec une telle discrétion que Sasuke n'avait rien entendu. Et pourtant, même dans son sommeil, un ninja était sur ses gardes...

Naruto n'appréciait guère le fait d'être trimballé comme un sac de linge sale à travers Konoha. En fait, il ne ressentait qu'une chose en cet instant : de la frayeur. Pour la première fois, il se retrouvait confronté à son impuissance. Il n'arrivait même pas à malaxer la moindre parcelle de chakra. Mais, arrivé à la lisière de la forêt de Konoha, le sentiment de peur fut supplanté par l'incompréhension devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui... Debout, éclairé par la lueur argentée du disque lunaire, souriant avec arrogance, Aburakkoi se tenait, entouré par les corps inconscients d'une dizaine d'anbus.

- Zetsu nous avait donc bien dit la vérité, dit Itachi d'une voix froide. Les douze fous ont été sorti de leur sommeil de glace deux ans avant la date prévue...

- Tu comptes nous affronter ? demanda Kisame, dont la rage réclamait du sang.

- Non. Je ne vais même pas vous empêcher de passer, répondit -il d'un ton neutre. Et si vous voulez savoir, j'ai personnellement neutralisé les douze fous. Ils ne vous poursuivront pas, et moi non plus.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. La preuve, j'ai assommé les Anbus qui venaient vous arrêter...

La stupéfaction toucha ses trois interlocuteurs. Et le plus bouleversé fût Naruto. Pourquoi ne le défendait-il pas ? Lui qui avait sauvé Sasuke, lui qui était leur entraîneur, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien en cet instant précis ? Pourquoi, lui qui avait un démon dans son corps, ne faisait rien contre ceux qui voulaient s'approprier la puissance de Kyûbi ? Naruto en avait presque envie de pleurer. Quelqu'un en qui il avait placé sa confiance venait de le trahir. Et c'était douloureux.

Aburakkoi tourna le dos aux trois autres et commença à s'éloigner, avant de déclarer haut et fort :

- Tu as de la chance, je t'avais demandé trois criminels, mais j'en ai déjà un... Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Aucun des trois ne comprit ce que le fou venait de dire. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu poser la moindre question, Aburakkoi avait disparu. L'Akatsuki et leur prisonnier s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, surveillant avec attention les alentours au cas où Aburakkoi avait parlé à un complice. Mais personne ne se manifesta. Naruto, toujours sous l'effet du sort de pétrification, se sentit soudain glisser dans un doux et profond sommeil, malgré l'absence totale de fatigue. Alors qu'il avait presque totalement perdu conscience, il entendit une voix puissante et caverneuse, remplie de rage et de fureur. Une voix que Naruto connaissait bien. Et cette voix lui disait :

- **Je prends les choses en main**...

Kisame, qui portait le corps de Naruto, sentit celui-ci bouger. Peut être que le sort perdait de son efficacité, se dit-il. Soudain, le corps se dégagea avec une rapidité ahurissante.

- Impossi... commença Kisame, avant de s'évanouir sous le coup de genou en pleine face de celui qui avait été son prisonnier.

Aussitôt, Itachi fonça sur Naruto, qui l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout de trois minutes, malgré ses sharingans, malgré ses techniques extrêmement avancées et ses assauts répétés, il n'était pas parvenu à toucher Naruto. Le "combat" cessa (enfin, Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment attaqué).

- Tu n'es pas Naruto... lâcha Itachi.

- Tu as mis du temps à comprendre, gamin, répondit le corps de Naruto.

Mais ce n'était pas Naruto. Ses pupilles s'étaient fendues, et ses yeux habituellement bleus étaient à présent rouges sang. De longues canines lui sortaient maintenant de la bouche, et surtout, un chakra rouge jaillissant avec force l'entourait. Ce chakra prit alors la forme de neuf queues, ondoyant autour de Naruto.

- Kyûbi... murmura Itachi. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer, toi qui bientôt sera à moi...

- Mais bien sûr, gamin, répondit Kyûbi en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous venez de commettre une erreur, déclara Itachi en enclenchant le mangekyou sharingan. "Tsukiyomi, les arcanes lunaires"...

Kyûbi se retrouva alors dans un monde en noir et blanc, ou blanc et noirs étaient inversés. Il se retrouvait attaché à une croix, avec une centaine d'Itachi portant un sabre autour de lui.

- Dorénavant, et pendant soixante-douze heures, tu vas te faire transpercer par ces épées.

- Tu crois ça ?

Itachi réalisa alors que c'était lui qui se retrouvait cloué à une croix, entouré par une centaine de Naruto avec des épées...

- COMMENT ? hurla Itachi.

- Voyons, tu sais pourtant de quoi je suis capable... D'un mouvement de queue, je peux déclencher une tempête...

Les Naruto s'approchèrent, avec un air féroce sûr le visage.

- D'un simple mouvement de queue, je peux créer un Tsunami...

Les Naruto exhibèrent leurs épées, une lueur sadique au fond des yeux.

- D'un mouvement de queue, je peux détruire une montagne... Et tu penses qu'avec ton minable sharingan, tu es en mesure de me battre ? Tu penses que c'est parce que tu as pu décimer ton clan, tu peux me vaincre, moi, Kyûbi ? Quelle stupidité. Tous tes actes sont remplis de stupidité. Et c'est d'ailleurs par stupidité que tu as tué les tiens...

- Ah vraiment ? dit Itachi avec un air ironique malgré la situation.

- Tu te sentais étouffé, dit simplement Kyûbi. Par ce clan, par ses membres dont la seule force était d'avoir pour nom Uchiwa... C'était d'ailleurs ce nom qui te pesait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce nom que tu détestais plus que tout. À cause de lui, tu n'as jamais pu faire ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Et ton génie dans le ninjutsu n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment... Dans ton enfance, tu n'avais jamais souhaité être ninja. Mais tu l'es devenu, pour faire plaisir à tes parents. De même, au fond, ce sont toujours tes parents qui t'ont dicté la voie à suivre. Tu étais toujours forcé de donner le meilleur de toi-même, tu n'avais jamais le droit à l'erreur, et tu ne devais surtout pas contester... En réalité, tu n'as jamais été libre.

Itachi, en entendant ce discours, sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Certes, il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais elle était bien là, bien présente. Car ce qu'avait dit Kyûbi l'avait touché. Car c'était la vérité.

- Et puis un jour, tu as appris la condition pour activer ton mangekyou sharingan. Alors tu as tué ton cousin, ton meilleur ami, parce qu'il était le seul à qui tu avais

confié tes peines. Pour obtenir la puissance. Pour pouvoir éradiquer le nom des Uchiwa, le nom qui avait gâché ta vie. Mais tu n'as pas pu tuer ton frère... car tu savais que lui aussi souffrait de ce poids. Alors tu l'as laissé vivre. Et pour être sûr qu'il ne se suicide pas, tu lui as laissé une raison d'existence... ta mort. Et tu as commencé à désirer plus de puissance, pour que le nom d'Itachi brille au firmament. Pour que lenom d'Itachi puisse écraser à jamais le nom des Uchiwa...

Kûbi cessa de parler. Puis, il regarda Itachi avec colère.

- Malgré tout, ta souffrance n'est pas une excuse. Si tu avais eu l'intelligence de tout simplement quitter le clan, ou même de te rebeller contre tes parents, rien ne serait arrivé. Tu dois payer pour tes crimes, dit Kyûbi en affichant un sourire carnassier.

Les Naruto commencèrent à lacérer le corps d'Itachi.

Dans la réalité, Itachi venait de s'effondrer... Il n'avait pas supporté de voir son illusion se retourner contre lui décuplée. Le chakra qui entourait Naruto commença à se dissiper lentement. Puis, il jeta un regard à celui qui avait décimé son clan...

Kyûbi ramassa alors les corps de Kisame et Itachi, complètement inconscients, avant de les attacher de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent se détacher. Soudain, il sentit une présence familière derrière lui.

- Tu es sûr que ceux de Konoha n'ont pas senti mon chakra ? demanda Kyûbi.

- Non. Le nouveau sceau que je t'ai apposé empêche la malveillance qui sommeille en ton chakra de se dégager. Ils ne peuvent donc le sentir, à moins d'être à une quinzaine de mètres de toi.

- Content de l'apprendre...

- Heureusement pour toi que le combat n'ait pas duré plus longtemps... Ce corps t'empêche de te battre plus de dix minutes (ça rappelle à peine SDK), même si, grâce à moi, tu as accès à tout ton chakra...

- Sans pour autant pouvoir reprendre ma véritable forme.

- De toutes façons, ça vaut mieux non ?

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, enferme leur corps.

L'arrivant dégaina un parchemin, commença à composer des signes, puis posa le parchemin vierge près des deux corps. Ceux-ci se métamorphosèrent en une fumée noire qui s'enferma dans le parchemin, formant un sceau étrange.

- Bon, je suppose que nous pouvons y aller, maintenant ? demanda Kyûbi.

- Exact. Il est temps de nous y rendre...

- Tu as laissé le mot à Sasuke ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. En ce qui nous concerne, mon cher Kyûbi, nous n'avons plus rien à faire à Konoha, déclara Aburakkoi avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Un autre lieu nous attend. Là où doit s'accomplir la prophétie...

Aburakkoi et Kyûbi regardèrent une dernière fois en direction de Konoha, avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs obscures de la forêt.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Quand Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. La deuxième, c'était qu'il se retrouvait dans une salle circulaire, dont le sol était dallé. Et sur chaque dalle, on pouvait lire une inscription. La troisième, c'était que juste devant lui se tenait une porte dorée qui mesurait bien vingt mètres de haut.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici, moi ? demanda le blond à voix haute.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? questionna une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se retourna vivement, et vit Aburakkoi qui sortait d'un couloir. La mémoire lui revint alors à toute vitesse. Le réveil de Sasuke. La nuit qui tombait. La question qui le hantait. L'enlèvement. L'apparition d'Aburakkoi. Le sommeil qui l'avait gagné et surtout, surtout, cette voix qu'il avait entendu.

- Putain, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! hurla Naruto. C'est vous, qui m'avez amené ici ? demanda t-il à Aburakkoi.

- Non, tu y es venu tout seul, lui répondit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ! Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait contre l'Akatsuki, hein, sale traître !

- Parce que tu pouvais t'en sortir tout seul... C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu as fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question, fit Aburakkoi en désignant Naruto du doigt.

Naruto comprit aussitôt. Kyûbi. C'était Kyûbi qui avait pris le contrrôle de son corps, Kyûbi qui l'avait emmené en ce lieu, accompagné d'Aburakkoi. Mais comment ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

- Vous... vous connaissez Kyûbi ? Je veux dire, vous lui avez parlé ?

- Oui.

- Mais quand ? Comment ?

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(Flash-Back)

Kakashi venait de ramener Naruto sur son dos. Il déclara juste aux docteurs qu'il avait combattu, et qu'il s'était pris un mauvais coup. ll ne dit à personne que c'était Sasuke lui-même qui l'avait blessé, suite à un combat près d'une cascade. Il fût placé aux urgences, mais comme le chakra de Kyûbi le guérissait, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus que l'installer dans une chambre, étant donné qu'il était dans le coma.

Ce soir là, Sasuke était seul dans la chambre, en compagnie de Naruto. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre, pour laisser le vent frais faire onduler les cheveux dorés comme les blés de son coéquipier. Il continua d'admirer son compagnon, jusqu'à ce qu'un engourdissement qu'il mit sur le compte de la fatigue le saisisse, avant de s'endormir.

C'est alors qu'Aburakkoi s'engouffra par la fenêtre. Il rit légèrement en voyant son protégé tombé de fatigue, avant d'examiner attentivement Naruto... et surtout, le sceau qui lui entourait le nombril. Afin d'être plus tranquille, il alla sceller la porte, puis il revint pour faire tomber Sasuke dans un sommeil encore plus profond. Ensuite, il scruta le sceau afin d'en saisir le fonctionnement, qui était plus complexe qu'il n'en avait l'air. Soudain, un chakra rouge commença à englober le corps de Naruto. Il ne dégageait pas de violence, mais on reconnaissait bien le chakra de Kyûbi. Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus bleus, mais rouges. Il se redressa en regardant autour de lui, et vit Aburakkoi, qui admirait le spectacle.

- Tiens, tiens... Naruto a tellement fait appel au chakra de Kyûbi que celui-ci peut prendre le contrôle du corps... Intéressant.

- Qui es tu, pauvre mortel ?

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance... Disons que je suis celui qui va t'enfermer à nouveau...

- Ah quoi bon, grogna Kyûbi. Je suis peut être libre de mes mouvements, mais je ne peux pas utiliser ma véritable puissance. Loin de là. Tu constates toi même que mon chakra ne dégage aucune intensité... un simple jounin pourrait me vaincre.

- Quelle tristesse, lui dit Aburakkoi. Alors, que vas tu faire ?

- Que puis-je faire ? Je ne peux contrôler ce corps que lorsque celui qui m'héberge dort... Autrement dit, seulement la nuit. Il n'est pas du genre à faire la sieste. Si tu fais suffisament de bruit, il se réveillera, et je serai à nouveau enfermer.

- Dommage pour toi...

- Toi... j'ai le sentiment que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Parce que je te révélerai ce que tu veux savoir... Aburakkoi, des douze fous.

- Tiens, tu sais qui je suis ? demanda Aburakkoi avec un flegme exceptionnel.

- Oui... Je suis un démon, et je sais écouter les nouvelles que les feuilles des arbres se transmettent à l'aide du vent... Je sais que tu recherches l'Orbe Dormithéale...

Aburakkoi tiqua. Cette orbe, dont Kyûbi parlait, Aburakkoi ne cherchait pas simplement à la posséder. Non. C'était bien plus que ça. Cette orbe, c'était la raison d'être d'Aburakkoi. C'est pour cela qu'il posa la question :

- Que sais tu à son sujet ? J'ai voyagé dans le monde des esprits, et dans toutes les dimensions d'où proviennent les créatures invoquées... J'ai voyagé jusqu'en enfer. J'ai demandé à tous les esprits. Très peu avaient des informations intéressantes.

- Moi je les ai. Je sais comment aller jusqu'à la porte à coup sûr...

- Je sais aller à la porte, pauvre crétin. Je connais la prophétie, mais je ne connais pas sa signification...

- Moi je le sais. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu as cherché les quatre morceaux de la carte de Dantur, tu as déchiffré les trois énigmes de Qualtom, et tu as fini par arriver à ce texte... cette prophétie.

Aussitôt, Aburakkoi se mit à dire les versets de la prophétie qu'il avait trouvé.

_Deux démons qui s'entrelacent_

_La nuit éternelle peut enfin commencer_

_Démon de feu, démon de glace_

_L'ange de la mort va se mettre à danser_

_Un amour sans aucune trace_

_Voici l'heure des dernières pensées_

_Qui fait que la mort s'efface_

_Celle où les tombes vont de nouveaux être encensées_

_Bientôt s'ouvriront les portes_

_Douce lumière enveloppée de ténèbres_

_Sur les incantations mortes_

_Savoir heureux, ou bien savoir funèbre ?_

- Tu n'en comprends pas le sens... tu as juste saisi l'allusion aux portes. Mais si je te disais que tu n'avais pas compris la logique des indices ? Tu as trouvé les quatre cartes, les trois énigmes... et un texte. Les Khustinoriens étaient friands d'énigmes paraît-il... et ce sont eux qui ont laissé les indices permettant de retrouver l'arme que leurs ennemis, les Dormithéens, avaient fabriqué. Après avoir détruit ce peuple, ils ont écrit la prophétie, et ont laissé un jeu de piste à leur descendants, au cas où ils auraient un jour besoin d'une arme puissante. Réfléchis...

- Tu veux dire... qu'il y a deux textes ?

- Deux textes réunis en un seul. Si tu lis ce texte selon un rythme binaire...

- On saisi les deux textes... incroyable !

- Quant aux instructions qui permettent de manipuler l'orbe...

- Tu sais où elles se trouvent ?

- Oui. Mais je ne te le dirai que si tu acceptes de m'aider.

- Très bien. J'accepte.

- Tu pactises avec un démon, t'en rends tu bien compte ?

- Je sais. Alors, que veux tu ?

- Je veux l'Orbe, moi aussi... sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi, mais je la veux. Si tu acceptes de faire en sorte que je puisse avoir recours à mon chakra, je t'aiderai donc à la trouver. Alors ? Acceptes-tu mon offre ?

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

- Et vous avez accepté ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui. J'ai donc installé un deuxième sceau sur toi. Un sceau qui permet à Kyûbi de t'endormir quand il le souhaite, et qui lui permet d'avoir accès à une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Mais en contrepartie, il reste coincé dans ton corps, il ne peut pas s'évader.

- Incroyable...

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Quand tu dormais et qu'il s'éveillait, il faisait un clone de lui; enfin, de ton corps quand Kyûbi le possède. Ce clone restait habité par Kyûbi, même si tu te réveillais. Ainsi, il a pu voler les parchemins Khistorniens que les Kage avaient en leur possession. Et c'est lui qui est entré par effraction chez l'Hokage...

- Vous... vous êtes complètement cinglé, finit par lâcher Naruto, sur un ton résigné.

- Et oui. Nombre de mes actes m'ont été dictés par Kyûbi lui-même, pour qu'une partie de la prophétie s'accomplisse.

- Pourquoi n'a t-il pas tout fait lui même ?

- Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'il a besoin de moi. Il ne peut pas déchiffrer les parchemins, et il ne pourra pas toucher l'Orbe Dormithéale. Car si j'ai bien compris, l'Orbe Dormithéale est sacrée, et comme c'est un démon, il ne pourra pas y toucher. Et donc, il ne pourra pas la contrôler.

- La seconde raison ?

Aburakkoi garda le silence tout en affichant un air enfantin, précisément l'air enfantin de quelq'un qui sait un secret et s'en amuse.

- Au fait, quels sont les pouvoirs de cet orbe ? demanda Naruto. Elle doit être très spéciale, pour que vous la convoitiez tant.

- Ses pouvoirs sont... Bah, tu verras bien quand la porte s'ouvrira, dit Aburakkoi. Contentons nous de dire que... c'est l'arme ultime. Bon, je vais aller te chercher à manger. Au fait, tu auras compris qu'il est inutile de vouloir t'enfuir, puisque mon complice est en toi...

- Hé, cria Naruto à Aburakkoi qui s'éloignait, qu'est-ce que Sasuke et moi on vient faire dans cette histoire, au juste ?

Aburakkoi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de murmurer doucement :

_Deux démons qui s'entrelacent_

_Démon de feu, démon de glace_

_Un amour sans aucune trace_

_Qui fait que la mort s'efface..._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était que Naruto n'était pas dans son lit. La deuxième chose, c'était qu'un mot se trouvait à côté de son lit. Il le parcourut des yeux, et s'affola. Sur celui-ci était inscrit : " Si tu veux le revoir vivant, va à la frontière entre Konoha et le pays des roches, sous la déclinaison 32° par rapport à l'étoile polaire. Je t'attendrai là-bas. Viens seul, et n'avertit personne." Le mot était signé : Aburakkoi...

À SUIVRE

Keikoku 13 : Et voilà... on apprend bien des choses, maintenant Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et ce sera fini :D

Kyûbi : J'ai l'air de quoi, dans ta fic... dans plein de passages, on voit que Aburakkoi discute avec moi, et que je suis sympathique...

Keikoku 13 : Tu veux dire, à la fin du chapitre 11, et avec Yue dans le chapitre 12 ? Bah, tu sais bien pourquoi, Kyû-chan... (lui fait un clin d'oeil)

Kyûbi : Un jour je te tuerai.

Keikoku 13 : Et tu auras bien raison. En attendant, reviews, please...

(1) Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas répandu ce brouillard plus tôt ? Tout simplement parce que cette technique nécessite beaucoup de préparation. Il était essentiel que l'attention des ninjas soit retenue par l'attaque d'Hikari et Shizumu. De plus, avec leur intrusion très violente, ils étaient sur d'attirer les ninjas les plus forts en premiers, pour pouvoir les éliminer plus vite. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s 'est passé. La phase 4 n'est là que pour finaliser l'assaut, pour être sûr que tous les ninjas d'Oto périssent.

(2) C'est ce sceau auquel fait allusion le mystérieux interlocuteur d'Aburakkoi, au chapitre 11. Enfin, maintenant, vous savez qui est son mystérieux interlocuteur.

(3) Il s'agit en fait de la succession des cinq premiers chiffres sacrés, mais dans l'ordre inverse : Il faut 5 parchemins, 4 cartes, 3 énigmes, 2 pans de prophéties, pour trouver UNE orbe... Car dans nombre de mythes, ces 5 chiffres sont sacrés.


	14. souvenirs

**Titre** : Quand un fou entre en scène

**Chapitre 14** : souvenirs, souvenirs...

**Auteur** : Keikoku 13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas de fric en faisant cette fic. Et j'en touche pas non plus même si je possède les douze fous.

Sasuke courait dans les bois à en perdre haleine... Son coéquipier avait été enlevé par un ninja complètement cinglé dont les pouvoirs étaient immenses. De surcroît, il aimait son coéquipier... ça faisait plusieurs bonnes raisons de se dépêcher. Avec de la chance, il ne s'agissait qu'une des facéties du fou qui s'ennuyait juste et qui n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour se distraire. En plus, quand on connaissait bien le personnage, c'était tout à fait possible. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Alors il courrait. Il courrait avec fougue, bondissant d'arbre en arbre, se moquant de ses muscles épuisés qui le suppliaient de ralentir, franchissant tous les obstacles. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il ferait tout pour ramener son blond à Konoha, pour revivre à nouveau avec lui ces moments simples mais remplis de joie... Quelle ironie. Il y a quelques temps déjà, c'était Naruto qui lui courrait après pour le ramener. Et maintenant, c'était son tour.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, la situation avait pris des allures d'absurdité... En tout cas, c'était ce que Tsunade se disait, au vu de l'étrangeté des faits. On avait retrouvé dix Anbus complètement inconscients à la lisière de la forêt, et quatre des douze fous avaient été déposés inanimés devant l'hôpital, à savoir Hikari, Shizumu, Migurushii et Kodomo. Akunin , lui, était dans le coma depuis leur retour. Et forcément, Aburakkoi avait disparu, avec Naruto et Sasuke.

- Purée, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici... soupira Tsunade.

- À ton avis ? répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Jiraiya. J'ai le sentiment qu'Aburakkoi nous a trahi, mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Les seuls à pouvoir nous fournir une explication sont dans le coma.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répondit Jiraiya. Devine qui j'ai vu, dans une des échoppes de Konoha...

Aussitôt, Jiraiya et Tsunade foncèrent en direction de l'échoppe. Et ils étaient toujours là, discutant et agissant sans aucune logique, mais dégageant un charisme et une arrogance certaine.

- Que faites vous là ? leur demanda sèchement Tsunade.

- À ton avis ? On a compris qu'il y avait des problèmes à Konoha, alors on est venu aussi vite que possible, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'avoir pas contacté ?

- Nous allons et venons où bon nous semble, comme bon nous semble, sans aucune contrainte, aussi libre que le vent, répondit une autre.

- Nous ne devons rien à personne, nous n'obéissons à personne... Nous, les douze fous.

En effet, face à l'Hokage et à Jiraiya se tenaient les six autres fous. Celui qui s'imposait le plus, en raison de sa grande taille, c'était Kyokan. Il portait un T-shirt blanc aux manches et aux flancs bleus, surmonté par un treillis noir sans manches renforcé. Il portait un bandeau ninja autour du cou, dont le sigle était un point d'interrogation renversé. Son pantalon de couleur beige semblait un peu trop serré par rapport à la taille de celui qui le portait. Il avait également des gants noirs qui laissaient les doigts à découvert. Des parchemins lui servaient de ceinture. Ses cheveux blancs en batailles contrastaient énormément avec ses yeux rouges. Kyokan mesurait 1m92, et devait peser dans les 65 kilos.

Près de Kyokan se tenait un homme qui buvait du saké à la bouteille comme du petit lait. Il mesurait 1m80 et pesait 60 kilos. Il portait une longue veste noire sur une chemise blanche, et un pantalon gris. Un mot définissait ses vêtements : classe... Son costume semblait sorti d'un magazine de mode. Il portait son bandeau ninja avec un point d'interrogation renversé à la ceinture. Ses cheveux châtains s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux noisettes, et sa figure allongée dégageait une impression de richesse sans précédent... Son nom : Tomu.

À ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux longs et gras avec des lunettes semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait un long manteau en cuir blanc aux manches très larges sur un simple T-shirt noir, et un pantalon bleu marine. Sur son torse s'étalaient différents colliers. Il mesurait 1m75 environ, et pesait 57 kilos. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, et ses yeux étaient noirs. Il portait son bandeau ninja autour de l'épaule. Son air taciturne lui donnait un aspect peu sociable, mais son silence semblait ne gêner personne à table... Son nom : Kamoku

En face de lui se tenait une femme aux cheveux châtains, qui mesurait environ 1m75. Elle avait les yeux de couleur marron, et portait un kimono aux multiples couleurs chatoyantes ornées de fleurs dorées, ainsi que des gettas à ses pieds. Autour d'elle, une espèce d'aura de joie émanait. Son sourire éclatait, et sa voix avait quelque chose de magique, qui vous transportait dans un havre de douceur, ou dans un monde de fantaisie, cela dépendait. Son nom : Utahime.

À sa gauche, un homme à la peau marron et aux muscles très développés. Il mesurait 1m70. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, comme ses yeux. Il portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon militaire, ainsi que des bracelets dorés qui semblaient plus servir d'armes de poings que de décoration. Il avait des ceinturons allant de l'épaule à la taille, recouverts de parchemins. De nombreux pendentifs étaient accrochés à son cou, comme son bandeau ninja. Il avait l'air d'un bagarreur, ou plutôt d'un guerrier, puissant et destructeur. Son nom : Usotsuki.

Une femme l'entourait de ses bras. Elle mesurait également 1m70. Elle portait un kimono entièrement noir, qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux et ses yeux brillants. Elle était habillé d'un long kimono noir orné de lys blancs. Un air sévère habitait ses traits. Rien d'autre ne la caractérisait, si ce n'est... sa poitrine aussi développée que celle de l'Hokage. Son nom : Neko.

Tsunade les regarda, à la fois inquiète et rassurée. Les douze fous inspiraient toujours autant la crainte et le respect. Car quand ils arrivaient quelque part, c'était soit pour améliorer la situation, soit pour l'empirer. Puis, elle reprit.

- Six des douze fous étaient déjà à Konoha. Cinq d'entre eux sont maintenant à l'hôpital. L'un est porté disparu. Savez vous ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nous le devinons. Nous devons aller voir les hospitalisés, répondit Tomu.

- Comment le devinez-vous ?

- Nous faisons confiance en notre instinct, répondit simplement Utahime d'une voix joyeuse. Rien de plus.

- Alors selon vous, que s'est-il passé ?

- Aburakkoi nous a trahi... lâcha Kamoku.

Ces mots avaient claqué dans l'air avec violence. Kamoku avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, mais ils avaient résonné avec gravité, comme tous les mots que Kamoku prononçaient. Car d'habitude, il ne parlait pour ainsi dire pas.

- Aburakkoi nous aurait trahi ? demanda Tsunade. Et pour quelle raison ?

- Pour la simple raison qui le maintient en vie, lui répondit Kyokan. Pour le fun...

- Exact, ajouta Usotsuki. Tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, il le fait. D'un autre côté, Kyokan, t'es pire que lui.

- Mais je t'emmerde ! lui répondit Kyokan.

- Qui a eu la brillante d'idée de fonder une secte dont tu étais le messie ? T'as embrigadé 835 617 adorateurs, que tu as dépouillé de leur argent, avant de leur ordonner de faire un suicide collectif en ton honneur ! Heureusement qu'on les en a empêché au dernier moment !

- T'as pas fait mieux, t'as convaincu Migurushii de laver ce qui leur restait de cerveau pour qu'ils deviennent tes esclaves !

- Peut être, mais c'est grâce à eux qu'on a pu faire en sorte que la révolution dans le pays aux mille lacs se termine bien.

- Tu parles, ça a été le plus grand cataclysme géopolitique que le monde ait connu, avant qu'on ne revienne s'occuper d'eux !

- Et tu te rappelles la fois où tu as pris le pouvoir sur une communauté de divers villages ? demanda malicieusement Utahime.

- Bon, on ne va pas faire l'inventaire de toutes mes prises de pouvoir.

- On ne compte plus non plus les guerres que tu as déclenché avec Aburakkoi.

- Oh, c'est bon, ça s'est toujours bien terminé... Sauf la fois où nous avons fini par...

- Enfin bref, le coupa Tomu, il faut qu'on aille voir les hospitalisés. En tout cas, débarrassons le plancher de cette infâme gargote...

- Toi, tant que les lieux ne sont pas tapissés d'or, tu ne t'y sens pas à ton aise...

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Naruto se réveilla sur le sol glacial de la salle circulaire. À cet instant, la première chose à laquelle il pensa, c'était que la chaleur de Sasuke lui manquait. La seconde, c'était qu'il n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Naruto ne savait pas où il se situait exactement, mais bon, il s'en moquait un peu. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que les autres ne soient pas victimes des facéties d'Aburakkoi... Surtout Sasuke. Car connaissant le fou, il l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire. Il priait de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas le cas, même s'il n'y avait qu'un maigre espoir.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir que Sasuke ne vienne pas te libérer, gamin ? demanda la voix de Kyûbi. N'essaye pas de me le cacher, je sais qu'au fond, tu en crèves d'envie. De toutes façons, c'est ce qui va se passer.

- Qu'est-ce que lui et moi avons à voir dans cette histoire, merde ! hurla Naruto.

- Vous avez tout à y voir... Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à gagner, en restant avec lui ? Tu peux prendre possession de mon corps quand ça te chante, avec un accès total à tes pouvoirs ! Pourquoi continuer ce tandem ?

- Parce que l'orbe a quelque chose à m'offrir.

Naruto comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Kyûbi avait gardé le silence durant de très nombreuses années, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il deviendrait plus loquace. Aburakkoi arriva alors dans la pièce.

- Tiens, bonjour Naruto. Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai connu de meilleures nuits...

- Surtout aux côtés de Sasuke ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que... qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez, là ?

- Je ne sous-entends rien, j'affirme.

- Raaaaaaah, vous m'énervez. Je vais devoir rester combien de temps, ici ?

- Jusqu'à ce soir. En attendant, tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici...

- Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer...

- Si tu veux, en attendant, je peux te raconter quelques histoires du passé. Pour passer le temps...

- Pourquoi pas... au point où j'en suis.

- Allons, allons. Peut être que cela t'intéresserait de savoir comment les douze fous se sont rencontrés ?

- Tiens, oui, je me suis toujours posé la question.

- ça a eu lieu il y a quarante ans...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(flash-back)

Aburakkoi et Kyokan se sourirent d'un accord mutuel. Bientôt, ils allaient pouvoir franchir la troisième épreuve. Depuis leur cachette, ils jubilaient, observant avec attention leurs futures victimes. Ils se voyaient déjà vainqueur de l'examen chuunin.

Cette année là, il se déroulait dans le village d'Iwa, leur village natal. Actuellement, treize équipes étaient encore en course. La troisième épreuve consistait à dérober un parchemin, soit blanc, soit noir, aux autres équipes. La moitié des équipes avait des parchemins blancs, l'autre moitié des parchemins noirs. Il y avait également des chuunins qui se baladaient avec des parchemins gris. Il fallait totaliser six points. Conserver son parchemin procurait trois points. Un parchemin de couleur différente à celui distribué à l'équipe au départ de l'épreuve procurait trois points. Les parchemins gris valaient six points. Les parchemins identiques à ceux distribués au départ valaient un point. Les équipes avaient été dispersées dans les grottes souterraines, et disposaient de trois jours pour atteindre la surface, avec six points totalisés. (1)

Aburakkoi et Kyokan s'apprêtaient à fondre sur leur proie pour dérober leur parchemin. Avec une synchronisation hors pair, ils bondirent sur leurs proies, prises par surprise... cependant, un imprévu survint. Autant ils avaient bondit comme un seul homme, autant ils s'emmêlèrent royalement les pinceaux au moment de la subtilisation du parchemin... Pour parler simplement, ils se rentrèrent dedans, suite à un mauvais calcul.

- Putain, Aburakkoi, tu peux pas faire un peu attention ? lui cria dessus Kyokan.

- C'est toi qui m'a gêné, pauvre tâche ! lui répondit Aburakkoi.

- Comment ? Répète un peu !

- Parce qu'en plus d'être stupide, tu es sourd ?

- Tu veux qu'on règle ça aux poings ?

- Je t'attends, Kyokan.

Kyokan et Aburakkoi commencèrent donc à se battre en Taijutsu sous les yeux médusés de ceux qu'ils étaient censés agresser, à savoir Hikari, Shizumu et Usotsuki. Ceux-ci étaient estomaqués par leur deux agresseurs. D'une part, par leurs formidables capacités en Taijutsu, d'autre part à cause de leur incroyable stupidité... Qui d'autre que des idiots se battraient entre eux face à leur ennemi commun ? En plus, en tant que ninjas, ils devaient faire preuve de discrétion. Là, ils s'étalaient carrément... Leurs coups volaient dans tous les sens, frappant avec la force de la foudre, les enchaînements pleuvaient, portés par ces deux corps tourbillonnants. C'est alors que Kamoku surgit de l'ombre, se dirigeant d'un pas lent et calme vers ses deux équipiers. Puis, sans prévenir, il leur donna un grand coup sur la tête. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il se contenta de les fusiller du regard.

À cet instant, Hikari éclata de rire. Jamais il n'avait autant rit aux éclats. Son fou rire contamina ses coéquipiers, puis gagna même Kyokan, Aburakkoi et Kamoku. Enfin, ils se calmèrent.

- Ah, ça fait du bien de rire, lança Hikari. Je n'avais jamais vu des imbéciles comme vous auparavant. Vous me plaisez. Allez, c'est décidé, on va faire équipe.

- Hé, ne prends pas des décisions comme ça sans nous demander notre avis ! se plaignit Usotsuki.

- Mais je me fous de votre avis !

- Hikari, on n'est pas censé faire équipe... lui fit remarquer Shizumu.

- Mais, mon cher Shizumu, rien ne nous l'interdit.

Les trois commencèrent alors à se disputer, puis en vinrent aux poings, comme Aburakkoi et Kyokan.

- On devrait se casser avec leur parchemin... fit remarquer Kyokan.

- Non, dit Aburakkoi. Moi je les aime bien. Si on faisait vraiment équipe avec eux ?

- Pas question.

- Kamoku, tu en penses quoi ?

Kamoku regarda les trois en train de se bagarrer joyeusement, puis s'assit par terre en tailleurs, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà, dit Aburakkoi. La majorité l'a décidé, on fait équipe avec eux...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous avez rencontré Hikari, Shizumu et Usotsuki ?

- Et oui... on s'est mutuellement remarqué par notre stupidité, et notre force au combat.

- Je croyais que vous étiez devenus fous à cause de la grande ombre... dit Naruto en soupirant.

- Oui, mais certains d'entre nous étaient déjà bien atteints avant. La grande ombre n'a fait que tout exacerber !

- Je vois ça... Et comment avez-vous rencontré les autres ?

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(flash-back)

Hikari, Shizumu, Usotsuki, Kamoku, Aburakkoi et Kyokan déambulaient dans les sombres galeries du lieu de l'examen. À force de discussion, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Ainsi, Hikari, Shizumu et Usotsuki venaient du village de Kumo, dans le pays des nuages. Le plus jeune de la bande était Aburakkoi, qui avait onze ans, et le plus vieux était Usotsuki, qui en avait treize. Au cours de leur voyage dans le labyrinthe des galeries, en quête du chemin de la surface, ils tombèrent sur une scène plutôt étrange.

Deux ninjas de Konoha et trois ninjas de Kiri étaient en train de s'entraider pour remonter un ninja gravement blessé. En effet, sa jambe était lacérée de manière horrible... Peut être même que le ninja ne pourrait plus marcher. Au vu de son bandeau, il faisait parti de l'équipe de Konoha.

Avec douceur, l'une des deux files de Kiri s'approcha du blessé, allongé au sol, et commença à chanter doucement au-dessus de sa jambe. La jambe s'irradia soudain d'une lumière dorée, avant de se restaurer intégralement.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit celui qui était à terre, et qui n'était autre que Akunin.

- Mais de rien, lui répondit Utahime. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Nous sommes tombés dans le piège d'un autre groupe de ninjas. Ils n'ont pas pu nous subtiliser notre parchemin, au contraire, c'est nous qui avons eu le leur. Malheureusement, j'ai failli y laisser ma jambe.

Soudain, sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi, Kamoku sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers eux. Au début surpris, ils se préparèrent à se battre, mais la deuxième fille de Kuni les en empêcha d'un geste, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui adressa la parole.

- ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, lui dit Neko.

-...

- Toujours aussi peu loquace, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison, ils se serrèrent dans les bras. C'est alors qu'Aburakkoi sortit également de sa cachette, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers ceux qui s'enlaçaient. Les autres (ceux qui n'étaient pas planqués) eurent une réaction violente, mais avant qu'ils ne lui sautent dessus, il dit :

- Calmez vous, je suis son équipier. Je vais juste vérifier quelque chose.

Il s'approcha, et renifla Kamoku et Neko, avant de s'exclamer.

- C'est pour ça ! Vous êtes frères et soeur !

- Exact, dit Neko. Notre père est de Kiri, et notre mère d'Iwa. Mais avec la guerre, ils ont du se séparer. En fait, nous sommes faux jumeaux... Mais... tu as su ça rien qu'en nous flairant ?

- Et encore ce n'est rien, fit Kyokan en sortant de sa cachette. S'il s'est approché, c'est sans doute parce qu'il avait du mal à y croire et qu'il a cru se tromper... Il avait senti depuis sa cachette votre odeur similaire.

- Vous êtes encore beaucoup, cachés comme ça ? demanda Akunin.

- Un certain nombre, fit Hikari en sortant de sa cachette. Bon, en fait, nous sommes six en tout. Nous avons alliés nos deux équipes. Cela vous dirait-il de nous rejoindre, vous, l'équipe de Kiri ? Vous n'allez pas briser ces retrouvailles, quand même... Vous êtes également les bienvenus, vous qui êtes de Konoha.

- Comment comptez-vous triompher de l'épreuve, avec une si nombreuse troupe ? Officiellement, nous restons quatre équipes différentes.

- Nous n'avons qu'à dépouiller toutes les autres équipes encore en course, ainsi que les chuunins qui se cachent dans les environs, répondit Hikari.

- Comment comptez vous y arriver ?

- Vous êtes forts. J'en suis persuadé. Et puis, avec les sens développés de notre ami le gorille...

- Va te faire foutre ! lui dit Aburakkoi

- ... nous pourrons localiser tout le monde sans exception.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

- Alors vous avez réussi en vous alliant ?

- Et oui... cette épreuve était censée nous diviser, mais en s'alliant, nous avons pu vaincre toutes les autres équipes, et même les chuunins. Nous avons eu du mal à convaincre ceux de Konoha, à savoir Akunin, Migurushii et Kodomo, de se rallier avec nous. Mais finalement ça s'est fait. Et nous avons tous briller lors de l'épreuve finale.

- C'est à ce moment que vous avez fondé votre organisation ?

- Que nenni. C'est le Sandaïme Hokage Sarutobi qui a remarqué notre amitié, lors de l'examen final. Or, lui qui désirait la paix plus que tout, il a sauté sur l'occasion. Il a discuté avec le conseil des cinq Kage pour la création d'une force de l'ombre, qui oeuvrerait pour la paix. Finalement, sa décision fut adoptée, et nous nous vîmes bombarder d'une promotion spéciale. Nous avons du abandonner nos villages et nos familles, pour suivre un entraînement spécial auprès d'une vieille sorcière, qui résidait dans la forêt du pays du feu... Je me rappellerai toujours de notre arrivée.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(flash-back)

Les futurs douze fous se dirigèrent d'un pas fatigué vers la chaumière où résidait la vieille femme. Ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. La seule chose qu'ils savaient à son sujet : elle était forte.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur sa propriété, une étrange sensation commença à naître en eux... Et soudain, ils furent paralysés, à deux pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas du à un sort, non... C'était juste de la peur. Une peur horrible et informe qui vous serrait le coeur. Une sensation horrible et répugnante qui imprégnait l'atmosphère en était à l'origine.

- Qui est là ? demanda Hikari, tentant de conserver son calme. Montrez vous, si vous avez un tant soit peu de politesse.

Une femme petite et vieille sortit alors des fourrés, frappant le sol de sa très longue canne.

- Sont-ce là les élèves que Sarutobi m'a envoyé ? Mon dieu, on n'ira pas bien loin avec ça...

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, la vieille ? jeta Hikari, mécontent des propos de cette femme.

- Appelle moi Kyu-baba... Et si je dis ça, c'est parce que vous n'avez même pas la force d'ouvrir la porte de ma demeure...

En effet, Migurushii ne parvenait pas même à toucher la poignée. Son instinct l'empêchait de s'approcher. Il avait beau tenter, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Son coeur s'affolait, sa respiration devint haletante, et son corps se couvrait de sueur. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de monstrueux se cachait derrière la porte, quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux et horrible...

- Raaah, laisse moi faire, fit Usotsuki en s'approchant.

Mais alors qu'il mit la main sur la poignée, il fut pris des mêmes symptômes que Migurushii. La peur l'empêchait d'actionner la poignée. Il avait déjà énormément de mal à la tenir entre ses mains.

- Utahime, hurla Usotsuki. Aide-moi !

C'est alors que le chant d'Utahime empli les lieux. Un chant doux et paisible, qui réconfortait l'âme, et bannissait la peur. À ce chant, la présence invisible qui les terrorisait tous s'effaça. Usotsuki actionna la poignée, et à la surprise générale, se prit un choc électrique d'une grande intensité.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ce serait aussi simple ? les taquina Kyu-baba. J'ai sur moi la clé de mon gîte. À vous de la récupérer.

- Un défi ? J'adore ça, siffla Hikari.

Les douze s'élancèrent vivement vers la vieille... Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte de sa vitesse hallucinante et de son agilité hors du commun. Elle se faufilait tel une anguille au travers des coups et des diverses techniques sans se faire toucher, ridiculisant les efforts de ses assaillants. Puis, elle s'évanouit dans les ombres.

- Et bien ? Vous n'êtes pas capable de toucher une pauvre vieille ? résonna sa voix.

- Elle m'exaspère, lâcha Hikari.

- Si on utilisait plus nos têtes on réussirait à la toucher, fit remarquer Tomu.

- Tu as un plan ?

- Moi ? Non... pourquoi ?

Hikari soupira lourdement, avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Les gars, hurla t-il soudain. Venez près de moi, et écoutez mes instructions.

Les futurs fous entourèrent Hikari. Hikari leur glissa juste ces mots à l'oreille : "obéissez moi..." Tous acquiescèrent. Hikari dit :

- Aburakkoi, force la à se montrer.

Aburakkoi se mit à renifler l'air avec insistance, puis jeta une pluie de kunaïs dans un des arbres alentour. Une ombre en sortit avec rapidité.

- Kamoku, Shizumu, Kyokan, allez la distraire.

Kamoku, avec sa vitesse extraordinaire, fut le premier à se retrouver près de Kyu-baba, immédiatement suivi de Shizumu, sabre dégainé, et de Kyokan. Tous trois tentèrent de la toucher, mais aucun n'y parvint. Cependant, ils continuèrent à s'acharner.

- Kodomo, Utahime, faites en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus rien voir.

Kodomo joignit les mains et commença à composer des signes. Une tempête de feuilles mortes s'éleva alors, et entoura Kyu-baba, ainsi que ses compagnons. Utahime se mit à chanter, pour que la tempête gagne en intensité.

- Neko, Akunin, empêchez la de s'enfuir.

Immédiatement, Akunin sauta dans un arbre, pour pouvoir la dominer depuis les hauteurs. D'un geste volontairement ostentatoire, il ouvrit son long manteau noir, dévoilant ainsi des centaines de projectiles sur sa poitrine. Il se mit alors à faire pleuvoir ses armes là où la vieille tentait de s'enfuir.

Au même moment, Neko avait également sauté au sommet d'un arbre. Et de là, elle bondissait avec une vitesse extraordinaire vers les endroits où Kyu-baba voulait s'enfuir, la poussant à chaque fois à l'intérieur de la tornade de feuilles, avant de retourner sur son arbre.

- Tomu, avec l'aide d'Akunin, tu vas immobiliser cette vieille peau. Migurushii, tu vas faire en sorte qu'elle nous file la clé.

Tomu sauta alors au dessus de la tornade, et fit surgir de ses doigts des fils de chakra, extrêmement longs et solides. D'un mouvement, il ficela la vieille kyu-baba. Akunin utilisa la manipulation des ombres pour l'immobiliser davantage. Migurushii utilisa la technique de possession pour s'emparer de son corps, afin que Hikari puisse tranquillement prendre la clé et la donner à Usotsuki... Malheureusement, laclé s'évapora au contact de la serrure. De même que Kyu-baba, d'ailleurs... Car en réalité, il s'agissait d'un clone.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

- On a mis une semaine avant de pouvoir attraper cette fichue clé, dit Aburakkoi en rigolant.

- Cette kyu-baba était si forte que ça ? demanda Naruto

- Et bien plus encore. Mais tu sais, pas besoin de parler d'elle au passé. Elle est encore en vie.

- Ah bon ? Mais quel âge elle a ?

- Quand je l'ai connu, elle avait déjà plus de cinq cent ans.

Naruto en resta muet de stupeur.

- CINQ CENT ANS ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle nous a été assigné comme maître. Elle est très forte et possède nombre de techniques. De plus, elle connaît la grande majorité des clans ninjas, ainsi que leurs pouvoirs héréditaires et leur techniques secrètes, car au cours de sa longue existence, elle a affronté presque tous les clans.

- Pourquoi a t-elle accepté de vous prendre comme élèves ?

- Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Deuxièmement, parce que nous étions très fort. Il faut dire que dans nos rangs, nous comptions des membres de clans prestigieux, à savoir Akunin, membre des Nara, Migurushii, membre des Yamanaka, Tomu et Neko, membre des Kentaro. Les autres membres étaient tout simplement très fort. En ce qui me concerne, ma famille est également connue, mais pas en tant que ninjas, en tant que chamanes. Kyu-baba m'a aidé a développé mon chamanisme.

- Et pendant combien de temps vous vous êtes entraînés avec elle ?

- Pendant cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré, durant ces cinq années...

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(Flash-back)

La vie s'écoulait paisiblement, dans l'énorme maison de Kyu-baba. Certes, chaque jour ne ressemblait pas à une fête, tant les entraînements qu'elle infligeait étaient durs, mais l'ambiance joyeuse régnait toujours dans la maisonnée. Surtout à cause de ceux qui l'habitaient. Les fous passaient leur temps ensemble, parfois (souvent en vérité) ils philosophaient à propos de la vie, du bonheur, de la justice... Certes, quand Kyokan et Aburakkoi avaient des opinions contraires, cela se terminait souvent par une bataille. Souvent, les fous se contentaient de discuter et plaisanter, comme des gens normaux... Sauf qu'eux n'étaient pas normaux, et que ça se terminait souvent par une beuverie où Migurushii et Tomu faisaient le concours de "celui qui finit le plus vite sa bouteille de vodka", tandis que Hikari faisait semblant de flirter avec Aburakkoi, sous les yeux de Utahime, sa petite amie (celle d'Hikari, pas celle d'Aburakkoi), alors qu'au même instant, Usotsuki et Neko s'enfermaient ensemble dans leur chambre commune, pendant que Akunin se désespérait un jour de sortir avec Kodomo sans savoir que Kodomo l'aimait follement. Shizumu se mêlait tantôt au concours de beuverie, tantôt il restait silencieux en compagnie de Kamoku.

En vérité, ils ne faisaient pas tant la fête, mais leurs conversations sans queue ni tête faisait toujours mourir de rire les protagonistes, tandis que Kyu-baba était larguée. Bien souvent ils ne parlaient que de choses légères...

- Allons Akunin, le charriait Hikari. Il va bien falloir que tu te décides un jour à lui déclarer ta flamme.

- C'est vrai, lui dit Tomu. Si tu ne fonces pas, tu risques de voir un autre prendre ta place.

- Mais si elle me rejette ?

- Au moins tu seras fixé, lui répondit Hikari. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

- T'es le type le plus terre à terre que l'on connaisse, et tu continues à rêver ton amour ? le taquina Tomu. Quel paradoxe.

- Toi, ta gueule. En plus, tu pues...

- N'empêche qu'il faut que tu te lances, intervint Hikari.

- Hikari, il va bientôt être l'heure, dit Tomu.

- L'heure de quoi ? demanda Hikari.

- Ah, je ne t'ai pas averti ? Ce soir, on fait le mur, on va en boîte à Konoha.

- Tu comptais m'y emmener dès le début, et tu oublies de me prévenir...

- Pas grave, allez, dépêche toi, on y va.

Akunin resta seul toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'Aburakkoi vienne lui tenir compagnie. Tous deux discutèrent, puis rirent, et enfin, dansèrent la cariocca sur un air de musique qu'Aburakkoi avait fait surgir de nulle part. Grâce à Aburakkoi, une bonne partie de l'anxiété qui rongeait le coeur d'Akunin avait momentanément disparu.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

Tsunade venait de conduire la joyeuse bande au chevet des fous dans le coma.

- Voilà, ils sont là, leur dit Tsunade. Cependant, nous n'arrivons pas à savoir quel mal les ronge. Même moi je ne parviens pas à les réveiller.

- Laissez moi faire, dit Utahime.

Son doux chant au timbre d'or emplit alors toute la pièce. Une lumière chaude et rassurante entoura alors les corps de tous les comateux. Elle s'évapora au moment même où Utahime cessa de chanter.

- Toutes leurs blessures corporelles sont guéries, dit Utahime. Mais quelque chose bloque le fonctionnement de leur organisme... Et je n'arrive pas à y remédier.

- Et si on leur foutait tout simplement une bonne baffe pour les réveiller ? proposa Kyokan.

- Je pense que ça ne servirait à rien, dit Tomu. Si leurs organismes sont perturbés, ce doit être à cause d'un sort... Si le problème ne vient pas de la circulation sanguine, ou des organes, ça doit provenir du chakra.

- Effectivement, fit Utahime. Quelqu'un a une solution à proposer ? Usotsuki, tu en penses quoi ?

Usotsuki ne répondit pas. En fait, il se trouvait trop occupé à embrasser Neko, et pas d'un baiser innocent...

- C'est pas vraiment le moment, là, soupira Kyokan. Bon... Je suppose qu'Aburakkoi a fait quelque chose à leur sceau démoniaque.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Aburakkoi est un expert en fuînjutsu, grâce à son chamanisme. Et comme nous avons tous un sceau démoniaque depuis la grande ombre, je pense que c'est ce qu'il a fait. Si notre sceau démoniaque peut nous régénérer, il suffit de le modifier pour qu'il nous nuise.

- Peut-il réellement modifier notre sceau ?

- Non, intervint Tomu. Il ne peut pas le faire, ces sceaux sont impossible à modifier, même pour lui, car ils sont reliés à notre âme. Pour modifier le sceau, il faudrait faire complètement disparaître nos âmes, ce qui est impossible, même pour Aburakkoi.

- Ce qui signifie, dit Kyokan, qu'il a apposé un sceau supplémentaire, qui a perturbé le sceau initial. Il faut donc briser les sceaux qu'il a apposé. Kamoku, s'il te plaît...

Kamoku s'approcha du corps d'Hikari, en relevant sa manche gauche. Puis, il déclara "Arcane du clan Kentaro, branche Hajin Mon, invocation du démon de la destruction" Sa main gauche se métamoprhosa alors en une énorme main démoniaque, resplendissant d'un noir profond. Puis, il murmura "Technique Hajin Mon, la destruction du sceau". Sa main fut alors entourée d'inscriptions flottant dans les airs, avant qu'elle ne frappe Hikari dans un éclair de lumière. Il fit la même chose sur tous les autres. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se réveillèrent, encore affaiblis.

- Purée... geignit Hikari. J'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé... On s'apprêtait à rejoindre des Anbus pour arrêter des membres de l'Akatsuki, et Aburakkoi a surgi derrière nous et puis... plus rien.

- Il nous a bien eu, fit Migurushii. On s'est bien laissé prendre.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, rugit Akunin. Il faut qu'on retrouve Aburakkoi très vite...

- Pourquoi être si pressé ?

- En vérité, ce n'est pas à cause de mon sceau que je me suis retrouvé dans le coma après mon combat contre Orochimaru. C'est Aburakkoi qui m'y a plongé...

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(flash-back)

La salle était dévastée. Des cratères ornaient les murs de la salle, tandis que des kunaïs, des shurikens et des parchemins formaient le triste décor du champ de bataille. Sans les sceaux qui recouvraient la pièce, nul doute qu'elle aurait volé en éclat. Le souffle rauque, le corps recouvert de plaies béantes, Aburakkoi venait de donner le coup de grâce à l'infâme serpent. Son serviteur gisait non loin de là, inconscient mais vivant. Akunin s'approcha de Kabuto, kunaï à la main, prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Une aura sombre comme la nuit l'entourait, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malfaisante. Il avait libéré les forces contenues dans son sceau démoniaque, et dans ces cas là, Akunin se montrait d'une cruauté sans égale.

- Akunin ! s'écria Aburakkoi. Attends un peu avant de l'achever.

- Pourquoi attendre ? Il est à notre merci...

C'est alors qu'il sentit la paume d'Aburakkoi se poser contre sa nuque, juste avant qu'une décharge de chakra n'en sorte pour le paralyser. Akunin s'effondra, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- Mais... Aburakkoi... Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Désolé, mon plus-que-frère. Mais là, je reprends les choses en main.

Aburakkoi s'approcha de Kabuto, déposa un parchemin vierge devant lui, et composa des signes. Le corps de Kabuto s'évapora alors en une fumée noire qui s'enferma dans le parchemin. Puis, il revint vers Akunin, alors que celui-ci commençait à se relever.

- Peu importe ce que tu prépares, je ne te laisserai pas faire, dit Akunin en se mettant en garde.

- Il te reste assez de force pour te relever ? Je reconnais bien là un des douze fous. Une des seules personnes capables de me battre...

Mais avant qu'Akunin ait pu faire le moindre geste, Aburakkoi lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans le plexus. Akunin s'effondra à nouveau. Aburakkoi commença à réunir un chakra vert dans sa main.

- Que... Quel est ton but, Aburakkoi ? Pourquoi nous trahis-tu ?

- Mon but ? Mais tu le connais bien, mon but. Je vais changer le monde, mon ami. C'est ma raison d'être. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai compris, Akunin. Je ne peux changer le monde tel qu'il est. La seule option qu'il me reste, c'est tout recommencer...

Akunin comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu. Aburakkoi comptait détruire le monde, pour reconstruire un autre monde, son monde idéal.

- Tu... Tu es complètement cinglé, Aburakkoi ! rugit Akunin.

- Comme tous les membres des douze fous, mon ami. "Fuînjutsu, apposition du scellé".

Aburakkoi posa sa main gorgée de chakra sur la nuque de son ami, avant de libérer ce chakra. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'ai trouvé l'orbe... Et très bientôt, je vais me servir de son pouvoir divin.

La vision d'Akunin se voila, et son esprit commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais il put entendre :

- Quand tu te réveilleras, dis bien aux autres ceci : j'avais raison.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

- Et meeeeeeeeeeeerde... lâcha Shizumu. Cet infâme connard avait raison. L'orbe existe bel et bien.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'orbe ? demanda Tsunade.

- En fait, il y a très longtemps, Aburakkoi a entendu parler d'une vieille histoire à propos des Dormithéens et des Khustinoriens. Les Khustinoriens seraient nos ancêtres. Et les Dormithéens seraient un peuple avec qui ils cohabitaient très pacifiquement. Mais un jour, les Dormithéens auraient mis au point une arme contre-nature, une Orbe qui serait reliée au souffle divin, l'énergie première, la source de toute vie. Et les Dormithéens auraient voulu s'en servir contre les Khustinoriens. Mais ceux-ci auraient pris les devants, et auraient tenté d'attaquer les Dormithéens, et les auraient exterminés. Pour finir, ils auraient scellé l'orbe, et laissé un jeu de piste permettant à leurs descendant de la retrouver. Mais, conscients du danger que représentait cette arme, ils ont fait en sorte que ce jeu soit irrésolvable...

- ça ressemble plus à une histoire tirée de la mythologie qu'autre chose, dit Jiraiya.

- Nous le savons, dit Shizumu. Et nous nous sommes moqués de lui, parce qu'il croyait dur comme fer à cette histoire, parce qu'il a un jour trouvé une carte couverte d'inscriptions inconnues, peut être d'origine Khustinorienne...

- N'empêche que là, il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé cette fichue orbe, dit Neko. À croire qu'il n'est pas si fou que ça...

- En vérité, dit Hikari, cela fait un moment qu'il l'a trouvé. Il me l'a dit. Mais il était bloqué par une porte magique, l'empêchant d'y accéder. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut réaliser une prophétie...

- Une prophétie ? demanda Tsunade. Aburakkoi m'en a vaguement parlé. Il m'avait dit que vous vous étiez réveillé il y a un an, et que vous vous prépariez à l'accomplissement d'une prophétie.

- Il t'a menti, dit simplement Usotsuki. Il s'est royalement foutu de ta gueule. En vérité, ça fait cinq ans que nous sommes libres, et Aburakkoi s'est libéré tout seul il y a sept ans déjà. Et si nous restions dans notre coin, ce n'était pas pour nous entraîner à la venue d'une prophétie, non... C'est juste que le monde actuel semblait en paix, et de ce fait, nous n'avions pas vraiment à intervenir. Alors nous nous sommes entraînés au cas où une guerre éclaterait à nouveau...

- Et ça a porté ses fruits, lança fièrement Hikari. La preuve, à Oto No Kuni, on a mis deux minutes pour tuer cent quarante ninjas.

- Comment ! lâcha Jiraiya. Même pour nous, les sannins légendaires, ça reste un exploit !

- Cinq ans d'entraînement intensif donnent des résultats... dit Kodomo. Mais Aburakkoi s'est entraîné bien plus que nous. Il est sans aucun doute plus fort que nous. Après tout, avant même de se réveiller, il s'entraînait déjà durement dans le monde des esprits.

- Je ne comprends pas bien son but... dit tout d'un coup Migurushii.

Un silence plana.

- T'as pas réalisé qu'il comptait détruire le monde ? lui demanda Akunin.

- ça ne colle pas... Tu connais Aburakkoi mieux que nous tous. Tu n'as pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait ? Hikari, ça vaut aussi pour toi. Shizumu également. Toi aussi, Kyokan. En fait, ça vaut pour vous tous. Quelque chose cloche. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

Tout le monde se tut, et se mit à réfléchir. Kyokan reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi nous l'avoir dit ? Là, il nous a carrément avoué qu'il veut détruire le monde.Il savait que nous tenterions de l'en empêcher.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Hikari. La recherche de l'Orbe a occupé une bonne partie de son existence. Mais quand il a commencé à chercher l'orbe, son but n'était pas de détruire le monde.

- Mais, dit Akunin, son but était de le changer. Et s'il a réalisé que ce rêve était inaccessible, alors il peut très bien avoir décidé de le détruire, par pur refus de la réalité...

- C'est là que ça cloche, intervint Migurushii. Réfléchis. Réfléchis bien.

Tout le monde se tut à nouveau. Et là, tout devint clair aux yeux d'Hikari et de Migurushii.

- J'ai compris, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Qu'avez-vous compris ? leur demanda Tsunade.

- Nous venons de comprendre ce qu'Aburakkoi désirait, dit Migurushii.

- Cependant, nous ne le dirons pas, intervint Hikari.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- ça non plus, on ne peut pas vous le dire. De toutes façons, d'ici quelques instants, on va avoir un problème en plus...

Aussitôt, Hinata entra en trombe dans la salle d'hôpital, en criant :

- Hokage-sama, on a un très grave problème ! Yue a enlevé les genins !

- Comment ? Mais c'est pas vrai... soupira Tsunade.

- Qui est Yue ? demanda Jiraiya.

- C'est un entraîneur qui m'a été recommandé par les douze fous...

- En fait, dit Hikari, Yue n'était qu'un clone perpétuel d'Aburakkoi.

- Comment ? hurla Akunin. Qui était au courant de cette manoeuvre ?

Shizumu, Hikari et Migurushii levèrent la main.

- Il nous avait dit que son but n'était que d'entraîner les genins, dit Shizumu. "Bon, en vérité, il avait un autre but derrière la tête" pensa t-il à l'intention d'Akunin, en regardant Hinata. "Il voulait également caser Kiba et Hinata".

- Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée précise de là où sont Yue et Aburakkoi ? demanda Jiraiya.

- En fait, commença Hinata, Yue est venu me voir chez moi... Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait, et il a ajouté qu'il se rendrait là où se trouve Aburakkoi. Et il m'a demandé d'aller vous prévenir. Puis, il a disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on n'a plus le choix, dit Tomu. Il faut qu'on poursuive Aburakkoi, qu'on l'empêche de détruire le monde, et qu'on récupère les genins.

- Dis moi, Hikari, demanda Jiraiya, comment as tu su que quelque chose allait se produire ?

- ça correspond au plan d'Aburakkoi. Il veut nous forcer à venir à lui.

- Alors allons-y, dit Usotsuki.

- Tsunade, conduit nous là où les corps des Anbus ont été retrouvés, dit Akunin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au lieu dit, Hinata les accompagnant. Shizumu s'entailla le bras, et commença à invoquer une créature.

- Invocation Ninpo, Rurouni.

Aussitôt, un loup d'une douzaine de mètres de haut au pelage aux reflets argentés fit son apparition.

- Tiens, Shizumu... Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour flairer la piste d'Aburakkoi.

- Vous pensez qu'Aburakkoi aurait eu la stupidité de ne pas camoufler son odeur ? demanda Kodomo. On parle du plus paranoïaque des douze fous, quand même.

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, répondit Rurouni, son odeur est anormalement forte. En fait, je pense qu'il veut que vous puissiez le suivre. Montez sur mon dos, vous tous. On y va vite...

Le loup s'élança, traversant la forêt avec rapidité et souplesse. Sur son dos, les discussions allaient bon train.

- Pourquoi a t-on permis à Hinata de venir avec nous ? questionna Kyokan.

- Tout simplement parce que celui qu'elle aime est entre les mains d'Aburakkoi, répondit malicieusement Hikari.

- Et quel est son nom ?

- Kiba, répondit-elle.

- Je peux bien te l'avouer maintenant, lui dit Hikari. Le but de Yue était de faire en sorte que toi et Kiba sortiez ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a appris à décrypter les sentiments des gens... Je suppose que tu as compris que Kiba t'aimait ?

- Oui, répondit elle en rigolant. Mais j'attends qu'il trouve le courage de se déclarer. Je dois avouer que ça me fait bien rire.

- Vraiment, Yue a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi... Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout, c'est Aburakkoi.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

- Dites moi, Aburakkoi, au point où on en est, on peut tout se dire ?

- Bien sûr, Naruto. Enfin, presque tout, ça dépend.

- Ok. Je peux savoir pourquoi autour de votre fontaine il y a treize sièges, alors que vous n'êtes que douze ?

Aburakkoi garda un moment le silence. Puis, il regarda Naruto et lui répondit

- Le treizième siège est celui de Kyouki.

Naruto reconnut aussitôt ce nom. C'était Tsunade elle-même qui l'avait prononcé, quand Aburakkoi avait rendu visite au mémorial des victimes de la bataille de l'Ouest.

- À une époque, les douze fous avaient pris le nom de Treize fous. C'était moi qui avait rencontré Kyouki le premier.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(flash-back)

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant que les douze avaient débuté leur entraînement aux côtés de la vieille Kyu-baba. Elle leur laissait à présent un mois de libre, consacré à ce qu'ils voulaient. Aburakkoi avait choisi d'errer sur les routes, à la recherche d'adversaires forts. Un jour qu'il se promenait , il vit une belle jeune femme se faire agresser par des brigands. Pris d'un élan héroïque, il se mit en tête d'aider la belle en détresse... Mais en un clin d'oeil, elle venait de se débarasser de ceux qui l'importunaient. Or, les importuns en question étaient une bonne quinzaine...

- Impressionnant, fit Aburakkoi en s'approchant d'elle. Vous m'avez l'air assez forte, mademoiselle.

- Oh, vous n'avez rien vu de mon talent, fit la jeune femme en ajustant ses vêtements.

Aburakkoi la détailla un peu plus. La jeune femme était plutôt petite, elle avait les cheveux châtains longs, les yeux marrons, des lunettes... Elle était recouverte d'une longue cape noire, sur un kimono blanc teinté de rose, orné de fleurs or et rouges. Elle portait un bandeau ninja autour du cou. Elle avait également un chapeau de paille sur la tête (les chapeaux typiquement asiatiques, pas ceux du sud de la France...)

- D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, j'ai l'impression que vous aussi, vous êtes plutôt fort.

- Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Mon instinct... Cela vous plaîrait-il de mesurer votre force à la mienne ? Uniquement en Taijutsu, bien sûr.

- Vous n'êtes pas une kunoichi comme les autres, dit Aburakkoi en caressant ses poings. D'habitude, aucun shinobi ne souhaite étaler ses talents... Vous êtes unique...

- Merci du compliment.

Les deux commencèrent alors à se battre, avec une certaine douceur au début, puis avec vigueur par la suite. Leur affrontement soulevait la poussière autour d'eux, leurs coups fendaient l'air, leurs corps s'entrechoquaient... Mais tous deux se battaient avec un énorme sourire.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

- Ce fût notre première rencontre... Nous nous sommes battus durant trois jours, avant qu'elle ne gagne.

- Vous avez été battus ?

- Et oui. Moi, Aburakkoi, le plus fort des douze fous en Taijutsu, j'ai perdu en corps à corps contre une illustre inconnue. Ma mère m'avait appris l'Aïkido, et j'ai commencé à apprendre seul le kung-fu. Mais Kyouki, elle me surpassait royalement en Aïkido, et son budo égalait mon kung-fu.

- Elle est devenue le treizième membre juste après votre combat ?

- Non, non... Nous ne sommes pas revus pendant plusieurs années. Juste après la fin de notre entraînement auprès de Kyu-baba, on s'est tous séparé, pour nous entraîner, et surtout, nous faire connaître. On s'était dit : "rendez vous dans sept ans". Akunin et moi sommes allés nous engager dans une autre organisation : les tigres de l'ombre. Nous y sommes restés trois ans, puis nous l'avons quitté. Là bas, j'y ai connu trois autres ninjas : Hattori, Tsunami, et Ghaza. Eux aussi l'ont quitté en même temps que nous.

- Quel était le but de cette organisation ?

- Renverser un dictateur, à la tête d'un village ninja. Nous avons mis trois ans avant de réussir à le tuer. Ensuite, je suis parti m'entraîner dans la montagne aux quatre dieux, accompagnés par Hattori et Ghaza. Nous y sommes restés quatre ans. Ensuite, les douze fous se sont réunis. Chacun avait fini son voyage d'entraînement. Chacun s'était fait une réputation. Les conditions pour fonder une organisation influente étaient nées. Pendant cinq ans, nous avons fait éclater un peu partout des révolutions contre des dictateurs, nous avons parfois pris le pouvoir, nous avons souvent forcé deux nations à se battre pour qu'elles s'affaiblissent, et qu'elles puissent facilement se faire battre par d'autres nations, plus justes, plus riches... Nous avons tué, pillé, assassiné, pour instaurer une paix globale. Mais vint le problème des royaumes de l'Ouest, qui s'étaient alliés pour renverser toutes les alliances, et imposer leur règne despotique. Le problème, c'est qu'à l'époque, nos principaux employeurs se trouvaient dans les royaumes de l'Ouest. Les douze fous ont trouvé les actions des royaumes de l'Ouest profondément injustes. Alors nous avons trouvé un moyen de les vaincre : créer une autre organisation. J'ai tenté l'aventure avec Shizumu. Nous avons fait appel à Konoha, qui nous a envoyé Orochimaru pour en faire partie. Je suis allé chercher Hattori, Tsunami, Ghaza et Kyouki, dont j'avais un fort souvenir. Ensemble, nous avons réussi à renverser de l'intérieur les royaumes de l'Ouest. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de capituler... Ensuite, j'ai présenté Kyouki aux autres, et j'ai demandé qu'elle fasse parti des douze fous.

- Mais pourtant, une grande bataille a eu lieu non, contre les royaumes de l'Ouest ?

- Oui... ceci arriva deux ans plus tard. En vérité, les royaumes de l'Ouest ont rompu la trève. Le jour de la signature d'un traité important, auquel Kyouki assista en tant que médiateur, les royaumes de l'Ouest attaquèrent les personnes qui signaient le traité. Au même moment, ils recommençaient la guerre. Folle de rage, Kyouki a foncé tête baissée en solitaire sur le champ de bataille. Elle s'est faite massacrer. Alors on a décidé de la venger. On a massacré l'armée des royaumes de l'Ouest, composée de mille cinq cent ninjas. Puis, on a attaqué tous les pays en guerre. On a semé le chaos un peu partout. Ceci a forcé tous les pays ninjas à s'allier contre nous. Finalement, nous nous sommes rendus. Les cinq Kage nous ont cryogénisé pour une période de vingt ans. Voilà.

Naruto resta silencieux un moment. C'est alors que Yue entra dans la salle circulaire.

- Tiens, bonjour Yue, salua Aburakkoi. Alors ?

- C'est bon. J'ai envoyé un clone avertir Hinata. Et les genins sont là, fit il en montrant un parchemin. Les fous devraient être arrivé d'ici trois heures, sans doute à dos de loup.

- Et Sasuke ?

Le coeur de Naruto bondit dans sa poitrine à l'entente du prénom de son ami.

- Il sera là une demi-heure avant eux, d'après mes estimations. Après tout, il vient à pieds...

- Parfait, mon cher clone. Bon. Tout est presque prêt, à ce que je vois.

- Oui. Tout est prêt pour les recevoir. Maintenant, à toi de te préparer.

- J'ai deux heures, ça devrait être suffisant.

Aburakkoi se leva alors, et se dirigea au centre de la pièce. Il s'y assit en tailleurs, le visage tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Naruto.

- Laisse-le, le coupa Yue. Il se concentre pour le combat qu'il s'apprête à livrer.

- Vous êtes un clone d'Aburakkoi, si j'ai bien compris.

- Exact.

- Dans ce cas, répondez à ma question... Est-ce qu'Aburakkoi est venu visiter Sasuke, un soir, alors qu'il était dans le coma ?

- Non. S'il l'avait fait, je l'aurai su.

Naruto repensa à ce soir là... Il était pourtant persuadé qu'Aburakkoi se trouvait dans cette chambre... Il aurait juré que c'était lui qui avait posé la question fatidique. Mais si ce n'était pas Aburakkoi, c'était donc bien son inconscient qui lui avait posé cette question... "Donc, tu l'aimes ?" D'ailleurs, plus qu'une question, cela ressemblait plutôt à une affirmation... Mais il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Tu crois ça, gamin, tu crois ça... lui adressa Kyûbi.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas l'envie de discuter avec Kyûbi, mais plutôt qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de nier. Il ne s'en sentait ni la force, ni la volonté, à dire vrai. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à nier.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

- Dis moi, Hikari, questionna Migurushii, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'Aburakkoi prépare son coup ?

- Depuis très longtemps. Dis toi qu'il a provoqué la grande ombre intentionnellement.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Il savait que cela nous rendrait plus fort. Il savait aussi que le démon serait enfermé dans notre corps, et que cela formerait un sceau démoniaque. Il savait également que cela nous rendrait fou. Cependant, il a constaté que même malgré cela, il n'atteindrait pas son but. Il n'a pas pu se servir de nous comme il l'aurait voulu.

- Je le plaindrai presque.

- Moi aussi...

- Tu penses qu'il va se lâcher quand nous l'affronterons ? Je veux dire, se lâcher complètement ? Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'est battu véritablement sérieusement qu'une seule fois.

- Je pense qu'il se donnera à fond. Comme ce soir là...

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(flash-back)

Rouge. Telle était la couleur de l'horizon à cet instant précis. Aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait des blessures de Kyouki, étendue sur ce qui fut un champ de bataille. Aussi rouge que les yeux en pleurs d'Aburakkoi, qui la tenait fermement, incapable d'empêcher la vie de s'échapper du corps de son amie... Rouge comme la cape d'Hikari qui flottait au vent, tandis que son possesseur maudissait son impuissance.

Doucement elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Aburakkoi. Celui-ci lui répondit, tentant d'étouffer les sanglots dans sa gorge. Et soudain, elle cessa de respirer. Brusquement, sans prévenir, elle venait de passer dans le monde des morts. Un hurlement de rage, de fureur à l'état brut franchit les lèvres d'Aburakkoi. Une haine sans nom coulait à présent dans ses veines, que les douze fous ressentirent grâce à leurs connexion spirituelle.

Aburakkoi se releva avec lenteur, mesurant chacun de ses gestes. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que jamais Hikari n'avait vu dans ses pupilles. Et l'aura d'Aburakkoi habituellement pleine de gentillesse fût remplie de colère. Ell envahissait l'atmosphère, et faisait frissonner le ciel... Puis, regardant le corps de Kyouki, il s'entailla les deux bras, avant de faire une sorte de signe dans les airs, ponctué par les deux pouces baissés avec rage. Hikari connaissait la signification de cet étrange rite. C'était "le poing de la rage", une promesse de vengeance directement adressée au ciel. Aburakkoi regarda ensuite Hikari droit dans les yeux, avant de s'éloigner. Hikari comprit. Par ce geste, il venait de dire "avec ou sans toi, je me vengerai". Hikari marcha alors à ses côtés. Kyokan arriva de nulle part, et prit part à la marche silencieuse. Migrushii, dans un nuage de fumée, apparut et fit de même. Akunin, dans un nuage d'ombre, arriva à son tour, et après un échange de regards, il se rangea aux côtés d'Aburakkoi. À la fin, c'étaient les douze fous qui se dirigeaient en une procession silencieuse vers les armées des royaumes de l'Ouest, avec une seule pensée en tête : faire couler le plus grand bain de sang que la Terre ait connu...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sasuke arriva devant la grotte, haletant. Il se trouvait à présent là où Aburakkoi lui avait donné rendez-vous. Tout son corps était épuisé, et son visage luisait de transpiration sous la lueur de la lune. Il avait énormément de mal à reprendre son souffle, tant il avait couru. Il s'effondra, la fatigue l'empêchant même de rester debout. Il vit alors Aburakkoi arriver devant lui. Sans dire un mot, il concentra du chakra dans ses doigts, avant de murmurer "Technique Tai Ji Quan, le repos du guerrier" Il frappa alors plusieurs points sur le corps de Sasuke, qui sentit toute sa fatigue s'envoler.

- Bon, Sasuke, relève toi, à présent.

Sasuke obéit.

- Sasuke, si je te demande de t'ouvrir les veines pour sauver Naruto, serais tu prêt à le faire ?

- Plutôt que de faire ça, je vous tuerai ! dit il en s'élançant sur Aburakkoi

- À ceci près que tu ne peux pas le faire, fit Aburakkoi en l'envoyant valdinguer avec violence. Alors ? Le ferais tu ?

Sasuke se releva et regarda Aburakkoi droit dans les yeux. Aucune peur ne s'y lisait. Juste une volonté inébranlable. Lentement, Sasuke dégaina un kunaï, et le pointa en direction de son poignet.

- Je blaguais, je te rassure, dit Aburakkoi. Je voulais juste tester tes convictions. Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, suis moi.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Aburakkoi et Sasuke pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Après cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans la salle circulaire. Yue se trouvait assis, appuyé contre la gigantesque porte dorée, et au centre de la salle se tenait Naruto. Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment Naruto... Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses pupilles fendues, et un chakra rouge sang s'échappait des pores de sa peau.

- Alors, Sasuke, prêt pour notre match à mort ?

Sasuke frissonna. Il ne voulait pas se battre ainsi contre Naruto. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte qui conduisait à la grotte se refermer. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Il n'avait plus le choix... Soit il tuait Naruto, soit il se faisait tuer. Instinctivement, il activa le sceau d'Orochimaru et ses sharingans. Plus rien n'empêcherait leur combat, à présent...

Dehors, Aburakkoi se mit en tailleurs sur un rocher. Une dernière fois, il se concentra, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende arriver les pas d'un loup gigantesque. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit, dans un nuage de fumée, apparaître les douze fous, ainsi que Tsunade, Jiraiya et Hinata.

Tsunade voulut bondir vers Aburakkoi, mais Usotsuki et Kodomo l'en empéchêrent.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que l'Hokage et le senin légendaire Jiraiya soit blessé ou tué...

- Ceci est une affaire qui ne concerne que les douze fous, dorénavant.

Les douze fous s'avancèrent d'un pas impérieux vers Aburakkoi. La tension empoisonnait l'air, empêchant aux spectateurs de respirer normalement. Même le ciel frémissait, à la vue de cette rencontre qui promettait d'être fascinante.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien... commença Aburakkoi. Je suis ravi de vous voir réuni ici...

- Pas autant que nous, Aburakkoi, lui répondit Hikari.

- Parfait. À présent, que le grand final commence...

À SUIVRE

(1) (je copie à peine HxH)

Keikoku 13 : C'est le plus long de mes chapitres. Il a été éprouvant à écrire.

Kyûbi : T'aurais pu couper...

Keikoku 13 : J'y ai songé. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, dans ma tête, je me suis dit que je pouvais pas.

Kyûbi : Ta tête doit être dérangée.

Keikoku 13 : Sans aucun doute.

Sasuke : Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'apparais pratiquement pas, dans ce chapitre pourtant très long ?

Keikoku 13 : Écoute, tu seras la star du prochain chapitre, avec Naruto, alors ne m'énerve pas... Bon, en attendant le prochain chapitre, reviews, please ?


	15. Final

**Titre** : Quand un fou entre en scène

**Chapitre 15** : Le final

**Auteur** : Keikoku 13

**Disclaimer** : Pour la dernière fois de cette fic, je déclare que l'univers de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient pas.

**note** : voici enfin le chapitre final... Comme a dit Kool Shen lors de son concert final : "C'est l'dernier les mecs, c'est l'dernier". Je suis un peu ému à l'idée de le publier. C'est quand même ma première fic, mon premier yaoï, mon premier délire avec mes OC... Alors une dernière fois, je vais tenter de vous satisfaire avec mon histoire de fou.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(flash-back)

Naruto continua de fixer Aburakkoi qui se concentrait, avant d'adresser à nouveau la parole à Yue.

- Contre qui va t-il se battre ?

- Aburakkoi va se mesurer aux seules personnes encore en vie avec qui il a partagé toutes ses joies et ses peines. Il va défier ses adversaires préférés, les seuls contre qui il est véritablement sérieux lorsqu'il se bat.

- Les douze fous ?

- Exactement.

- Mais... pourquoi ? Même si Aburakkoi est très fort, qu'il est le plus puissant des douze fous, il n'arrivera pas à les battre s'ils sont tous ensemble !

- Tu n'as pas bien compris la volonté d'Aburakkoi, lui répondit Yue. Ce qui est en train de se passer n'est que le scénario tordu imaginé par le plus timbré des douze fous, scénario dont toi et Sasuke êtes la clé. Sans vous, aucun des buts d'Aburakkoi ne sera atteint. Et là, ce qui va se dérouler est la chose la plus importante à écrire dans une histoire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un superbe final...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

Plus personne ne disait un mot, à présent. La lune resplendissante éclairait de ses rayons les douze combattants, qui se fixaient sans mot dire, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Brisant le lourd silence, Hikari prit la parole.

- Aburakkoi, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te rendre ?

- À ton avis ? À quelques pas d'ici se tient ce que j'ai cherché depuis tant d'années, et toi, tu me poses la question.

- On peut s'arranger, déclara Akunin.Tu ne seras mis aux arrêts que cinq ou six ans, si tu acceptes de renoncer.

- Renoncer...

Aburakkoi éclata alors de rire, d'un rire sombre et effrayant qui témoignait de toute la démence qui habitait en cet instant le coeur d'Aburakkoi.

- Renoncer... Vous n'avez cessé de me dire de renoncer, parce que vous pensiez que l'Orbe n'existait pas. Aussi, admettez que ma réticence à renoncer est normale...

- Tu n'es pas normal, Aburakkoi, lança Akunin d'un ton sec et cassant. Tu n'as jamais été normal et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu as toujours été bizarre, étrange, avec cette manie de vouloir écrire des histoires, de foncer tête baissée, de toujours te moquer des conséquences...

L'espace d'un instant, d'un infime instant que seuls Hikari et Akunin remarquèrent, le regard d'Aburakkoi se voila de tristesse. D'un geste, Akunin rangea ses lunettes de soleil, et Aburakkoi perçut dans ses yeux une lueur qui ressemblait à du regret. Akunin continua.

- Aburakkoi, l'Orbe Dormithéale possède un pouvoir divin selon la légende. Ce pouvoir doit rester endormi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu connais comme moi la nature humaine, Aburakkoi. Nous l'avons tous deux éprouvé, dit-il sur un ton presque... amical.

- Vois tu, Akunin, répondit Aburakkoi, j'ai quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. Et pour ça, je ne reculerai pas.

- Et qu'est-ce ?

- Le goût du risque.

Akunin soupira bruyamment, prenant un air exaspéré à l'entente de la réponse. Mais Hikari, Aburakkoi et Kodomo remarquèrent qu'un micro-sourire déformait son visage.

- Nous allons devoir exécuter la sentence, intervint Tomu. Nous n'avons pas le choix, on va devoir l'exterminer.

- Attendez, gronda Akunin. Si certains d'entre vous ne veulent pas se battre contre Aburakkoi, qu'ils rejoignent le rang des spectateurs.

- D'où te vient cette attention particulière ? le questionna Kodomo.

- Le code des douze fous stipule que l'on peut faire ce qui nous plaît, comme ça nous plaît, quand ça nous plaît.

- C'est pas toi qui disait que ce code était stupide, mais pas aussi stupide que ceux qui l'avaient écrit ?

- Sympa pour nous... grognèrent Hikari, Aburakkoi, Kyokan et Tomu.

- Pourquoi une telle sollicitude ? demanda à nouveau Kodomo.

- Onze contre un, ce ne serait pas honorable... souffla Akunin, surprenant tout le monde par cet acte de gentillesse, excepté Aburakkoi qui le regardait d'un air entendu.

À cet instant, Migurushii alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Tsunade, Jiraiya et Hinata. Tous les autres restèrent, conscients du danger incarné par Aburakkoi, et du défi qu'il représentait. Aburakkoi observa Migurushii, sans comprendre son action, avant de lui parler par la pensée.

- "Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me combattre ?"

- " Hikari et moi avons compris ton véritable but" répondit Migurushii. "C'est complètement stupide, mais c'est bien digne de toi. Et je veux être spectateur de tout cela plutôt qu'un des acteurs. ça te facilitera la tâche... Bonne chance."

Aburakkoi cessa la conversation, avant de murmurer un vague "merci". C'est alors que Kyokan et Tomu voulurent foncer vers lui, mais une barrière noire apparue de nulle part les empêcha d'accomplir leur action. Akunin les regarda d'un oeil sévère, avant de regarder à nouveau Aburakkoi.

- À toi l'honneur.

- Merci beaucoup, mon ami. ça me touche vraiment, fit-il avec un sourire un peu grave.

- Ceci est ma dernière attention... adieu, mon plus que frère, conclut-il d'un sourire amusé avant de remettre ses lunettes, pour retrouver l'aspect froid et dur que tous lui connaissaient.

Aburakkoi composa alors des signes, en disant "Edotensei, la résurrection des morts." Aussitôt, trois cercueils sortirent de terre, et s'ouvrirent en dévoilant les occupants, qui ouvrirent aussitôt les yeux.

- ça craint ! lâcha Shizumu.

- Tu les connais ? demanda Hikari.

- Ce sont trois des ex rois des enfers, ceux qui nous ont renversé de l'intérieur les royaumes de l'Est.

L'un d'entre eux prit alors la parole.

-Je suis Tsunami, ancien compagnon d'Aburakkoi et Shizumu, et accessoirement immortel, dit l'homme de taille moyenne recouvert d'une cape de la tête aux pieds, le visage couvert de bandages. La seule personne qui a su comment me vaincre est actuellement morte elle aussi, je n'ai donc plus rien à craindre.

- Je suis Hattori, dit avec arrogance un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, avec un kimono chinois noir, recouverts par un long manteau noir lui aussi. Ancien membre des rois des enfers, on peut même dire que j'en fus le chef.

- Je suis Ghaza, fit le dernier, un petit homme aux cheveux châtains courts, avec un visage enfantin, habillé d'une longue cape noire, avec des habits bleu-nuit par dessous. Ancien membre des rois des enfers, et celui que l'on peut qualifier de tacticien de l'équipe.

- As tu quelques précisions à nous fournir avant la bataille générale qui va suivre, Shizumu ? demanda Hikari.

- Ils sont forts, dit-il tout simplement. Kyokan devra combattre Tsunami, puisqu'ils ont tous deux fusionnés avec un démon ce qui les rend invulnérable, Tomu devra prendre Ghaza, puisqu'ils sont marionnettistes de talent tous deux... Je vais m'occuper d'Hattori, nous sommes tous deux des épéistes. Les autres se chargeront d'Aburakkoi.

- Parfait. Que la bataille commence ! hurla Hikari, en se jetant sur les adversaires.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Naruto regardait Sasuke. Sasuke regardait Naruto. Tous deux s'observaient dans un silence de mort, comme le calme avant la tempête. La férocité du chakra de Kyûbi emplissait l'air, l'alourdissant et le rendant presque poisseux. Sasuke en aurait frissonné s'il n'était pas autant fasciné par celui qui se dressait devant lui.

- Naruto...

Ce n'avait été qu'un souffle, un murmure... Et pourtant, ce mot résonnait comme un appel à l'aide, désespéré et larmoyant. Mais Naruto n'avait pas répondu. Seul un grognement bestial et rauque avait suivi cette supplique. Alors Sasuke sut qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Kyûbi avait complètement investi Naruto, et celui-ci ne reviendrait pas. Alors il allait lui faire payer, lui faire regretter, le faire souffrir le plus possible, pour avoir pris celui qu'il aimait. Une dernière fois, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Yue observait la rencontre, son calme olympien l'empêchant de frissonner sous la pression dégagée par les deux shinobis. Le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, tous deux avaient disparu. Levant les yeux au ciel, il les vit. Tous deux s'affrontaient en un combat céleste, déchirant l'air sous la violence de leurs coups.

Sasuke volait au travers des frappes de queue de Kyûbi, tentant de lui asséner un coup. Leur vitesse était incroyable, l'entraînement des douze fous avaient porté leurs fruits. Même Yue avait du mal à les suivre.

Prenant appui sur le plafond, Naruto fit onduler ses queues de chakra, avant de s'écrier "Rankyakû, les neuf renards". Chacune des queues libéra alors une lame de vent en forme de renard, qui se lancèrent sur Sasuke. Bondissant entre les coups qui le poursuivaient comme s'ils étaient vivants (et d'ailleurs ils l'étaient), Sasuke vola à vive allure en direction de Naruto, tout en crachant un véritable mur de flammes. D'un mouvement de queue, Naruto bloqua l'attaque. Mais Sasuke traversa le mur de flammes comme une flèche, et, fonçant de toute sa vitesse, écrasa son poing contre la figure de Kyûbi, en hurlant "Tekkai Crash", donnant à son corps la solidité de l'acier. Naruto fut propulsé contre le mur tellement fort qu'il s'y incrusta en formant un cratère lors de l'impact. Mais il se releva immédiatement, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Les neuf queues se métamorphosèrent en neuf bras, qui pointèrent du doigt Sasuke. Naruto s'écria alors "Shigan", et des centaines de balle de chakra en surgirent pour tenter de perforer Sasuke. Celui-ci cria "Kami", et réussit à toutes les esquiver, tordant son corps comme une feuille de papier. Puis, ils chargèrent l'un vers l'autre, utilisant le Soru, qui renforçait leur vitesse. Ils se percutèrent, et volèrent à plusieurs mètres de là, avant de se relever pour continuer à se battre.

- Impressionnant, se dit Yue à lui même. Ils ont parfaitement intégré les six techniques propres aux douze fous, que leur avait enseigné Kyu-baba il y a longtemps...

- Tu as vraiment fini par faire une crise d'identité ?

Yue se retourna et vit à ses côtés Naruto. Plus précisément, un clone de Naruto investi par Kyûbi.

- Pourquoi me poses tu cette question ? demanda Yue.

- Tu parles des douze fous à la troisième personne du pluriel... Tu devrais parler d'eux à la première personne du pluriel, vu que tu en fais parti, mon cher Aburakkoi.

- C'est juste que j'aime bien parler de moi à la troisième personne. Au fait, pourquoi ne te bats tu pas à fond ?

- Si je le faisais, il serait réduit en cendres. Alors je me limite. Si jamais Sasuke et Naruto ne réussissent pas à me vaincre, alors je mettrai le paquet, pour les forcer à réagir.

- Rappelle toi que tu n'as que dix minutes...

- Justement. Tu ne pourrais pas y remédier ? Tu es capable de faire en sorte que mes pouvoirs se maintiennent malgré l'écoulement du temps.

- Alors tu devras m'alimenter en énergie. Je dois rester en pleine forme pour la suite du programme et vu l'étendue de tes pouvoirs, ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Ok.

Un flot de chakra rouge s'échappa du clone, et entoura Yue. Celui-ci commença alors à réciter une litanie dans une langue incompréhensible, tout en plaquant sa main sur le torse du clone.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dehors, les combattants s'en donnaient à coeur joie . De loin, au vu des explosions et des cris, on aurait pu croire que deux armées étaient entrées en collision. De près aussi on pouvait le croire, d'ailleurs. Les nuages de poussière soulevés par les affrontements n'étaient entrecoupés que par les techniques shinobis dévastatrices et les corps volant sous les coups avant de se redresser pour se battre à nouveau. Mais si l'on tendait l'oreille, au coeur de toute cette agitation, on pouvait percevoir une mélodie, entraînante et rythmée, une mélodie guerrière.

- Quelle est cette musique ? demanda Jiraya, surpris par ce son qui n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu.

- Cet air est produit par certaines âmes des douze fous, intervint Migurushii. À savoir, celles de Utahime, Hikari, Shizumu, Usotsuki et Kamoku.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? questionna Hinata, intriguée par le fait que des âmes puissent chanter.

- Nous ne le savons pas, soupira Migurushii. Nous nous doutons que cela provient du démon que nous avons en nous, mais nous n'avons pas plus d'explications. Seulement, quand nous nous battons entre nous, ce chant se fait entendre.

À cet instant, Aburakkoi atterrit brutalement à côté d'eux, suivi de Neko et Kamoku, recouverts d'une armure d'électricité pure. À une vitesse phénoménale, ils plongèrent leurs poings à travers Aburakkoi... qui explosa, libérant des trombes d'eau sur les deux attaquants. Les Kentaro grillèrent en un instant, toute l'électricité qu'ils avaient accumulé se propageant dans l'air, complètement hors de contrôle. Le véritable Aburakkoi sortit alors de terre, et d'un geste vif et rapide, plaqua ses mains enrobées d'un chakra vert sur leurs nuques, apposant ainsi son sceau sur les sceaux démoniaques des deux autres fous. Neko et Kamoku tombèrent alors dans un profond coma. Mais soudain, Hikari arriva derrière Aburakkoi, et lui donna un coup de pied d'une puissance phénoménale, le projetant au loin. Celui-ci se réceptionna du mieux qu'il put, quand Kodomo apparut derrière lui. Il voulut la frapper, mais elle lui saisit le bras, et le fit valdinguer dans les airs, tout en crachant des flammes sur lui. D'un geste, Aburakkoi dispersa les flammes, mais alors qu'il chutait, Usotsuki sauta vers lui, et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya se fracasser au sol.

- Il résiste plutôt bien, commenta Jiraya. Face à sept adversaires, il en a déjà neutralisé trois, fit-il en regardant les corps inanimés de Neko, Kamoku, et Utahime qu'il avait assommé dès le début.

- Peut être, mais il est mal en point, remarqua Tsunade. Ses blessures sont nombreuses et profondes.

En effet, le corps d'Aburakkoi était recouvert de plaies béantes, dont le sang dégoulinait abondamment. Divers bleus et autres traces de coups s'étalaient également sur lui, témoignants de la violence de la confrontation.

- Il ne tiendra pas, conclut Tsunade. Bientôt, il aura perdu trop de sang. Même s'il ne s'évanouit pas, il finira par en mourir.

- Peut être, mais il a une compensation, intervint Hinata. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais aucun des douze fous ne peut résister à la technique spéciale qu'il a mise au point. Peut être qu'avant de sombrer, il pourra tous les vaincre...

- C'est impossible, dit calmement Jiraya. Il a beau être fort, faire face à autant d'adversaires aussi fort que lui ne peut que le conduire à sa perte...

- Peut être est-ce ce qu'il recherche, murmura Hinata. C'est peut être justement ce qu'il veut.

Kodomo et Akunin apparurent aux côtés d'Aburakkoi, et tentèrent de l'incinérer dans une tempête de flammes, auxquelles s'ajoutaient les lames d'ombre que produisait Akunin. Mais grâce à son Tekkai, il put supporter les attaques. Usotsuki arriva alors, balançant des parchemins explosifs. Grâce à la technique de substitution, Aburakkoi réussit à les esquiver, mais il ne put pas en dire autant des poings dévastateurs d'Usotsuki. Il se les prit de plein fouet, et en cracha une gerbe de sang supplémentaire. Usotsuki fit alors briller ses poings d'une lueur rouge. Il murmura alors...

- Kaimetsu, la paume de l'anéantissement.

Sur ses paumes s'inscrivirent les kanjis du mot "destruction".

- Ouhla, c'est mauvais, fit Migurushii. Usotsuki utilise sa technique la plus dévastatrice.

- Il va encore faire des ravages, alors ? commenta Tsunade, voyant les différents cratères qui ornaient le champ de bataille suite aux techniques d'Usotsuki.

- Il est vrai qu'Usotsuki aime manier les explosifs, rigola Migurushii. Seulement, sa véritable spécialité, c'est le corps à corps, comme Aburakkoi. Mais quand il utilise cette technique, alors il peut combiner ses deux passions.

- Autrement dit ?

- Au moindre contact, ses paumes libèrent une décharge de chakra explosive.

Aburakkoi semblait vraiment mal en point. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, et même son équilibre avait l'air altéré. Le sang coulait toujours abondamment de ses plaies, et la fatigue raidissait ses membres. Peut être était-ce la fin, pour lui... Aburakkoi ferma les yeux.

Usotsuki fonça vers lui, paumes prêtes à frapper. Mais dans un sursaut, Aburakkoi rouvrit les yeux tout en parant le coup. Commença alors un bref échange de frappes que chacun bloquait avec aisance, quand Aburakkoi réalisa un enchaînement qui retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair le coup de son adversaire contre lui...

Une explosion retentit. Les fous regardèrent avec stupeur Usotsuki s'effondrer, vomissant du sang, une plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen. Sa propre paume l'avait atteint. Face à lui se tenait Aburakkoi, épuisé. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rauque, le manque de sang le faisait vaciller, et tout son corps ne devait être que douleur, au vu de toutes les blessures qu'il portait. Mais son regard brillait d'une lueur sauvage.

- Je ne vais pas abandonner. Pas maintenant ! hurla t-il.

Hikari le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Et soudain, la musique qui planait s'intensifia encore ! Cet air rythmé qui avait envahi le champ de bataille devenait lui aussi plus sauvage, et en même temps plus fluide. La mélodie avait changé, elle était devenue plus complexe, plus complète, plus belle aussi... Et surtout, elle était devenu plus forte.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Jiraya. Pourquoi le volume a t-il augmenté ?

- Regarde autour... répondit tout simplement Migurushii.

Jiraya, Tsunade, et Hinata observèrent. Et ils virent que tous les combats alentours avaient soudain gagné en intensité. La hargne se lisait dans les yeux, et en même temps le plaisir, le plaisir de trouver enfin un adversaire à la hauteur. Tomu et Ghaza faisaient voler leurs marionnettes de toutes parts, les faisant s'entrechoquer et libérant leurs armes et leurs pièges, à la manière de deux gamins surexcités jouant avec talent à un jeu complexe, animés par le plaisir de la rivalité. Kyokan et Tsunami, des dizaines de lames plantées en travers de leurs corps invincibles, se battaient avec rage et fureur, à la fois frustré de ne pouvoir achever l'autre, et heureux d'avoir trouvé un semblable contre qui se battre. Shizumu et Hattori échangeaient continuellement des coups de sabre, pris dans la danse sans fin que représentait chaque duel au katana, ravis de pouvoir enfin échanger quelque chose après tant d'années.

- Les âmes... elles se sont toutes mises à chanter... murmura Migurushii.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ? questionna Tsunade.

- Parce que nous prenons notre pied, répondit Migurushii en extase.

À cet instant, Akunin, Kodomo et Hikari attaquèrent à nouveau Aburakkoi.

- Bon, Hinata, allons-y, ordonna Migurushii.

- Où donc ? demanda t-elle timidement.

- Là où se trouvent les genins.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Yue continuait son étrange rituel avec le clone de Kyûbi, quand pénétrèrent dans la pièce... Aburakkoi et Hinata.

- Tiens donc, fit Yue en les voyant arriver, tandis qu'une explosion retentissait derrière lui. Aurai-je oublier de protéger le sceau qui fermait l'entrée des illusions ?

- Parfaitement, fit Migurushii en reprenant sa véritable apparence. Ton sceau s'est laissé berner par ma ruse.

- Mince... Cela signifie t-il que tu vas m'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

- Non, je te rassure. Hinata et moi ne sommes là que pour reprendre les genins.

- Oh... Kyûbi, interrompt la transmission de chakra s'il te plaît.

Kyûbi s'exécuta, jetant un regard mauvais aux arrivants. Yue fouilla dans une de ses poches, et sortit un parchemin, qu'il donna à Migurushii.

- Tous les genins sont là-dedans.

- Co... comment ça ? balbutia Hinata. Comment cela est-il possible ?

- C'est simple, répondit Migurushii. C'est comme pour enfermer des armes dans un parchemin, sauf qu'on modifie légèrement le sort pour enfermer des êtres vivants.

- Ah... c'est aussi simple que ça ?

- Oui. Bon, Aburakkoi, tu en es où dans ton plan machiavélique ?

- Toujours au même point, fit-il en désignant Sasuke et Naruto qui continuaient de se battre. D'ailleurs, il serait temps que cela prenne une autre tournure... Kyûbi tu as une demi-heure. Passé ce délai, ta force s'amoindrira gravement.

Perdu au milieu des coups spectaculaires donnés par Naruto, Sasuke enrageait. Il se sentait faible, incapable de vaincre celui qui avait investi le corps de Naruto. Poussant un cri de fureur monstrueux, il se dégagea de l'étreinte des neuf queues rouges, et enfonça son poing dans la figure de son adversaire. Kyûbi fût déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant, Sasuke en profita pour faire pleuvoir ses poings, déversant sa rage et son désespoir sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait. Chaque coup qu'il portait perforait sa propre âme, diffusant dans son coeur une douleur insupportable. Devoir blesser Naruto faisait monter les larmes qu'il croyait taries . Et cela ne faisait que renforcer danvatage sa rage.

Dans un sursaut, Kyûbi saisit le poing de Sasuke, et d'un mouvement, il l'envoya dans les airs. Puis il sauta, prêt à frapper à nouveau Sasuke. Mais celui-ci se ressaisit en plein vol, utilisant le Pas-de-lune, et bondit en plein vol sûr son aimé, avant d'effectuer le combo du lion. Naruto s'écrasa au sol lourdement, malgré le fait que le chakra rouge ait amorti sa chute. Sasuke atterrit à côté, le souleva par le col, et lui donna encore un coup qui l'envoya contre le mur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une férocité que l'on n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

- Tu m'as pris Naruto... Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Kyûbi se releva, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, mais le regard plus démoniaque que jamais.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu y tiens, à cette tête blonde.

Sasuke bondit, mais Kyûbi esquiva son coup et le plaqua au sol d'un geste.

- Que peux tu faire, face à moi. Tu es faible. Tu n'es même pas capable de sauver la personne que tu aimes.

- Ta gueule !

Sasuke libéra ses mains, et composa des signes. L'instant d'après, il souffla des flammes à la tête de Kyûbi, qui fût obligé d'esquiver. Sasuke se dégagea en un éclair, et voulut balancer sa jambe dans le visage de son meilleur ami, mais un chakra couleur de sang l'immobilisa. Alors Sasuke ferma les yeux, se concentrant, avant de s'écrier "Rankyaku, explosion". Aussitôt, un souffle explosif surgit du corps de Sasuke, balayant le chakra de Kyûbi et Kyûbi par la même occasion. Sasuke courut vers Kyûbi, encore sonné, et le martela davantage de coup, tout en hurlant.

- QU 'EST CE QUE TU PEUX Y COMPRENDRE ? TU N'ES QU'UN DÉMON SANS COEUR.

Et il continua à s'acharner. Parce qu'il avait le sentiment que plus jamais son blond ne referait surface. Parce qu'un démon odieux osait se balader avec le corps de la personne pour qui son coeur battait. Parce qu'il avait peur, peur de se sentir seul pour le reste de sa vie, comme quand il avait perdu ses parents... mais en plus fort encore.

- TU N'AS MÊME PAS DE SENTIMENTS...

Sasuke ne le remarqua pas, mais à ses mots, le visage de Kyûbi s'assombrit. Une immense queue rouge s'éleva alors, et fouetta Sasuke, qui s'encastra dans le mur opposé.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point je te ménage, gamin, lâcha Kyûbi. De toutes façons, tous les coups que tu me portes ne me font pas souffrir. Celui qui souffre, c'est celui qui m'héberge.

Kyûbi bondit vers Sasuke, trop blessé pour se relever.

- Tu parles comme si ton ami était irrécupérable. Il n'est pas mort que je sache, simplement endormi.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, surpris parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu... tu veux dire qu'il est en vie ?

- Exact, crétin. Il a juste besoin d'être secoué un peu. Peut être que tes coups réussiront à le réveiller, qui sait ? Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, car s'il ne se réveille pas bientôt, alors son âme disparaîtra pour de bon.

Entendant ces paroles Sasuke se releva et recommença la bataille, plus déterminé que jamais. Mais Kyûbi lui donnait un sacré fil à retordre. Il se battait plus sérieusement qu'avant. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas démonter, et dans un cri de rage, il s'élança avec plus de force et de rapidité, même si au fond il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre le Kyûbi.

Kyûbi, quelque part, admirait la tenacité de ce brun qui se battait avec rage. Ce n'était pas la rage de vivre, ou la rage ambitieuse, c'était encore autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Et en même temps, il sentait dans l'âme de l'Uchiwa une plaie béante, un gouffre profond et ténébreux, un désespoir lancinant... Une abîme dans laquelle son âme avait failli mainte fois se perdre. Même dans la résonnance de ses poings qui frappaient, on entendait le son de cette tristesse déchirante. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais remarqué cela quand Naruto et lui se trouvaient ensemble. Peut être justement parce que quand Naruto était à ses côtés, alors la faille se comblait. En tout cas, il savait que pour Naruto, seule la présence de Sasuke pourrait le tirer des ténèbres...

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dans une gigantesque cage entourée de ténèbres où l'eau arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, un garçon reposait, assis, le regard perdu dans le vide. En temps normal, ce garçon blond ne serait pas resté ainsi. Il aurait bondi dans tous les coins en irradiant le monde de sa joie de vivre, clamant à tout va qu'il serait un jour Hokage. Seulement, là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout son corps était engourdi, et il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Le silence n'était troublé que par d'étranges sons, qui ressemblaient à des coups donnés. Une voix se fit alors entendre.

- Tu voudrais reprendre le contrôle, pas vrai gamin ? demanda une voix forte et caverneuse.

- T'as pas idée... répondit le blond, remuant à peine les lèvres. J'ai horreur de cet endroit.

- J'ai passé près de douze ans enfermé dans cet endroit, gamin. Un peu plus de respect pour mon logis. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de ton corps.

Les coups recommencèrent, plus forts, plus insistants. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait les entendre.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? le questionna Kyûbi. C'est ton cher Sasuke.

- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il est en train de te cogner pour que tu te réveilles. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

- Il est vraiment là ? Il veut vraiment que je me réveille ?

- Il n'est pas là pour me tuer, en tout cas. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te voir, alors bouge toi un peu...

- La faute à qui si je suis incapable de bouger ?

- C'est pas une excuse... fit la voix, qui disparut dans les ténèbres.

Naruto tenta alors tant bien que mal de remuer un muscle, mais il n'y parvint pas. Au contraire, la sensation de glisser davantage dans la torpeur s'accentua. L'idée même de s'abandonner à cette force qui l'attirait lui vint même à l'esprit... Peut être qu'au bout, le repos l'attendait. Il n'aurait plus à se battre, se battre contre les regards haineux de ceux de Konoha, se battre contre ce monde et ses difficultés, se battre contre ce rêve complètement fou qui l'habitait... Abandonner, juste se laisser glisser, c'était si facile, si tentant... quand un choc sur sa poitrine le fit se ressaisir. Sasuke, dehors, se battait pour lui. Et lui se laissait abandonner ? Depuis quand était-il du genre à penser cela ? Il n'était pas seul, il ne le serait plus jamais, et pour cela, il se battrait.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sasuke venait d'atteindre Naruto en pleine poitrine. Et là, il crut voir les yeux rouges de Kyûbi s'effacer pour laisser place à deux yeux azurs, pleins de joie et de vie. Mais l'instant d'après, les yeux rouges remplis de fureur furent à nouveau là. Déstabilisé par ce regain de volonté dans l'âme de Naruto, Kyûbi ne vit pas le poing qui s'abattit sur sa tempe. Il ne vit pas non plus les coups suivants, ou plutôt n'y fit pas attention. Il perdait petit à petit le contrôle du corps. ça ne provenait pas de l'écoulement du temps, mais bel et bien de Naruto lui-même. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, et laissait agir son coeur et sa combativité naturelle. En somme, il agissait comme d'habitude, et ça mettait à mal le Kyûbi. Parce que cette volonté inébranlable se diffusait au travers de ce corps. En somme, les choses se passaient comme Kyûbi et Yue voulaient qu'elles se passent.

- ça va commencer... murmura Yue.

Kyûbi fit alors un gigantesque saut en arrière, pour se mettre hors de portée de l'Uchiwa, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte.

- Dis moi, gamin, es tu prêt à me tuer ?

- Comment ça ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Cet imbécile de Naruto ne va plus subsister bien longtemps. Son esprit va bientôt complètement se dissoudre. Et alors, ce corps sera mien. Et dans ce cas, pour la survie du monde, tu n'auras plus le choix, tu devras me tuer.

- Tu mens ! hurla Sasuke. J'ai vu Naruto reprendre le contrôle, l'espace d'un instant !

- Ce n'était que le sursaut d'un esprit déjà à l'agonie, mon cher Sasuke. Hélas, ton blond va disparaître.

Le ton sur lequel Kyûbi avait dit ça fit douter Sasuke. Et si Naruto disparissait ? Que deviendrait-il ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Sasuke. Ce n'est pas possible...

- Il n'y a que deux manières de m'arrêter, continua Kyûbi. La première, me tuer. Et par la même, tuer ce cher Naruto. La seconde, réveiller totalement Naruto, ce qui, à l'heure actuelle, est totalement impossible. Alors ? Que vas tu faire ?

Kyûbi tendit la main. Aussitôt, le chakra rouge se mit à tourbillonner autour, avant de s'enfermer dans une sphère de chakra.

- Ce sera la troisième fois que le Chidori et le Rasengan se rencontrent, Sasuke. Alors prépare toi, lança Kyûbi.

La question "Peux tu le tuer ?" se profila dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Kyûbi le toisa d'un regard rempli d'arrogance, qui semblait dire : "décide toi vite". Mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. Aussi, il effectua le Chidori. Et, au même moment, tous deux foncèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Avec horreur, Hinata vit Naruto transpercer le corps de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait cessé son Chidori et désactivé son sceau alors même qu'il était en train de charger. Comme s'il avait de lui-même choisi de se faire embrocher par Naruto. Et, crachant du sang, il s'effondra.

Un hurlement sans fin franchit les lèvres de Naruto, un hurlement de colère et de tristesse, presque bestial. Mais ce n'était pas Kyûbi qui avait hurlé... Et sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, il sentit une profonde détresse se répandre dans tout son corps, une détresse infinie tel un gouffre sans fond dans lequel il commençait à tomber sans pouvoir rien y faire. Saissant le corps de Naruto, des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues, et il prononça alors des mots d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Baka... c'était la seule solution.

- Tu savais ? Tu savais que ce choc me réveillerait ?

- Absolument pas... C'est juste... juste que je ne pouvais pas... me résoudre à te tuer...

- Sasuke... dit tristement Naruto, la voix secouée par les sanglots.

- Naruto, je... je veux te le dire avant que je... que je meurs... Je t'aime.

Sasuke commença alors à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Kyûbi ressenti alors la rage de Naruto s'emparer de lui. Pas seulement de son corps, mais également de son esprit. Il sentait Naruto s'imposer, et commencer lentement à prendre le contrôle sur lui et ses pouvoirs.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Sasuke, fit la voix de Naruto.

Un chakra rouge s'échappa alors de la main de Naruto, et enroba Sasuke. Aussitôt ses blessures se refermèrent, disparaissant sans laisser la moindre trace de cicatrice. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit des yeux couleurs océan se poser sur lui avec inquiétude. Lentement il leva la main, effleurant avec douceur la joue de son vis à vis. Tendrement, il s'accrocha à la nuque, le faisant se rapprocher.

- Naruto... murmura t-il.

Naruto approcha doucement son visage de celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Dans sa tête, les questions bouillonnaient. "Mais... c'est mon meilleur ami... Non, je peux pas... c'est un mec, c'est mon meilleur ami". Mais quand son souffle se mêla à celui de Sasuke, quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pour ensuite se sceller l'une à l'autre, toutes ces questions volèrent en éclats. Seule la réponse franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser :

- Je t'aime, Sasuke...

Des applaudissements provenants de Yue, Migurushii et Hinata interrompirent ce moment magique. Rouge de honte de s'exposer ainsi en public, les deux amants se relevèrent. L'immense porte dorée se mit à scintiller, juste avant de disparaître dans un rideau de lumière, avant de dévoiler une sphère dorée recouverte d'inscriptions étranges dans un langage inconnu.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Naruto.

- C'est simple, répondit Yue. Vous avez rompu le sort qui protégeait cette porte. Pour qu'elle s'ouvre, il fallait que deux démons opposés en viennent à s'aimer, d'un amour si puissant qu'il éloigne la mort... Vous avez tous deux un démon en vous, vous ne cessiez de vous battre, vous vous aimez et... Vous avez vaincu la mort, dit-il en regardant avec une certaine fierté Naruto qui avait su ramener Sasuke à la vie.

- Que de conditions pour que la porte s'ouvre, soupira Migurushii.

- Oui, les Khistorniens ont mis le paquet pour protéger l'Orbe, fit Yue en s'approchant de l'objet tant désiré.

Yue commença alors à composer des signes ninjutsu tout en récitant des mots étranges dans une langue oubliée de tous. L'Orbe se mit alors à briller, et curieusement le corps de Yue brilla lui aussi.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, approche toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait une promesse à Kyûbi, je vais tenir parole.

- Quel est donc ce marché ? J'espère que vous n'allez pas lui rendre sa liberté...

- D'une certaine manière, si. Je vais libérer Kyûbi de sa condition de démon.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Migurushii.

- En vérité, fit une voix grondante qui sortit du corps de Naruto, les démons sont des créatures qui sont vouées à ne jamais connaître la paix. Nous avons perpétuellement soif de destruction, perpétuellement soif de mal... et au final, nous ne sommes jamais heureux.

- Alors c'est ça que tu voulais, fit Naruto en se caressant le ventre. Tu voulais juste... connaître la paix, le repos.

Naruto s'approcha de Yue. Yue apposa ses mains sur le crâne de Naruto, en murmurant d'étranges paroles. Une titanesque forme lumineuse de renard à neuf queues s'échappa alors du corps de Naruto, tandis qu'un vortex de lumière prenait forme au plafond. La forme s'éleva alors vers le tourbillon, en disant :

- Là-haut, mon âme sera enfin apaisée. Je te laisse tout mon chakra et tous mes pouvoirs, gamin, même si ça m'étonnerait que tu réussisses à les maîtriser. J'espère que tu réaliseras ton rêve...

Naruto regarda tristement le renard passer au travers du vortex, alors que Sasuke l'enlaçait. Quelque part, ça lui faisait mal. C'était quand même une partie de lui qui s'envolait...

- Bon, maintenant, je vais accomplir mes souhaits, fit Yue avec un sourire sadique.

Il recommença à marmonner, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette humaine faite de lumière se dessine à ses côtés, avant de prendre plus de consistance, pour finalement s'incarner en chair et en os.

- Bienvenue à toi, Kyouki, lança Migurushii.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

À l'extérieur, seuls restaient Hikari, Akunin et Aburakkoi. Mais il semblait évident aux yeux de tous que ce dernier ne pouvait qu'abandonner ou mourir. Son corps était recouvert de blessures profondes et douloureuses, il avait perdu énormément de sang, la fatigue s'emparait peu à peu de ses membres.

- Rends toi, tu as perdu, lança Akunin.

- Est-ce que j'ai cessé de respirer ? Est ce que mon coeur a cessé de battre ? Est-ce que je suis affalé par terre, sans pouvoir bouger ? Non, pas que je sache. Alors, non, je n'ai pas perdu.

- Regarde la réalité en face, pour une fois...

À ces mots, les yeux d'Aburakkoi se remplirent de fureur. Une espèce d'aura noire se mit alors à planer autour de lui. Il avait activé son sceau démoniaque.

- Il ne me reste que peu de temps, murmura Aburakkoi. Mais j'atteindrai mon but.

Hikari profita de cet instant pour se placer dans son dos, et s'écrier : " Ultime Rankyakû, le souffle divin". Son pied se mit alors à briller, et lorsqu'il donna son coup, ce fut une déferlante d'énergie dorée qui se dirigea vers Aburakkoi. Mais juste avant que la technique ne le touche, Aburakkoi murmura : "Ultime arcane du Nei Jia Quan, résonnance. Tourbillon divin du Hakke." Une explosion tourbillonnante de chakra retentit alors, repoussant l'ultime Rankyaku. Et là, baigné de flammes dorées, un doux chant triste retentissant autour de lui, Aburakkoi se tenait, empli de magnificence malgré son état pitoyable. À une vitesse extraordinaire, plus encore que celle du Soru, il se dirigea vers Hikari, affaibli par le coup qu'il venait de porter. Hikari tenta de s'échapper, mais Aburakkoi lui donna un coup dans le plexus qui le fit s'effondrer. Puis, il lui donna un coup à la nuque, l'assommant de sa frappe.

Akunin n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas d'où provenait la force d'Aburakkoi. Il était complètement impossible qu'il puisse dégager une telle puissance dans son état, c'était illogique.

- Comment... Comment ! hurla Akunin, perdu dans son incompréhension. Des blessures s'étalent partout sur ton corps, tu as des os brisés, tes poumons sont atteints, tu as perdu énormément de sang, et tes muscles sont à bout ! Comment peux tu avoir une telle force ! Ce n'est pas logique...

- Ceci est la foi. Et la foi n'a rien à voir avec la logique.

Incapable de saisir le sens de la réponse, Akunin attaqua sauvagement, lançant ses lames d'ombre sur son adversaire. Aburakkoi esquiva, répandant son sang sur le sol, avant de poser ses paumes à terre, et de s'écrier : "invocation, esprits de la forêt". Aussitôt, d'énormes racines surgirent de terre, et s'enroulèrent autour d'Akunin. Et avant qu'il ait pu se libérer, Aburakkoi se tenait derrière lui, la paume contre sa nuque, un chakra vert luisant autour.

- J'ai gagné, murmura Aburakkoi.

Akunin s'attendait à recevoir le sceau qui l'empêcherait de bouger, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, les racines disparurent, et il put à nouveau bouger. Se retournant, il vit qu'Aburakkoi s'apposait à lui même un sceau.

- Mais... que fais tu ?

- Je suis en train de briser d'une autre manière l'équilibre de mon sceau démoniaque. Maintenant, mes facultés de régénération sont décuplées.

Akunin vit en effet les blessures d'Aburakkoi diminuer à vue d'oeil.

- Mais... pourquoi n'as tu pas utilisé cela lors du combat ?

- Parce qu'il me fallait du temps, temps que vous ne me laissiez pas. Mais malgré ça, j'ai gagné.

- Pas du tout ! Je suis encore debout !

- Regarde autour.

Akunin regarda, et vit que tousles autres combats avaient pris fin. Tomu et Kyokan gisaient au sol. Shizumu, quant à lui, était assis et bavardait tranquillement avec Hattori.

- Ils ont tous été battus ! C'est impossible !

- Non... Après une résurrection, les corps sont tous immortels. Seul Tsunami était déjà immortel dès le départ. De ce fait, comme seuls Migurushii et moi savons nous en prendre aux âmes de nos adversaires, vous ne pouviez vaincre.

Les flammes dorées qui recouvraient le corps d'Aburakkoi s'éteignirent, et Aburakkoi s'effondra au sol, en soupirant.

- Purée, je suis exténué. Heureusement que je viens de me soigner, sinon je serai mort. En général, la technique de la résonnace coûte la vie, tu sais. Même si elle permet d'obtenir une quantité phénoménale de chakra pendant un court laps de temps.

Akunin le regarda. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que malgré son désavantage numérique, malgré ses blessures, Aburakkoi avait su vaincre les douze fous.

- Comment... Ce n'est pas possible...

- Je te l'ai dit, et je te le répète. Les convictions peuvent tout surmonter.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas logique. Ce n'est pas parce que ta volonté était plus forte que...

- Que j'ai réussi l'impossible ? Et comment, dans ce cas ?

Akunin ne sut que répondre. C'est alors qu'Hikari se releva, encore sonné.

- Alors, Aburakkoi, as tu atteint ton but ? le questionna Hikari.

- Oui. J'ai réussi à vous battre tous ensemble, alors que vous étiez les plus forts, grâce à ma conviction. J'ai donc prouvé que les convictions surpassaient tout...

- Comment ? hurla Akunin. C'était ÇA ton but ? Prouver que les convictions surpassaient tout ?

- Et oui, rigola Aburakkoi. La recherche de l'Orbe, c'était au cas où j'aurai eu tort, ainsi j'aurai construit un monde où les rêves sont possibles.

- Mais oui... réalisa soudain Akunin. Ton but d'enfance, c'était ça...prouver que les rêves étaient réalisables. Alors tu nous as affronté avec cet esprit ? Tu étais convaincu que tu pouvais nous battre, tu ne désirais que cela ? Ta défaite aurait montré que les convictions ne suffisent pas...

- Et ta victoire prouve que rien n'est impossible avec de la conviction, conclut Hikari.

- Exactement. Au départ, je vous ai même rendu fou exprès pour que vous en soyez convaincu vous aussi. Mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai alors du échafaudé un plan pour que vous le reconnaissiez. Et pour me prouver que j'avais raison...

- Tout ça pour ça...

- Et au final, j'ai gagné. Mais il me reste un dernier souhait.

- Il est accompli, fit la voix glaciale de Yue en sortant de la caverne, accompagné d'une orbe dorée flottante, de tous les genins et de Migurushii... ainsi que de Kyouki.

- Salut tout le monde ! fit-elle de sa voix joyeuse.

- KYOUKI ? hurlèrent Akunin et Hikari, complètement ébahis.

- Si vous voyiez vos têtes, commença t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Bon, je vous explique. Comme les treize fous ont un démon en eux, nous ne pouvons pas connaître le repos éternel même à notre mort. Et comme, pour m'accueillir entièrement au sein des douze fous, Aburakkoi a partagé son démon avec moi, je n'ai pas connu le repos. Le comble, c'est que même avec un sortilège de résurrection normal, je ne pouvais normalement pas ressusciter, à cause du démon...

- Alors Aburakkoi s'est servi du pouvoir de l'orbe pour le faire, dit Akunin.

- Tout à fait, fit Yue. Il reste maintenant encore deux choses à accomplir.

Yue composa alors des signes, scandant dans un langage inconnu. Soudainement, tous les fous s'éveillèrent, et une forme sombre jaillit d'eux et se réunit avant de disparaître.

- Voilà. Vous n'êtes plus habité par le démon, et vous n'êtes plus fous. Plus jamais vous ne serez torturés par ces sombres sentiments... Vous êtes libres. Et maintenant...

Yue réunit du chakra dans son poing, avant de transpercer l'Orbe d'un coup surpuissant.

- Fuyez tous ! Hurla Yue. L'explosion qui va avoir lieu risque de tout dévaster !

Aussitôt, les fous, les genins, et les sannins légendaires s'enfuirent aussi vite que possible. Yue quant à lui, s'évapora littéralement. Hikari prit de son sang, composa des signes, et invoqua un gigantesque condor qui embarqua tout le monde sur son dos. Une fois dans les cieux, Kodomo fit la remarque suivante :

- Je crois qu'on a oublié Kyouki et Aburakkoi.

- QUOI ! hurlèrent toutes les personnes à bord.

- Galèèèèère, râla Shikamaru. Va falloir qu'on retourne les chercher.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, intervint Migurushii. Aburakkoi vient de me transmettre que lui, Kyouki, et les autres allaient devoir rester sur place.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Auprès de l'orbe restaient cinq personnes.

- Et bien... je suppose que c'est le destin qui veut ça, soupira Aburakkoi.

- Et ouais, fit Tsunami. De toutes façons, à nous cinq, on devrait pouvoir contenir l'explosion.

- Sinon elle ravagerait la Terre, dit Ghaza.

- Bon, on va ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace temps, ordonna Hattori. Espérons que cela suffise pour retenir l'explosion.

- ça ne suffira que si on ouvre toutes les dimensions en même temps pour la disperser, indiqua Kyouki.

- Bon, et bien on est parti. Adieu à tous, conclut Aburakkoi en souriant. C'est l'heure de quitter la scène.

Les cinq commencèrent à composer des signes complexes, entourant l'orbe qui scintillait de plus en plus.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Au loin dans le ciel, assis sur le dos d'un condor, fous genins et sannins purent voir l'horizon s'embraser en une explosion de lumière.

- Pourquoi... murmura Sasuke, triste que son ange gardien complètement fou disparaisse ainsi.

- Il n'avait pas le choix, dit Akunin. Il a réveillé de ses mains une arme monstrueuse. Il avait le devoir de la détruire. Mais vu les pouvoirs de l'Orbe, elle aurait anéanti la planète dans son explosion. Il est resté avec les rois des enfers pour empêcher qu'elle se propage trop. Kyouki a du vouloir rester avec lui.

- Il... il est vraiment mort, alors ? commença à sangloter Naruto.

- Pourquoi es tu triste ? demanda Hikari. Pour lui, vous n'étiez que des outils dans son dessein égoïste...

- Peut être, mais c'est quand même grâce à lui que maintenant je... je suis avec...

Naruto se tut. Il n'avait pas encore le courage de se dévoiler devant tout le monde.

- Je comprends, lui dit Hikari.

- On dirait que vous n'êtes pas triste, lâcha tout d'un coup Kiba. C'était votre ami, quand même.

- Nous sommes tristes, répondit Utahime de sa voix d'or. Il ne pourrait pas en être autrement...

- Après tout, c'est lui qui nous a libéré, fit Neko. Maintenant, nos passions ne dirigeront plus nos vies... Nous sommes véritablement maître de nous même.

- Mais il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le pleure, déclara Kyokan.

- Exact, fit Akunin en se redressant. Sa seule volonté serait... qu'on réalise nos rêves, finit-il en souriant. Alors adieu... mon plus que frère.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(flash back)

- Dis, Akunin, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

- Mon rêve, ce serait de construire un monde en paix. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible.

- Allons, mon plus-que-frère, ne dit pas ce genre de chose. Quand on a des convictions, rien n'est impossible...

- Les convictions ne sont rien, mon plus-que-frère... lâcha d'un ton sec Akunin. Mets toi ça dans le crâne, et regarde la réalité en face.

Aburakkoi éclata alors de rire, d'un rire enfantin digne de l'enfant qu'il était. Akunin n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait ri. Maintenant, il comprenait.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(retour au présent)

Arrivé à Konoha, le condor déposa genins et sannins, avant de s'envoler dans une autre direction. Tous rentrèrent pour profiter d'une bonne journée de repos, même l'Hokage. Il s'était déroulé trop de choses en une nuit pour qu'ils puissent rester éveillés.

En une nuit, une arme antique avait été réveillée avant d'être détruite, un homme avait affronté sept ninjas aussi fort que lui, deux adolescents s'étaient battu jusqu'à la mort, puis s'étaient avoués leur amour, un démon avait atteint la paix, quatre personne avaient ressuscité, puis avaient choisi de mourir à nouveau pour sauver le monde... Un homme, un écrivain complètement fou, avait prouvé au monde et s'était prouvé à lui-même que les convictions permettaient de franchir tous les obstacles, avant de choisir de rester avec ses compagnons décédés. Deux adolescents avaient réussi à vaincre leurs démons, à vaincre la mort, grâce à l'immense amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Vraiment, quelle nuit agitée...

Mais quand Sasuke et Naruto rentrèrent chez eux, ils ne songèrent pas une seconde à dormir. S'effondrant sur leur futon, ils s'embrasèrent fougueusement, commençant avec leurs langues mêlées une danse langoureuse. À bout de souffle, ils cessèrent, pour se murmurer à l'oreille des mots tendres, pleins d'amour, avant d'embrasser tout ce qui tombait sous leurs lèvres... Puis, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Quand Naruto se réveilla, Sasuke n'était plus dans leur lit. Normal, après tout c'était le chef des anbus, et il avait des responsabilités ce matin, auprès des conseillers du village, Tsunade et Jiraya. Se souvenant de la réunion organisée ce matin, il mit son habit rouge et blanc d'Hokage. Car à présent, Uzumaki Naruto se trouvait être le Rokudaïme Naruto.

Une fois à la salle de réunion, il ne trouva personne. Était-ce une attaque ? Une ambuscade ? Mais tout d'un coup, tous ses camarades, ainsi que les conseillers et Kakashi, Gaï, Asuma et Kurenaï surgirent de nulle part, en s'écriant

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Et Naruto se souvint. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du jour où lui et Sasuke avaient avoué leur amour réciproque. Et la veille du jour où Kiba avait avoué à Hinata ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient encore en train de s'embrasser. Il s'apprêtait à déguster le plat de ramen titanesque qui lui avait été préparé pour l'occasion, quand un anbu déboula dans la pièce.

- Hokage-sama, nous avons retrouvé le fugueur.

- Vous pouvez pas régler cette affaire sans moi, se plaignit Naruto.

- Malheureusement non.

- Bon, continuez à faire la fête sans moi, je reviens...

- En vérité, il vaudrait mieux que Uchiwa-sama vienne aussi.

- Alors allons-y, répondit Sasuke.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Sasuke et Naruto virent le garçon de douze ans qui avait fugué il y a de cela un mois... et à côté de lui se tenaient les corps assommés de tous les ninjas qui s'étaient lancés à sa recherche.

- Mais... comment ? resta héberlué Naruto.

- Nous ne savons pas, répondit l'anbu. Nous les avons trouvé ici et comme ça, le garçon et les ninjas. On ne sait pas comment il a pu revenir ici sanq ue personne ne le voie, avec autant de corps à porter. Et il a dit qu'il n'avouerait la vérité qu'à vous.

Naruto et Sasuke s'approchèrent du garçon.

- Peut on savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix dure.

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'une voyageuse, que j'ai rencontré ici à Konoha, mais qui vit à Kumo no Kuni. Alors je suis allé la voir, tout simplement. Mais comme mes parents n'auraient pas été d'accord, alors j'ai fugué.

- Et peux tu nous expliquer comment tu as pu revenir sans que personne ne te voie, avec tous ces ninjas ? demanda Naruto.

- C'est un homme qui m'a aidé. Il m'a fait pénétrer ici, a déposé les corps, et est parti, en me demandant de ne dire tout cela qu'à vous.

- C'est cet homme qui les a assommé ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que mon histoire s'arrête ainsi...

Naruto et Sasuke tiquèrent en entendant cela. ça leur rappellait quelque chose. Puis, le garçon fouilla dans sa poche, et remit quelque chose entre les mains de l'Hokage.

- L'homme qui m'a aidé m'a dit de vous donner ceci en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il s'agissait d'un bandeau ninja, représentant... un point d'interrogation renversé.

- Et il m'a dit d'ajouter : " Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, loin de la fureur du monde, ce n'était qu'un petit jeu même si ça vous paraît immonde."

Sasuke resta paralysé en entendant ces mots, qui le ramenaient des années en arrière.

- Petit, à quoi ressemblait cet homme ? le questionna Sasuke.

- Euh... Assez grand, un peu gros, la peu marron... Une aura de gentillesse émanait de lui, par ailleurs. Comme dernière consigne, il m'a demandé de vous dire que quelque chose vous attendait sur le mont des Hokage.

Sasuke et Naruto sortirent alors de la salle, puis sautèrent de toits en toits, pour se diriger au sommet du mont des Hokage. Sur la figure de pierre du Rokudaïme Naruto se tenait un livre. L'ouvrant avec précaution, ils virent que toute leur histoire y avait été consigné. Depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à ce jour.

- Alors c'était bien lui... murmura Naruto avec émotion.

- C'est bien son genre, en tout cas, répondit Sasuke.

- Alors il est en vie ?

- Peut être que c'est un des fous qui nous fait une blague, soupira Sasuke. Malgré la disparition de leur folie, ils sont encore complètement délurés, d'après le très peu de fois qu'on les a croisé à nouveau.

- Au moins, ils n'en souffrent plus, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Et je pense que tu as raison. S'il avait été en vie, il se serait manifesté depuis un moment. Ou peut être pas, en fait... il a toujours été imprévisible.

- Tu as raison.

Perdu dans l'admiration de Konoha, Naruto laissa ses pensée vagabonder. Mais la présence de Sasuke le ramena sur terre.

- Nostalgique ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui, un peu...

Naruto se redressa, puis se dirigea vers Sasuke, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Le baiser rompu, il dit :

- On retourne à la fête ?

- Ok. Peut être même qu'on assistera à la demande en mariage de Kiba à Hinata.

- Oui, avec de la chance...

Tous se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la salle de réunion, main dans la main, un sentiment de paix envahissant leur coeur. La profonde solitude qu'ils avaient connu dans leur enfance avait disparu, de même que le gouffre de leurs âmes. Ils étaient ensemble, et ça suffisait à leur bonheur.

Au loin, dans la forêt de Konoha, deux personnes discutaient.

- Tu vas vraiment partir comme ça ? demanda Migurushii à l'ombre derrière lui.

- Oui. Mais je reviendrai sans doute un de ces quatre. Il y a beaucoup de personnes intéressantes, à Konoha, et je meurs d'envie d'écrire d'autres histoires...

À cet instant, deux hommes apparurent, l'un vêtu de pourpre, l'autre de noir.

- Bon, on va y aller, fit Hikari. On a d'autres missions qui nous attendent, fit-il en soupirant.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, si nous voulons construire un monde en paix, fit Akunin d'une voix dure. Bon, dépêchons nous, les neuf autres nous attendent.

Tous les quatre s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Une dernière fois, l'ombre se tourna vers Konoha, en murmurant : "Je peux les laisser, à présent... ils ne se sentiront plus jamais seuls."

FIN

Keikoku 13 : purée, je vais chialer.

Kyûbi : Pourquoi ?

Keikoku 13 : l'émotion... C'est quand même ma première fic.

Kyûbi : Mouais, si tu le dis...

Keikoku 13 : C'est à se demander si depuis ta dé-démonisation tu as acquis un coeur, Kyû-chan.

Naruto : En tout cas, ça se termine bien, je suis enfin avec Sasuke.

Sasuke : pas trop tôt...

Keikoku 13 : Bon, ben une dernière review, please ?


End file.
